


Same Same but Different

by aereandria



Series: Cosmic Ripples [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Deaths are important for the time travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Non-Canonical Character Death, POV Christophe Giacometti, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Multiple, POV Phichit Chulanont, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Romance, Sad, Sassy Yuuri, Slight Kimi no Na Wa, Slight changes, Slow Build, Social Media, Time Travel, alternating pov, like slow af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 71,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereandria/pseuds/aereandria
Summary: Vera’s comet was spotted with some excitement in 2068.  Considering the comet’s trajectory it probably be the closest a comet has ever come to the earth’s atmosphere.  However what scientists had not predicted, had not guessed was that while the comet had indeed come the closest to the Earth’s atmosphere that any other comet as predicted so close, in fact, that it had skimmed the surface of the atmosphere itself. This caused the comet to fracture. The larger rock continued on it’s path largely undeterred however the smaller rocks that had been sheered off and fell to the Earth’s surface.Yuuri and Viktor had been married for almost 50 years and had been living a happy life in Hasetsu. They had gone to watch the comet as it bolted across the sky as the New Year came in. That's when it happened.





	1. Vera

**Author's Note:**

> I love Time-travel au. I've been planning this one for awhile.  
> The character deaths are sort necessary for the Time Travel and story line so I'll hope you forgive me for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comets suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I got any science or astro-science stuff wrong, I am in no way an expert.
> 
> edit: Thank you Droewyn for correcting me on the science regarding meteors! Appreciate it!  
> Vera is now a comet! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و

Vera’s comet was spotted with some excitement in 2068. It was calculated that it would reach Earth in approximately 2 years, around December or January. Considering the comet’s trajectory, it would probably be the closest a comet has ever come to the earth’s atmosphere.  Scientists assured the public that there was no chance of collision either with the Earth or the moon, but it would likely be the most spectacular astronomical display that could be seen with the naked eye for the next century.  Considering the size and closeness of the comet almost every country would have some sort of chance to glimpse its path across the earth’s sky for scientists expected the comet to be briefly pulled into the Earth’s orbit before continuing on its path. 

In November 2070 many telescopes were already picking up the comet as it headed towards Earth. The scientists announced to the world’s delight that Vera would most likely arrive on New Year’s Eve or New Year’s Day depending on time zones. During the weeks in late December a definite change could be seen in the sky, as if heralding the comet's arrival. The world prepared to welcome the new year and eyes were cast to the sky in anticipation to watch the comet burn its way across the sky. For most it was a wonder to see, something that probably would never be seen again for millions of years. However what scientists had not predicted, had not guessed was that the comet had indeed come the closest to the Earth’s atmosphere that any other comet as predicted so close, in fact, that it had skimmed the surface of the atmosphere itself. This caused the comet to fracture. The larger rock continued on its path largely undeterred however the smaller rocks that had been sheared off and fell to the Earth’s surface. And fell fast.

 

* * *

 

 

It was January 2070. Yuuri and Viktor had been married for over 50 years. And they had been a wonderful 50 years Yuuri thought as he and Viktor wandered down to the beach, hand in hand. They had retired to Hasetsu, but they had lived for a time in St Petersburg while Yuuri and Viktor had skated. With Viktor subsequently retiring a few years later to concentrate on training Yuuri and choreographing routines for fellow skaters. Yuuri had then retired himself several years later to focus on coaching while utilising his degree in sport psychology and dance. They had stayed in St Petersburg while Viktor had gone to college. In the meantime, Yuuri had coached Yuri through his Seniors with help from Viktor after Yakov had retired.  They had then moved their base to Hasetsu, something they had wanted to do for years. Yuuri could still remember the day they had bought their run down little house situated not far from the Ice Castle and Yu-topia. Viktor had pulled him in close and had whispered, “Don’t you feel it Yuuri, I think we’re home”. Yuuri had known what he had meant. This place was theirs. This was the place they would stay, where they would put down roots. And so, they had.

They continued to make their way to the beach, age slowed them down considerably these days. They were both attired in kimonos, as one did for the new year visit. Yuuri glanced over fondly at Viktor, who looked stunning in his pale blue one. No matter how much time had aged them, Yuuri still thought his husband was the most beautiful thing to grace this earth. Although his hair was not as lush as it once was and was white more than silver, he looked perfect to him. There were wrinkles of course just like his but Yuuri thought it showed that they had lived rather than simply existed. They were a map of their lives, their laughs, their moments together. And Yuuri wouldn’t wish a single one away. Viktor noticed his husband’s stare and smiled warmly at him, raising their joined hands to press a kiss to his ring finger. Yuuri smiled back, love shining from his face as he returned the gesture.

They made it to the beach and greeted friends that were also there. Many people had decided to come to the beach to watch the comet after the New Year Visit. It was due to pass over Japan during these late hours. The sky was already awash with colour; greens, blues, even pinks and purples. Yuuri wondered if this was what seeing the Northern Lights must be like.

There was a gasp that went through the crowd as a ball as brilliant as starlight made its way slowly over head. It was like watching an eclipse Yuuri mused you couldn’t really see it move yet you knew it was because it when you glanced back there was an obvious difference. Viktor murmured to him, “In all our life  _moya lyubov_ have you ever seen something so amazing?”

Yuuri nudged him fondly, “You know I have.”

Viktor let out a small laugh, “And you call me cheesy.”

Yuuri reached out and placed a soft hand on Viktor’s cheek. Years of practice made the move seamless, for where Yuuri reached, Viktor would bend, and they met in the middle. Kissing as the comet raced across the sky behind them, sending bold splashes of colour overhead. They were lost to each other until there was another gasp. Viktor broke the kiss for this gasp was different. It hadn’t been from wonder or awe but in alarm.

They both looked around confused. Worry began to seep into Yuuri as he saw people’s expressions morph from wonder to alarm to horror. Still confused he looked up at the comet and also felt horror then fear race through him. It looked like a piece had split off from the comet. It was coming towards the earth. Towards them. Fast. Too fast. 

Suddenly the fearful calm was broken by a scream. Yuuri and Viktor held onto to each other as the crowd rushed past. They didn’t move to run. For they both knew there was no point and they were too old to make it very far. Yuuri turned into his husband’s embrace.

“Vitya…” he wept

“Yuuri…” Viktor was crying too.

“Vitya I love you. I love you. I…” He was cut off by Viktor’s kiss that was salty with all the tears.

“I love you too Yuuri, I love you. I have loved our life and I would do it again a thousand times  _moya lyubov'_ ”

Yuuri hugged him hard. “I’ll find you again. I promise”

“Not if I find you first”

The pieces of the comet fell like missiles on to the beach. Exploding and tearing up the land.

Yuuri and Viktor didn’t watch. They kissed and kissed and held onto to each other tightly.

Then an explosion blasted them apart. 

Yuuri screamed Viktor’s name.

And then all he saw was white.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible human being.


	2. Tokyo 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to figure out where he is.

Yuuri woke with a gasp and promptly fell off his bed onto the floor. There was a sad yelp as another soft body also hit the floor.

Yuuri groaned and sat up into a sitting position, confused. What happened? Where was he? Suddenly there was a whine and a warm fluffy body climbed onto his lap. Yuuri looked down and felt all the air in his body leave.

_“V-Vicchan?”_

The dog barked and wagged its tail. Yuuri felt his eyes well up with tears as he gathered the small dog close and hugged him.

“I’m dead, aren’t I? That’s how I can see you again right? I’m so sorry buddy I should’ve come back sooner. I should’ve been there for you.”

The dog struggled in his arms trying to lick his owner and Yuuri laughed. He patted the dog relishing the feel of having him there.

It seemed to come back in a blast, the comet, the beach, Viktor. How could he have forgotten Viktor? Tears streamed down his face, if he was dead then where was his husband?

Where was his Vitya?

Why was he here?

Was his Vitya... _dead_?

The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt.

He curled up on the floor and wailed in grief.

  

* * *

 

 

After a nap on the floor and yet still waking up here, Yuuri had come to an odd conclusion.

He wasn’t dead. Probably. Most likely. But then, where was he? He glanced around the apartment, nonplussed. He didn’t look like any of the places he had ever lived or any of the places his friends had lived. It was a small one bedroom apartment by the looks of it. Yuuri tiptoed around the bedroom as if someone was going to appear and accuse him of breaking in.

But strangely it looked like it was his.

He saw various photos of him and his family, him and Minako-sensei, and a very young one of him and the Nishigoris. None of Viktor though he noted. None of Phichit, his photo happy friend, and they had had hundreds together. None of any of his friends. Oddly none of the photos seemed to go beyond him in his early 20s. He saw a pair of skates in a bag and ballet equipment that look well cared for. Maybe he had a pupil? 

He wandered out of the bedroom to examine the living room, Vicchan following happily in his wake. The living room was small but nice with floor to ceiling windows. He opened the shades and felt his jaw drop. It was Tokyo. What the hell was he doing in Tokyo? As he looked out the window at the large city, a lost feeling came over him. It was then that he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. He bolted to the bathroom.

 “What?! How is this possible?”

The reason why no photos showed him older than his early 20s was because he was in his early twenties. Yuuri gaped at his reflection not quite believing it. But there he was baby faced, wrinkle free, fit, and with jet black hair still.  He pinched his cheeks until they hurt and watched the redness slowly fade from his face in the mirror. Had he gone back in time? No, because he had never lived in Tokyo during his twenties. Where was he then?

The answer came to him. He was in another universe. Was it because he died? Or was it some reaction to comet maybe? Yuuri didn’t know.

He didn’t even know who he, this Yuuri, was.

He glanced around the apartment and found his wallet. Emptying it in a desperate attempt to find more about his alternate self. He discovered some coffee cards, yen, a business card for Minako Okukawa's dance studio. That made Yuuri pause, he looked at the card closely. It was different to any of her other ones, but what made Yuuri draw in a breath was the address. It was right here in Tokyo.

What…?

Why had Minako moved her dance studio to Tokyo? Something to look into he decided.

He looked at his I.D. picture. He looked...sad he thought. Yuuri almost moved on when his eyes locked on to his date of birth. The numbers were wrong. His birthday was the same but the year. It was two years earlier. He was older. He dashed to his room and grabbed his phone from the charger and the laptop. His phone said it was July 2013. He was supposed to be 20 turning 21 but according to his I.D. he was 22 turning 23. Weird. After having lived for almost 80 years the increase in age didn’t really concern him, it was these little inconsistencies to his own time that were throwing him off. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

What else would be different?

He fired up the laptop not being able to stand it any longer. He quickly googled Viktor. He cried in relief when he saw Viktor come up on the search engine. He skimmed his Wikipedia page. It was strange Viktor was still born in the same year so there was only two years difference between them now. He was still a fearsome skater with three GPF medals under his belt and a sure favourite for the 2013 gold. Yuuri sighed in relief, it looked as though not much had changed for Viktor.

Had he come back too?

Yuuri stop breathing. How could he check? Viktor was an international celebrity. Could he skate something like last time maybe…

His musings were interrupted by social media notification on his phone.

 

**v-nikiforov has a new post!**

**v-nikiforov has a new story!**

Yuuri didn’t dare to hope as he opened the app.

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

_[image]_

 

❤ 9,727 likes

 **v-nikiforov** Out with the #diamondthieves @christophe-gc @izana_early #lifeandlove #friends5ever

 **izana_early** #friends6ever #diamondthieves #whoelsewillputupwithyou2

 **v-nikiforov** #friends7ever #:P #onlyyou

 **christophe-gc #** idontknowthem

 **v-nikiforov** *gasp* chrrrriiissss

8,572 comments

 

**v-nikiforov**

**InstaStory:** The story consisted of Viktor, Chris and this woman, Isana all out at dinner having a good time.

#diamondthieves

 

Yuuri frowned and replayed the story and noticed how close Viktor and the woman were. Jealousy curdled in his belly as he watched. He typed her name into the search engine and found out she was a female figure skater from Australia. She had multiple wins at various competitions and was considered one of the best in the world. She had come out of no where since most dismissed Australians, who were not known for their Winter Sports. Yuuri’s attention was caught by an article’s title.

 **EARLY & NIKIFOROV: FRIENDS OR MORE?**  ** _click here to find out!_**

He knew it was a scandal rag but he couldn’t help himself. He clicked on it and read with trepidation.

 

**EARLY & NIKIFOROV: FRIENDS OR MORE? **

Viktor Nikiforov is one of the most decorated male figure skaters. He is quickly going down as one of the best (or maybe _the_ best) and has earned the nickname the Living Legend. Not only is his prowess on the ice incomparable but his kind personality and stunning looks make him a definite favourite among the ladies (and even the men). But is this amazing bachelor off the market?

Rumours have been abound for years about the relationship between Australian figure skater, Isana Early and Viktor Nikiforov. Apparently they met at the GPF in Hong Kong a little over 3 years ago. Although Miss Early’s achievements aren’t as distinguished as Viktor’s they are nothing to sneeze at, with a podium finish from almost all her events she is considered one of the best female skaters of this age.

So _are_ they or _aren’t_ they?

That is the question.

It is hard to know for certain and both skaters are deliberately vague when it comes to their personal lives. However each of their Instagrams are full of each other’s presence and there have been many shots over the years of them together in questionable poses (see below).

_[image 1: features Viktor and Isana holding each other around the waist heads thrown back laughing]_

_[image two: both are entering a hotel together]_

_[image 3: both are dancing in a club together, Viktor’s holding Isana’s knee against his waist in a tango-styled pose. They are staring intensely into each others eyes while smiling._ ]

None of these photos confirm anything unfortunately. They don’t make it easy on us as fans though. With multiple Instagram posts of them together [see below]. The couple are often accompanied by fellow skater Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland but there are many posts where Isana and Viktor are featured alone in very shall we say _date-like_ scenarios. 

**v-nikiforov**

 

_[image: a selfie of Viktor and Isana at the beach]_

 

❤ 17,533 likes

 **v-nikiforov** having fun down under with @izana_early #iforgotsunscreen #i <3australia

 **christophe-gc** wish I could be there! Don’t have too much fun without me;)

 **izana_early** missing ya babe xx

 **v-nikiforov** the #diamondthieves aren’t complete without you

11,504 comments

posted on April 22nd 2011 

 

**izana_early**

 

_[image: Isana and Viktor lying together at the beach]_

 

❤ 10, 402 likes

 **izana_early** fun in the sun with @v-nikiforov #beachday #guesswhoforgotsuncreen:p

 **christophe-gc** >< you’re as red as a lobster viktor

 **v-nikiforo** v it hurts so bad :(

 **izana_early** I told you don't underestimate the aussie sun D < ps aloe vera rub should do the trick!

8,521 comments 

Posted April 24th 2011

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

_[images: multiple shots of isana and viktor in different outfits]_

 

❤ 12,447 likes _  
_

**v-nikiforov** shopping with @izana_early #doilookfatinthese

10, 692 comments

Posted 15th July 2012

 

**izana_early**

 

_[images: viktor and isana attempting pair skating; viktor and isana in a heap on the ice laughing]_

 

 **❤** 18,598 likes

 **izana_earl** y it is clear that @v-nikiforov and i should stick to singles

#liftsarehard #dontgetmestartedonthrows #kudostopairs #plusidonttrustviktor #jk #notreally

 **v-nikiforov** :O you wound me.

 **izana_early** no you wounded me vitya. I’m still bruised :P

 **christophe-gc** are you sure those are from the skating ;) ?

14,982 comments

 Looking at these it is hard not to wonder if they are a couple. However both the skaters have frequently and persistently insisted they are good friends, really good friends.

But do they protest a little too much maybe? Or are they really _just_ good friends? Let us hope so because that means Viktor and Isana are both single.

\-----by Jewel Davis-----

 

Yuuri looked closely at the photos. She was really pretty. Viktor wasn’t smiling his fake smile, he was smiling his real smile. The one he only showed Yuuri. Well he used to show only Yuuri. This woman Isana, Viktor had never mentioned anyone by that name before. Yuuri can’t recall if she had existed in his world or not. He hadn’t really followed female figure skating as diligently. Who knows what’s changed as well, she seems quite well known but maybe in his world she wasn’t as good?

Yuuri shook his head he couldn't, shouldn't be jealous, as this wasn’t his Viktor. This was  _this_  universe’s Viktor. Seemingly the same but with some differences. Yuuri stared at the picture that had been posted only seconds ago from across the world. Surely Viktor’s first act would be to send him a message. But looking at this Instagram post, he looked untroubled and carefree. Not someone who had hurtled across universes.

So, he was alone, was he? Alone in a strange world that wasn't his. 

He picked up Vicchan and sobbed into his fur while staring at the picture that was his husband but then wasn’t his husband at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s phone lit up indicating an incoming call. Picking it up he saw it was from Minako. He was nervous, but he also needed answers.

“Hello?”

_"Hey kiddo, are you feeling better?”_

_“_ Yes, a bit thank you.” She sounded the same Yuuri thought.

 _“That’s good to hear. You looked terrible on Friday. All pale and sweaty. Even your balance was off I can’t believe you still came to the studio.”_   Yuuri could tell she was shaking her head.

“Studio…?”

 _“My dance studio where I teach, and you have a job. Remember? Did that migraine scramble your brain?”_  She said it teasingly but Yuuri hung onto every word she said.

“Ah…yeah.”

_“Still feeling it are we? Look Yuuri I get it. Don’t think I don’t notice that about this time every year you get sick. It might be subconscious but it’s okay to take a few days off. Remember I understand.”_

Yuuri frowned, understand what though? It was frustrating that he couldn't just ask. 

_“Don’t try to bury your grief Yuuri. It’s all right to move on. Toshiya, Hiroko - I mean your parents and Mari wouldn’t want you to linger in the past.”_

Yuuri eyes widened as he listened. Something had happened to his family? Was that why he was here in Tokyo?

_“They wouldn’t want their deaths holding you back from your life. I know you feel guilty about surviving but they would be happy that you did. Happy that some good escaped from that fire.”_

Yuuri stared down at Vicchan who was looking at him lovingly. So, in this universe his family died by a fire yet Vicchan lived. This universe’s Yuuri had obviously escaped and saved the dog but had suffered horrible survivor’s guilt. What a horrible exchange. Yuuri felt sympathy for his other self. No wonder he had moved. Hasetsu would have been hard to live in after losing so much.

Minako continued, her voice seemed broken as though she was speaking through tears  _“It’s just that you seem to not really be living, merely existing Yuuri. I’m so worried. Please talk to me.”_

Yuuri felt sad that he wouldn’t see his parents and Mari in this world and he mourned their deaths. But they were not his parents. Not his sister. He had seen his parents live to a ripe old age and pass away content with their lives. Mari had still been alive when he had left his world for this one. She had married several years after Yuuri and then had 2 daughters and a son. She had retired from the Yu-topia, passing it to her eldest daughter and husband, and moved to her husband’s hometown. Mari, never one to slow down, had insisted on helping with her husband’s family mochi store. Mari’s mochi care packages were something that Viktor and him always look forward too and laughed over. For who would’ve guessed that Mari would make mochi? After successfully running an inn for several years.

“Minako-sensei I’m so sorry I’ve worried you to this extent. And I know you’re right. I can’t live in the past anymore. I have to move on, move forward.” Yuuri realised he wasn’t just talking for his alternate self but also his current self. He didn’t know how he had got here but he was going to have to move forward. Not try and forget his past life but learn to let it go in order to live in this strange new world. “I’ve been doing some thinking this weekend and I’m ready I think.”

_“Yuuri, to hear you say that makes me so relieved and so happy.”_

“I’m still a bit lost Minako-sensei. I’ve been living so long in the past that I feel like I need to reorient myself. Find a new direction in life.”

_“And whatever that direction is I will fully support you Yuuri. Please know that.”_

“I do Minako-sensei. And thank you. Really thank you so much for being there for me even when I didn’t really want it. Words can’t express how grateful I am”

Yuuri heard the distinct sound of a sniffle.  _“It’s no problem. It's what family does. I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow”_


	3. When Opportunity Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a second chance

The next morning Yuuri headed to the studio after some intense google mapping to find the way.

He didn’t know why but he had kept his skates in his duffel bag as well. They were already in there before so maybe that meant there was a rink nearby.

He had discovered later that night via some poking around his apartment and researching on the internet that he was qualified in dance and sports psychology.  Apparently, he had done an intense double degree at Tokyo University. Woah. Did it count when he didn’t remember the degree? Luckily it was in areas that he had studied in Detroit.

Well...maybe it wasn’t luck.

He was finding out that where it counts he was essentially the same person as the alternate Yuuri. His choice of sports psychology indicated he likely had anxiety too plus Yuuri had found the same medication in his bathroom.  This meant that he probably didn’t have to act any different, the only problem was the big gaping hole in his knowledge about his life.

_Like why wasn’t he skating?_

Yuuri had googled himself and found some dance competitions he had won but no mention of ice skating. He couldn’t believe it.

His alternate self had given up the ice?  _Why?_  He must have found the ice, found Viktor otherwise Vicchan’s name would be different.

_So why wasn’t he skating?_

It had puzzled him to no end especially when there were professional skates in his apartment which indicated he did still skate. And at a high enough level to warrant real skates. The answer hadn’t come to him until he had gone to bed and seen the framed photo of his family. His alternate's dead family. Then he remembered the conversation with Minako.

And Yuuri had suddenly understood.

He had messed up the biggest event of his skating career due to Vicchan’s death. He couldn’t imagine what losing his whole family would do to him. Well, he could now in a way. The guilt and grief had destroyed his other self. Making him give up the only thing in his life that had brought him true joy. Skating. He had given up on his dream, to share the ice with Viktor. It was true what Minako had said, the alternate Yuuri had lost his drive, had lost his will. No wonder she had been so scared.

Yuuri wondered what to do now though. He wasn’t a professional figure skater. Most coaches would laugh at a 22-year-old wanting to join now. So how would he skate? Because that’s what he wanted to do. He was born for the ice. Plus, it’s not every day that a 76-year-old man gets to relive his glory days.

He was going to get back out on the ice where he belonged.

Somehow.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri entered the Minako’s studio and was immediately impressed. It would never replace the one in Hasetsu in his heart, but it was nice. And surprisingly full. Moving to Tokyo had obviously been good for Minako. But then she was a famous dancer, plus there were a lot more people here who could probably afford lessons. It was still situated above a bar which Yuuri had a feeling Minako owned too. 

Minako had been talking to several youths that had finished class when she gestured him over.

“Yuuri, it’s good to see you. Can you wait in my office?”

Yuuri had no idea where that was so he chose to look around first. There were several classes being held, not all ballet which was refreshing to see.

He heard his name and spun around from a Hip hop class he was watching. Minako ushered him into a tiny office.

“Look I’ll cut to the chase Yuuri. I know you sneak off to ice skate after you’re done teaching. I don’t know why. You’re an adult. You can do what you want in your free time. But tell it to me straight. Do you really want to be a dancer or are you regretting giving up ice skating?”

“I’ll always be a dancer Minako-sensei, but I suppose first and foremost I am an ice skater.”

“Thank you for being honest with me. Now go skate.”

Yuuri gave her a strange look. “Minako-sensei I’m not trying to get out of work…”

Minako gave him a mysterious look. “You misunderstand me Yuuri. I’m not firing you, far from it. I just really think you should go skate. Like  _now.”_

Yuuri thinks he is definitely missing something and it is not just from jumping universes. “Well it would be nice to skate”

 “Excellent.” Minako cut in exuberantly, “You’re at a crossroad Yuuri. It would be good to think about it and don’t you always think better on the ice?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Yes…” Drawing out the word as he tried to figure out what Minako was doing. Still, skating sounded amazing. “All right. Um, I’ve kind of blanked where’s the rink again?"

Minako gave him a look but thankfully didn’t give him a hard time and gave him simple directions to it.

Yuuri set off, his heart alight. He was going skating!

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri reached the rink. It was larger than the Ice Castle. It was still rather early so not many people were out on the ice yet.

Yuuri approached the counter, and nostalgically thought of the Nishigoris. He should contact them somehow. He had a feeling alternate Yuuri had let that slide due to painful reminders.

Behind the counter a gruff lady greeted him good morning but when she got a better look at his face she smiled.

“Yuuri, you’re in early. Skip work?”

Oh shit, was he supposed to know her? Thankfully her name was on her jacket pocket.

“Hi Shiba-san. No Minako-sensei let me off today. Told me to come skate. It was kind of weird but hey, who am I to complain?”

“She told you to come skate?” Shiba mused.

“Yeah why? Wait do you know something?”

“No, no, no. Like you said it’s odd.”

Yuuri signed in and paid but he got the feeling from Shiba’s broad smile that something was going on. Sighing at women and their conspiracies he went to stretch and put his skates on.

He stepped onto the ice and felt finally home. Spinning and whirling around the ice for the first time in ages. For it had really been ages, as their advanced years had dulled their reflexes and muscles the only thing that Yuuri and Viktor could really do at their age was skate normally. The jumps had gone first. Then the spins and the step sequences. They were still more agile on the ice than your average senior citizen, but one does miss the thrill of  _really_ skating. The speed, the satisfaction of landing a jump, the rightness of a routine when completed.

He ran through some of his favourite pieces, doing bits and pieces here and there. Suddenly he found himself alone on the ice and he heard the music play in his mind. He should’ve known he would come back to this routine. It was Viktor’s but also his. It was their song. The one that had brought them together. Stammi Vicino. Stay Close to Me.

He ran through the routine feeling alone more than ever before because his Viktor wasn’t there. They had sworn to stay close to each other but here he was in a completely different dimension. He had  _sworn._

Was his Vitya all alone in another dimension? Or was he dead?

All Yuuri knew was that he wanted to be close to Viktor, to  _his_  Vitya. And stay there.

It was a cry into the void not dissimilar to his Viktor’s first performance of the routine. He finished with tears streaming down his eyes and his emotions in turmoil. For a brief moment it had felt like he was with Viktor on the ice.

He was snapped out of his revelry when someone started to slow clap. He felt a blush rise at the realisation that someone had been watching his emotion charged performance. Squinting he made out a large man dressed in a suit standing at the boards. He skated over for he seemed to want to talk to him. Yuuri picked his glasses up and placed them on his face. The man walked up and greeted him.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but that was something that just now”

Yuuri bobbed his head in bow, “Thank you um...”

The man handed him a card, “Masato Akihiro, Chairman of the Akima Corporation. As an athlete you may have heard of my company.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri had heard of Akima, the sporting goods cooperation that also sponsored many athletes. The company was most well-known for searching for a diamond in the rough. They had brought many athletes from poor and impoverished countries to make their dreams come true. Not to say they didn’t do it the traditional way but it was a reputation that they were known for and were proud of. However, figure skating was never one of the sports they sponsored for.

Yuuri looked up confused, “I have heard of Akima but why are you here? You don’t sponsor figure skaters, so I can’t say I understand your interest here.”

Masato smiled, “Right to the point, I like it. To be honest we’ve been looking for someone to sponsor in this field. We want to expand into more niche sports you could say. Figure skating was my pick. It’s my passion you could say. I’ve been waiting for this opportunity to come. As you may know Japan hasn’t had a good showing in figure skating in the last 5 years, even more. We’re looking for someone that can not only rock Japan but the international stage and take on the likes of Viktor Nikiforov.”

Masato grinned, “I think you can be that skater Yuuri. I mean from what I just saw. Whoa.”

Yuuri hoped he hadn’t been paying too much attention. Stammi Vicino was Viktor’s routine and it wouldn’t debut for another 2 years.

Masato looked at him, his eyes alight, “Was that an original routine? I only saw the end, but it was amazing.”

Yuuri mentally sighed in relief. “Yes, it was an original routine, I’m working on it for a friend.”

Masato seemed only to be half-listening to Yuuri. “Choreographing his own routines. Dream come true," he murmured, "Yuuri do you want to be a professional figure skater? Or is this just a hobby to you?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened but he didn’t hesitate. “Yes I do. Skating isn’t just a hobby, it's my passion, it's my dream. I regret every day that I didn’t chase it.”

Masato arched an eyebrow, “Why didn’t you if I may ask?”

Yuuri could understand the question. “It was a combination of factors, financial, personal but the most prevalent was that I lost my family in a fire. I barely made it out alive. I confess I lost the motivation, the drive needed to chase my dreams due to my grief. Because of that I lost precious time that could have been put to skating. I regret it but at the same time I don’t know if I could’ve skated in that condition.”

Masato seemed to measure him, “I’m sorry Yuuri I didn’t mean to pry. Still you’ve made outstanding progress.”

Yuuri blushed, “Thank you.”

“If you’re committed, I’d like to offer you this opportunity. It’s not a done deal yet though. All athletes must pass an audition in a way. I’m sure that original routine would do quite nicely.”

Yuuri shook his head. He would not be performing Stay Close to Me. He hadn’t realised how dangerous it was until he had done so. “I have few other routines that might be more appropriate.”

Masato shrugged. “I’ll leave it up to you. Just so you know unlike me these guys probably won’t know too much about ice skating. They’ll research the basics but that’s about it.”

Yuuri got what he was saying. “So flashy would probably be better?”

Masato nodded. “You get it.”

Masato took his card back and wrote a time and date. “Be here at that time. Good luck Yuuri, I sense a long and fruitful partnership with you. And my instincts are never wrong”


	4. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri auditions for Akima

He practically sprinted to the studio. He burst in on one of her classes, but he didn’t care.

“Minako-sensei! I’m gunna be a figure skater! I have an audition for Akima next week!”

Minako screamed and hugged him. “Oh my god I knew you could do it Yuuri!”

“You knew, didn’t you?! That someone from Akima was coming!”

Minako smirked, “I may or may have not reached out to a friend of friend who works at Akima and gave that person a video of certain someone skating when I heard that Akima was looking for figure skaters to sponsor.” 

Yuuri should have felt embarrassed but all he felt was overwhelming gratitude. “Thank you so much!”

Minako smiled, “I knew you missed ice skating and always wondered about the possibilities. Well now you can see. Go chase your dream Yuu-chan.”

Yuuri grinned. “I will. My first gold medal will be for you, sensei.”

“Cocky? I like it. I thought you might be nervous about the audition.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Not really. I can do it. If they don’t sponsor me they’re idiots and I’ll show them.”

Minako gaped at him, then a grin spread across her face. “You know what Yuuri I believe you will. You’ll show the whole world!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri spent the next week preparing for the audition but also planning ahead. Japan’s qualifier was not far after it, then the Nationals.

Then the GPF.

And he was going. Oh yes, he was going.

He had settled on a routine for the audition, it was flashy with lots of jumps. He had not ignored his strengths though in case any of the judges had bothered to look into skating a bit more than Masato assumed. There was a complicated step sequence and beautiful spins. And of course, the story, the presentation. It was pretty simple, it was about himself, this second chance at the thing that he loved. How he was going grab it and make the most it.

He never assumed that he wouldn’t get the audition. Before he might’ve. Before he might have thought this was his only chance.

But it wasn’t.

It was certainly a great opportunity and would ease certain burdens. But if he didn’t get it, that did not mean he could not ice skate, it just meant it would be a bit of a harder road to getting there.

And that was okay. Yuuri was used to hard roads.

 

* * *

 

 

The audition day came. Minako had asked if she could watch and Yuuri had delightfully accepted. Privately he was glad that he had someone there he knew.

Masato sent him a thumbs up sign and Yuuri smiled in return. He had a surprise for him.

He greeted all the judges and began skating. Oh, how he had missed this, skating for an audience.

The routine was styled like a short program, so it was only 2 minutes. He finished feeling barely winded at all. The judges were conversing with each other, but he could tell by Masato’s grin that this was in the bag.

The one that seemed to be in charge addressed him, “Katsuki-san you skated beautifully, and we would love to sponsor you for your first season. We will send you a contract within the week to review. We understand you have no coach, we can organise one for you if you wish. Rink time, equipment, travel and so on will all be addressed by us. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to call on us.”

Yuuri bowed, “Thank you so much for this opportunity. I will do my best to make your efforts worth it. I do have a question though.”

They all turned to him.

“When you said season, you meant this coming one 2013 not 2014 if I am mistaken?”

The all exchanged surprised glances. “Well we assumed you would want to start next year 2014, after receiving some proper coaching and preparation. The 2013 season starts in a month if I’m correct. We wouldn’t be so demanding as to ask you to be ready when you never expected to even compete.”

Yuuri smiled, “That’s considerate of you but if it’s all right I would like to compete this season. I don’t want to wait. I’m already 22 almost 23. I want to do as much as I can while I can.”

Masato’s grin became even bigger if that was possible. “Gentlemen I think it’s a reasonable request with some valid grounds and concerns behind it. What do you say, shall we start Yuuri off this year?”

There was a mumble within the group. Yuuri suspected they were concerned that he would crash and burn without proper preparation and  _oops_ there goes all that sponsor money.

The leader spoke again, “If what you say is true about this boy’s abilities Akihiro-san and Katsuki-san is committed then I see no problem with starting the boy this year. It will certainly give us all insight into his true abilities.”

Yuuri didn’t need all his four languages to translate that diplomatically concealed threat. That if he bombed then he could kiss his sponsorship good bye.

Oh, if only they knew.

Masato’s smile became sharp as he replied, “Thank you Kagatorai-san, but I have complete faith in Yuuri. I’m sure he will pull through.”

The leader merely gave him a look that said he’d believe that when he saw it and departed. The others filed out after him.

Yuuri was then tackle hugged by Minako. “You did it! Your family would be so proud Yuuri!”

He had done it. He was going.

Masato clapped a hand on his back. “Great show cowboy. I saw that quad flip you stuck in, don’t think I didn’t. These geezers don’t even realise what they just saw. Christ, I don’t know what I saw.”

Minako looked at him, “Yuuri you can do a quad flip? That is serious shit! That’s Viktor Nikiforov’s signature move!”

Yuuri laughed, “I know. Weren’t you watching Minako-sensei?”

Minako blushed and Yuuri blinked. “I might’ve have got something in my eye when it went down”

 _Oh_  she had cried. Yuuri felt warmth spread through him. 

Yuuri hugged her again. “I’ll show you again”

And he skated off to do just that.


	5. Road to the GPF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes his way to the GPF

The next month passed in a rapid blur. The contract had come, been thoroughly reviewed and signed. Masato had contacted him to let him know that due to the fact he was doing the 2013 season they didn’t have a coach for him at the moment. They could find one for him, but it would be a rush.

Yuuri considered and rejected the idea. All coaches would be busy at this time. It was not the best environment to shop for a new coach. Besides he needed to find someone that suited him. Not that he probably needed a coach, but he knew that Akima would probably feel better if he had one.

Masato offered him a temporary fix. One of the coaches was an old friend of his and although he couldn’t take Yuuri on. He didn’t mind if Yuuri sent him videos or skyped him for pointers. Yuuri thought that was nice of him and appreciated it. He received the coach’s details and skyped the man as requested. His name was Fujito. But he told Yuuri to call him Fuji, yes like the mountain. He was quiet, gruff and opinionated. He was basically a Japanese Yakov, Yuuri liked him immediately. He had apparently seen both the audition which had been taped and the video Minako had slipped in. He liked what he saw but didn’t hold back on critiquing Yuuri.

By the time the qualifiers rolled around they had established a decent rapport. 

“I can tell already kid, you’re gunna blitz ’em off the ice.” Fuji shook his head, “They’ll never see what’s coming. And here I thought Japan had no talent on the ice. Looks like I’ll actually be watching this year.”

“I hope so Fuji, I hope so. Thank you so much for doing this.”

Fuji looked at him with measuring gaze. “Not like you need me really. I can tell, you’ve got this. I don’t know how when a normal person would be at least nervous.”

Yuuri protested.

Fuji flapped his hands at the screen. “Don’t worry kid, it’s good. Fire is better than nerves. Plus, even if you don’t need my advice, another person’s view is always good. So, day or night give me a call. Don’t give a frankle about timezones you hear? Haven’t slept a wink since I hit 50.”

Yuuri smiled, “That’s reassuring Fuji. I think I might take you up on that.”

Fuji nodded, “You do that. Now go win. And when you do ask for a better nickname then the Living Legend.” There was a sneer in his voice.

Yuuri laughed, “Don’t like Viktor Nikiforov do we Fuji?”

Fuji snorted, “The guy skates with fake emotions like a robot and all the world fawns over him 'cause he can do amazing jumps and is sort of okay looking. In my time Yuuri, skaters like you who focus on presentation would win, the ones who know what a real performance is. The ones who infuse it with emotion.”

Yuuri had felt his heart sadden at the accurate description of Viktor. It was true. Viktor had been lonely, and his skating had become a chore almost. He hadn’t realised it had started so early though. But then Viktor had told him he had thought about retiring in 2014 and that was next year. It was another reason why Yuuri had been so determined to start in the 2013.

“I don’t know if I agree with you on Viktor, but I’ll take the compliment about my skating. Thanks Fuji!”

“Go get ‘em kid. I’ll be watching! Got my notepad for critiques ready!”

Yuuri gave him a comical groan having become acquainted with Fuji's notepads in which he scribbled his critiques on as he dissected every video Yuuri sent him.

He bid a cheerful goodbye to the old coach.

 

* * *

 

 

As an unseeded skater Yuuri had to go to Japan’s qualifiers.

Fuji was right, he blitzed them. Beating his competition by at least 50 points and breaking a record.

Really though, it had hardly been a fair fight. Yuuri almost felt guilty.

Almost.

 

* * *

 

 

The Nationals came. The margins were smaller but results no less satisfying.

The Japanese Skating Foundation was reeling. Who was this competitor and where had he come from?!

 

* * *

 

 

The call came. Yuuri had been expecting it but it still sent a trill of excitement down his spine.

He was going to the Grand Prix Final.


	6. GPF 2013 Fukuoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Viktor.

After arriving in Fukuoka accompanied by Minako, Yuuri felt a wave of homesickness. He missed Hasetsu. He missed his home. He missed the haven that he and Viktor had built throughout their lives. He missed walking down the street, hand in hand. Waving to Mari’s daughter, Rinko and her husband as they sent up the inn. Stopping by the Ice Castle to greet the Nishigoris.

Most of all he missed Viktor. He missed his voice, his laugh, his smile.

He missed the quiet moments sitting together as the rain pounded on their roof.  
Or fun moments when they danced around the kitchen singing.  
He missed waking up next to him.

It felt like a part of his soul was missing. Sometimes when he skated, he almost felt whole again. Almost but then it was gone.

Yuuri felt a tear escape to trail down his cheek.

“Yuuri what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Minako-sensei? Maybe after this we could stop by Hasetsu?”

Silence greeted his words, so he turned to look at her. She looked shaken, uncertain. “Yuuri are you sure? You haven’t even gone back to visit their graves.”

Yuuri felt shame on behalf of his alternate. “It’s time. Like you said I have to let go and move forward. Avoiding them, Hasetsu, that’s just running away.”

Minako pulled him into a hug. “I’m proud of you. Of how far you’ve come. I know that this will be hard but I’m here.”

Yuuri smiled, “Thanks Minako-sensei but first a gold medal.”

"That’s the spirit!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a strange experience. He had been here before of course but not as a competitor. As a coach. What an odd turnabout.

Minako had gone to check them in. Leaving him to wander.

He froze when he heard a familiar voice.

 _Viktor_.

No, not  _his_  Viktor. Remember that.

He looked around. Viktor was there, chatting to Chris and  _oh,_  that woman. Yuuri still didn’t know what to make of her. She was an anomaly. A presence that made this change of universe more real. Maybe that's why she annoyed him. That and Yuuri couldn't get that stupid article out his head.  

Yuuri gazed at the other Viktor, emotions crashing like waves inside of him. 

He looked so young, it was strange to see him like this. But at the same time, heart wrenching.

He was staring he realised but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Chris and Isana wandered off laughing and Viktor played idly on his phone. He seemed to sense Yuuri’s intense gaze. He looked up, straight into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri waited. He didn’t know what for. Recognition? A phrase he would find familiar? He didn’t know but hope built inside of him. 

He watched Viktor slide his fake smile on, and his hopes crumbled as quickly as they had risen. He watched as a feeling of deja vu settled over him as Viktor offered him for the second time, “Commemorative photo?”

Viktor was still the same it seemed. Not researching his competition. Still an airhead.

Viktor had never lived this incident down, all through their marriage. He had regretted and regretted it especially when Yuuri pulled it out during an argument. It was one of those things that no one got over. The thing that Yuuri had never lived down and Viktor refused to let him, was the Sochi banquet and even though it caused him no end of embarrassment Viktor would bring it up all the time when people asked how they met.

Their meeting had changed, the timing was different, yet Viktor had still gone and done it again. Yuuri could almost hear his Viktor’s moan of agony and anguish which made his lips twitch.

It was strange, he had been so dismayed a few moments ago. Hoping against hope that Viktor might be here with him. He knew better of course. But still he had that slight doubt and he had to confirm that this really wasn't his Viktor. And it wasn't. His Viktor would have never, ever had said that phrase to him again.

It was so weird, yet freeing to know his Viktor wasn't here. And so horribly funny to watch him repeat one of his biggest regrets.  It seemed Viktor was doomed no matter the universe. Yuuri felt mirth bubble up inside him. He tried to stop it but before he knew it he was laughing.

He watched as Viktor’s paparazzi smile faded into one of confusion. “Um, can I ask what’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing. You just made me recall something hilarious,” Yuuri smiled up him. He thought he might fall into despair when he saw Viktor. But Viktor always saved him it seemed. Even when it wasn’t his Viktor but another. They were still Viktor.

Viktor was obviously trying to figure how to answer this. “I hope it wasn’t me you were laughing at.”

“No no. You reminded me of someone. Someone a lot like you. Even he didn’t know who I was at first.”

Viktor frowned, “Someone like me? Wait, what do you mean who you are?”

Yuuri had started to depart, turning around he smiled cheekily feeling the devil take over, “See you on the ice Viktor.” Yuuri saw the moment it hit. A shocked expression claimed Viktor’s face and then a flush climbed up his neck. He laughed, delighted at the reaction and sent him a jaunty salute before exiting the hall. 

Yuuri will confess that he felt more than a little satisfaction at finally getting back at Viktor for the ‘commemorative photo’ comment. But mostly it had been fun to mess with Viktor. 


	7. Are You Laughing at Me? (Don't Say You're Laughing With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets Yuuri

Viktor was starting to feel desperate.

He had hoped that someone out there would challenge him by now. Move him. And soon. He had a three GPF winning streak and it was nice but not when winning was so easy.

He didn’t have high hopes for this season. There were no whisperings of a potential contender on the horizon or whatever.

At least a GPF was never boring. A GPF meant fun with Chris and Iz. They had been discussing potential bars and clubs together. Iz was set on karaoke for one night. Chris and her had departed giggling over potential song selections.

Viktor updated his Instagram with the selfie he had snapped with them. He perused his feed, liking things here and there when he felt a gaze on him. More fans he guessed. Some came early to catch the skaters before they went on the rink. He glanced up and his gaze connected to a chocolate brown one.

The man was Japanese with glasses on his face and messy hair. A small and lithe frame was clothed in a comfortable close-fitting tracksuit. Viktor almost sighed but he was always nice to his fans. He slipped on his press mask effortlessly as he smiled and offered the man, “Commemorative photo?”

The man blinked in surprised. His mouth dropped slightly open in a gasp. Viktor hoped he wasn’t going to scream or cry or something. He hated when fans did that. He was always useless with overt displays of emotion. 

But then he heard a laugh. The man seemed like he was trying not to but it look like he lost the fight and started laughing again. Viktor felt a bit incensed. A fan had never laughed at him before. This was a first.

Feeling a little put out, “Um, can I ask what’s so funny?”

The Japanese man smiled at him, “Oh nothing. You just made me recall something hilarious”

Viktor felt a little better but still it was weird, “I hope it wasn’t me you were laughing at”

“No, no. You just reminded me of someone. Someone a lot like you. Even he didn’t know who I was at first.” The Japanese man’s eyes sparkled with mirth at some hidden joke. 

Viktor frowned, not many people say that about him. Usually its ‘never before have we seen’ or 'Viktor's so unique' or whatever. It all got a bit humdrum when you heard it a thousand times. The second part confused him even more, “Someone like me? Wait what do you mean who you are?”

The Japanese man had started to walk away but he laughed at Viktor’s question. Viktor really didn’t like all the laughing, it was starting to make him feel like he was one being laughed at not this mysterious person like him.

He walked backwards while sending Viktor a cheeky grin, “See you on the ice Viktor”

See you on the ice.

_See you on the ice._

He was a competitor. Viktor felt shock then embarrassment climb up his face. He had really made a fool of himself. And the other guy knew it.

The Japanese man laughed again at his expression and sent him a salute before leaving. 

Viktor watched him go and wondered if maybe he should start heeding Yakov’s advice about researching his competitors.

It was a bit late now though. 


	8. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri competes in the GPF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the scores and skating stuff with a grain of salt. I am not an expert but I did my best!

Yuuri was first up being the newest seeded.

He had crafted new routines for his debut. He could’ve reused old ones but some weren’t appropriate like _Eros._   _Yuri on Ice_ was probably lost to the vortex of time and space that is alternate dimensions. The music having been made by a friend of Phichit’s in Detroit.

His theme was to _Let Go and Move Forward_

That’s what Minako-sensei had told him. Although it had been to alternate Yuuri about his grief it had resonated with him. To live in this universe, in this time, he was going have to let go of his old life. Let go of all his memories and assumptions and focus on this life. He couldn’t remain an island, or attempt to straddle the two worlds, he had to commit.

To commit to this life and move forward with it. To take opportunities that came, to be the best and maybe even find new love.

Because that’s what his Vitya would want him to do.

 

* * *

 

Viktor watched as the Japanese skater who had laughed merrily at him moved onto the ice. He looked like a different person. With his hair gelled back in a slick hairstyle, the glasses gone, and the black tight-fitting costume, he made a very attractive package. Viktor heard Chris’ appreciative whistle, “He’s new. Who’d have thought we’d get fresh blood in the Seniors.”

The announcer boomed, “YUURI KATSUKI OF JAPAN. FOR HIS SHORT PROGRAM HE WILL BE SKATING TO AN ORIGINAL COMPOSITION TITLED ‘SORRY, ARIGATOU, SAYONARA’”

Yuuri Katsuki. A name to put to this enigma. Viktor didn’t know what to make of this newcomer.

The Japanese skater assumed the start position and the music fell. It was obviously foreign, a nod to his roots. A beautiful soulful mix of instruments swelled around the rink.  The music seemed forlorn and sad yet strangely peaceful. Yuuri launched into a beautiful step sequence following it with a jump combination. A triple axel, a single and a quad loop. Each was smooth and landed without hitch.

Viktor watched in amazement as this new skater, swirled around the ice, effortlessly landing jumps with sharp step sequences and tight spins. It was breathtaking. But more than his technical brilliance was his performance. He seemed to be the music, and carefully pull the audience into his tale. A tale of grief, of woe, of heartbreak. He had lost something dear to him and it had nearly destroyed him. But now he was accepting the loss, letting go of the pain, he was saying goodbye to that part of his life. 

Yuuri was building up to the finish with another quad then a tight spin. He assumed his finishing pose right on beat with the music’s end. He held it there then bowed for the crowd, picking up a strangely shaped cushion for the Kiss and Cry.

“Jesus where in the world did that guy come from? How the hell is he only competing now?” Chris said incredulously

Viktor nodded his agreement. Yuuri was good. Very good. How on earth had he not seen him before? Why was he only making it to the GPF now?

Viktor watched the Kiss and Cry as Yuuri’s SP scores were announced.

114.27

Viktor gaped, that was amazing. The commentator was rambling on about the high technical difficulty, perfect presentation, and hinted that a record had possibly been broken but they had to confirm. He watched Yuuri, who looked pleased and then ecstatically hugged the woman with him. He hadn’t looked surprised Viktor thought or shocked. Merely satisfied. Like he had known all along that he could do well. Do great in fact. Where does someone who has never competed on an international stage get that kind of confidence from?

Viktor looked at the score again and felt for the first time in years the thrill of anticipation. The joy of a challenge. Hopefully Yuuri would follow through on the Free Skate too.

He couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

This theme had been a good idea. Yuuri didn’t know how he could’ve handle skating something he knew, something he loved, something crafted for him by Viktor.

The new routines helped him stay focused on the now but the theme gave him the chance to say goodbye, to let go, in a way that was intimate to both him and Viktor. Through the language of skating.

 Yuuri hadn’t expected to do so well. It was his first competition in over 60 years. But a triple digit score for his short program was great. Better than.

Him and Minako had had to sneak out of the stadium which was kind of fun. Being Japanese had been an advantage but still it was pandemonium. Every reporter wanted to talk Yuuri Katsuki, the dark horse. The skater who had only just debuted and was now at the top of the score board. Viktor had come in a couple of points behind him with Chris third by a larger margin.

The skating world held its collective breath. Was there someone out there who could take on Viktor? Only the Free Skate would tell. 

* * *

 

 

**GPF 2013 Fukuoka Discussion Board**

No hating on skaters. We all have our favourite so be nice.

Bullying will not be tolerated. You will be barred if this behaviour is exhibited. 

 **Topic:** _Who is Yuuri Katsuki?_

skatingislife [11 hours ago]

All right I'll start this chain. 

Who else was wowed by this Yuuri Katsuki? Who is he? Where did he come from?

More importantly can someone link me his instagram name? I think he got me. 

 

dancing_bear [11 hours ago]

OMG IKR!!!! I didn't even know who he was and then BAM!

 

sk8terbabe [11 hours ago]

I can't find anything on his previous career as a skater. Is he a ghost?

 

Lorelei [11 hours ago]

He didn't compete in Juniors. This was his DEBUT not just into Seniors but into the skating world as a whole!!

 

iicequeen [11 hours ago]

But why now? Why haven't we seen him before? 

 

later_skater [10 hours ago]

I FOUND ITTTTTT!!! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

links below

http://www.akima.com/athletes/sport/winter/figure-skating:Katsuki-Yuuri

A brief explanation - Yuuri is being sponsored by Akima. His profile is the link provided. 

He is the first figure skater they have ever sponsored. Akima sure live up to their reputation of finding unexpected/unknown athletes!

 

 

skatingislife [10 hours ago]

thanks later_skater. I'm gunna print this photo for my wall.  o(≧∇≦o)

 

 

> later_skater 
> 
> me tooo. Yuuri's made me a fan. He was so good! (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> katsuki_cutie
> 
> I'm on this fandom. Sweet Yuuri has my love （*’∀’人）♥
> 
> skatingislife
> 
> woah you were fast katsuki_cutie! *whispers* should i change my username too (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

 

iicequeen [10 hours ago]

it's still doesn't explain why he is only showing up now though...

 

sportygirl [10 hours ago]

maybe he was only able to do it now that he has a sponsor. Figure skating is really expensive. 

 

quads4quads [10 hours ago]

sportygirl is right. Financial strain is probably the most obvious explanation

 

vityasgirl [10 hours ago]

Could he beat viktor? their SPs scores were so close. 

 

 

> supergirl
> 
> I think its a legitimate possibility. If Katsuki keeps skating like this.
> 
> v-for-viktor
> 
> this Yuuri Katsuki is a newbie. He has never skated at an international competition. No way he is going to beat Viktor!
> 
> supergirl
> 
> just coz he's inexperienced at an international level doesn't mean he can't win. 
> 
> quads4life
> 
> i think what v-for-viktor is trying to say is that it would be unlikely for him to win. most don't at their first big competition. 
> 
> supergirl
> 
> I get it. he's the underdog but he broke the record for the SP. Even if he doesn't win I've got him pegged at making the podium at least.
> 
> vityasgirl
> 
> either way I'm looking forward to the FS tomorrow!

 

fairy_on_knives [9 hours ago]

more links guys!

Yuuri was previously a ballet dancer (well still technically is)! seeing those smooth step sequences no wonder!

Here are some of his performance 

**Lohengrin: https://youtu.be/lqk4bcnBqls**

**Swan Lake: https://youtu.be/CShopT9QUzw**

**Giselle: https://youtu.be/ql3o-1eSdbQ**

He has even won a few dance competitions!

  

 

> pointeyshoes
> 
> wow he's so good! 
> 
> iceicebaby
> 
> thanks so much fairy_on_knives!
> 
> gay-on-the-rocks
> 
> ♡〜ლ(๑癶ᴗ癶๑)ლ〜♡
> 
> later_skater
> 
> I DIDN'T KNOW I NEEDED THIS UNTIL I SAW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
>  

manga_eyes [9 hours ago]

sorrys for my english. It is not my first language  


Katsuki-san's Instagram handle is  **katsuki-yuuri**

he posts often!!!

 

* * *

 

 **katsuki-yuuri** gained 15.1k followers in one night.

 

During that long night, after intense discussion on the matter, the  **katsuki_fc** was also born. 

 

The skating community were on the edge of their seats as the morning of the Free Skate approached.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links are merely to the song or part of the performance mentioned. You don't need to watch these; I merely added them for authenticity/aesthetic.  
> The Akima link is obviously fake.


	9. #DiamondThieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sets some mental boundaries.  
> Viktor is grilled about his meeting with Yuuri by Isana and Chris  
> Isana and Viktor figure things out.

Yuuri stared at the ceiling as he went through the day’s events.

He had met Viktor.

He had scored the highest on the SP.

He had teased Viktor.

Oh god, had he seemed like a total weirdo laughing at Viktor. Who does that?

Yuuri moaned and rolled around on his bed, trying to stifle this second-hand embarrassment that he was suddenly feeling. He didn’t regret his actions but he was starting to feel self-conscious. Had he done the right thing?

Yuuri didn’t know anymore what the right thing was. He supposed the only way forward was to accept that this Viktor was a different person. Therefore it would be best to treat him normally and naturally. Not to have any expectations of him. Not to start something either.

Yuuri had been through life already, he was more experienced and more worldly then 24 year old Viktor. He had also been married to an alternate version of the man which in all cases gave him an unfair advantage. So no, it wouldn’t be fair for Yuuri to start anything.

But if Viktor did, if _this_ Viktor asked. Then that would be a different story.

Feeling satisfied with his decision, Yuuri rolled over to go to sleep. But the bed still felt empty. He raided the hotel room’s closet for extra pillows. He brought back three and laid them down in a line underneath the doona. He climbed in next to the pillows and turned his back on them. They weren’t warm like his husband had been but the pressure against his back and legs soothed him.

Closing his eyes he escaped into a dream where his husband was curled up beside him, his silver hair glowing from the moonlight that shined in through the curtains. Cherry blossom petals blew in through the open window on the warm night air that blew through Hasetsu. And if you listened closely you could hear the soothing sound of the sea. 

 

* * *

 

Viktor eagerly joined Chris and Isana for dinner. It was a rumbustious affair, all of them enjoying seeing each other after a long time apart and all of them on a high from doing their routines. They were in a cosy little place not far from the hotel eating a local speciality called _m_ _otsunabe_ that had been recommended to them.  It was a delicious brothy soup with heaps of vegetables and meat.

“Isana how did you go in your short?” he inquired.

Isana nodded, “Good good, 71.52” Both he and Chris clapped, it was an impressive score. Isana smiled, “Thanks guys. I’m in at third but I’m close enough to them that I can make it up in the free”

“Well you won’t believe this Iz but Viktor’s in at second. I’m third by the way,” Chris said cheekily while peering at Viktor.

Isana blinked, “Whoa when has that ever happened before?”

Chris hummed happily, “Not since the time of the great Stephane Lambiel if I do recall correctly.”

Isana looked at Viktor, “So who’s your rival Viktor?”

Viktor frowned into his _motsunabe_. “I’m not really certain.”

“So a spectre stole your number 1 spot?”

Viktor shook his head frustrated, “I mean I’ve never heard of him before today.”

Isana rolled her eyes at him, “Viktor you forget things all the time. I bet he’s been under your nose this whole time and you just don’t recognise the poor man.”

Ouch. Well that hit a sore spot as Viktor recalled Katsuki laughing at him (no no he hadn’t been laughing _at_ him but seriously it had felt like it) and cheerily calling to him “ _See you on the ice”._ He felt embarrassed even remembering it.

Chris, of course, zeroed in on the blush, “What’s got you all pink and pretty Viktor? It’s Katsuki isn’t it? What happened?”

Viktor sighed knowing Chris would be relentless. “I met him okay.”

“So what’s your mysterious rival like?”

Viktor felt his blush returning, “Actually I didn’t know he was a competitor. I thought he was a fan when I caught him staring at me so I offered him a commemorative photo.”

Isana groaned, as she lay her head onto the table in exaggerated despair. “Oh my god, you didn’t Viktor? Why don’t you research your competition like every one else?”

Chris grinned, delighted at the direction this was going. “So did he cut you down elegantly for being so ignorant? Snub you? Insult you?”

Viktor turned puzzled, “Neither. He laughed. Not just a giggle, he was literally in tears.”

Chris snickered, “I bet you were confused as hell.”

Isana also chuckled. “So what happened next?”

Viktor felt absurd just telling this story. “I asked him what was so funny.”

Both his friends cackled with laughter at this. Pouting he continued, “He said that it was nothing. I just reminded him of something hilarious.”

Chris snorted, “Yeah you.”

“Yeah he’s probably laughing at what an airhead the “ _Living Legend_ ” is.” Isana giggled, while putting on a mockingly over-done tone when saying the nickname.

Viktor pouted again, “You think so? I mean I asked him if he was laughing at me and he denied it. He said I reminded him of someone. Someone a lot like me. Apparently even they didn’t know who he was.”

Chris and Isana exchanged a look and then gave Viktor a pitying smile while their eyes shone with barely concealed mirth. “He was laughing at you”

Isana gave him a pat as he slumped down in the booth chair “There, there. But really, you deserved it Viktor. Who can blame the man? It’s basic courtesy to know who you are competing against not to mention good strategy.”

“You sound like Yakov,” Viktor muttered.

Chris and Isana laughed. “Come on _cher_ tell us the rest or I’ll just ask Katsuki next time I see him. You know I will”

Chris was shameless so of course he would. Resigning himself to being teased Viktor sighed, “Well he started to leave after that and I called after him asking what he meant. He just laughed but then he said _see you on the ice Viktor._ I er…um…realised he must be a competitor and… _”_

“That you’d just made a total and utter fool of yourself,” Chris finished for him. “I think I want to shake this guy’s hand. The first person to leave Viktor Nikiforov speechless in less than 30 seconds.”

“Oh to be a fly on the wall when he said _see you on the ice,”_ Isana looked into the distance as if imagining it then she snorted, “I bet your expression was priceless.”

Viktor rolled his eyes now.

“But being serious, Katsuki came from nowhere right Viktor?” Chris looked over at him frowning.

Viktor nodded. Joining the Seniors at this age was unheard of. Yet Katsuki had not only done it, he had done it with flying colours.

“What do you mean out of nowhere Chris? I thought that was Viktor’s goldfish memory speaking,” Isana was looking confused. Viktor sent her an exasperated look.

Chris explained, “This wasn’t just Yuuri Katsuki’s debut into Seniors. It was his debut into the international skating world.”

“So when you meant nowhere…”

“I meant we have never heard of him before today. And trust me, with skating like his we would’ve. He has never skated competitively except for his qualifiers for this GPF. He didn’t do Juniors at all.”

Isana gaped at them both, “Holy shit, that’s unreal.”

Chris glances at them both, “I’d really like to know his origin story, wouldn’t you agree?”

Viktor did indeed. Maybe then he could understand this mystery of a competitor. This skater who performed with such passion and emotion and skill.

Isana looked them both over curiously, “How are you guys taking this? I mean he literally poofed out of nowhere and swooped in and took the top spot.”

Viktor already knew what he was. He was happy. He was fired up. And he prayed that this Yuuri Katsuki brought even more to the table.

“Actually, I’m quite enjoying this turn of events.”

Chris gave him a considering look, “Me too. This has all been very exciting”

 

* * *

 

Isana and Viktor bid Chris good bye in the lobby. Together made their way up to Isana’s room.

At her door Viktor moved in to kiss her but was halted by the firm grip on his shoulders.

“Viktor we need to talk…about us…this”

Viktor blinked, confused but agreed. He followed Isana into her room, copying her as placed her jacket on the bed. She gestured to the two lounge chairs that sat next to the tall window. Viktor sat while Isana poured them a glass of water. She folded into the armchair next to him after placing the glasses on the coffee table in between them. It was silent while they watched the city skyline, beautiful in its darkened state with lights twinkling like stars.

Isana finally broke the silence, “Viktor I think we need to stop this.”

Viktor frowned at her confused, “Any reason why?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

Viktor quirked an eyebrow at her, “We can still be friends, why does having sex have anything to do with that Iz?”

She sighed, “We crossed a line Viktor. We were lucky that it didn’t ruin our friendship.”

“But it didn’t so why does it matter?”

Isana turned to him frustrated, “Because there’s nothing there. And I’m not who you’re looking for Viktor. I can’t give you what you want.”

Viktor froze, “And what is that?”

“Viktor you’re my friend and I love you so I know. I know you’re lonely. That you’re looking for that person you can shower all that love you’re so full of on but…” She waved a hand helplessly, “It’s not me. I thought, I hoped, we could be that’s why I let it go so long but I understand now that we’ll never be more than friends.”

Viktor looked at Isana, her sad expression highlighted by the glow of the city below. He loved her too. But not in the way he had dreamed he would love someone, not in the way he wanted to. It was more a comfortable type of love. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t thought too deeply about it because it was easy being with Isana.

But she was right. And she deserved more than what he was giving her.

“Viktor? Please say something”

He smiled at her in reassurance “I was just thinking about what you said.” He sighed, “I think you’re right. I didn’t really think too far ahead because it was just so easy and comfortable with you. But love, real love, is never easy. And it’s true, that’s what I want. I thought we might have it, I truly did. But…”

“But we don’t.”

Viktor sighed again, “Yes.” He turned to Isana a bemused smile on his face, “Friends?” whilst offering his hand.

She smirked, “Friends,” taking it and shaking it.

Viktor slumped into the chair and sent Isana a humorous expression, “Did we just break up?”

Isana rolled her eyes, “I don’t think you can break something that isn’t there in the first place Viktor.”

“Break-up sex? Or should it be make-up sex?”

She punched him in the arm, “Don’t turn into Chris on me”

They fell into a companionable silence as they watched Fukuoka from above. Neither needing to fill it. Both comfortable in each other’s presence.

Isana looked at him, “You’re thinking about him aren’t you?”

Viktor started, he hadn’t realised he was so transparent “No-o”

Isana laughed, “You always suck at lying when caught Viktor”

Viktor shrugged, “So what if I thinking about Yuuri Katsuki”

Isana snickered, “I never said who _he_  was Viktor.”

Viktor blushed at getting caught so easily. “I’m looking forward to it that’s all”

Isana gave him a piercing look, that almost made him squirm, “I bet you are,” she finally murmured.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after returning to his own room, Viktor stared at the ceiling remembering Yuuri Katsuki’s moving SP and the way he had laughed so freely at Viktor.

Viktor wondered if tomorrow he would finally unravel the mystery that was Yuuri Katsuki.

Maybe have another chance to talk with him.

But he knew one thing for certain, he was looking forward to the FS.  For the first time in awhile Viktor didn’t know what medal he might be getting. And that was exciting.   

He tried his best to fall asleep despite the anticipation that filled his body.


	10. Fly, Skate, Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skating community waits with baited breath for the FS  
> Yuuri and Viktor dual it out in the FS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i made a mistake with the skating scores I'm sorry  
> I suck at math :/

**Yuuri Katsuki: The Dark Horse**

The international skating community was rocked back on its heels when newly debuting Yuuri Katsuki made a splash with his Short Program for the men’s figure skating Grand Prix Finals. Previously unknown before today not much was expected from the 23 year old, Japanese competitor who was new to the Seniors game as well as to the international scene. However the Japanese skater went out to break the Short Program record, his program featuring one of the highest recorded amount of technical difficulties ever performed. It shattered the previous record held by none other than skating legend Viktor Nikiforov himself and placed Katsuki firmly in first place.

 For reasons not stated Yuuri Katsuki has not appeared in any competitions except his GPF qualifiers, and he also did not compete in the Juniors skating league. Although it is not a requirement that a skater must compete in the Juniors before ascending to Seniors it is practically unheard of for a skater to go straight to Seniors. Most skaters gain competitive experience in Juniors and move on to the Seniors league when ready. The fact that Katsuki has managed to debut straight into Seniors plus also break a record is astonishing and beyond remarkable.

The big question on everyone’s mind is who is Yuuri Katsuki? It can be seen from his SP that he is indeed a skilled skater capable of both technical brilliance and moving emotive performances. A lethal combination. It has been established that Yuuri Katsuki has been sponsored by Akima, sports equipment and athletics gear company that are also known for sponsoring _unique_ athletes. Yuuri Katsuki is the first figure skating to be sponsored by Akima and he certainly fits their mould of different yet brilliant athletes.  A statement was issued by Akima’s Chairman, Masato Akihiro:

_“Yuuri Katsuki is a gifted and hard-working skater and I have faith he will put Japan on the international skating map”_

It certainly shows that Akima are putting their hopes on Katsuki, and with good reason. Other facts have surfaced about the mysterious skater. He has degrees in both Sports Psychology and Dance from the University of Tokyo. He has a background in ballet dancing and has won multiple awards for this. Unfortunately, no reasons have surfaced to explain his absence from the ice. Many people have proposed that it was financial which is a valid theory for figure skating is one of the most expensive sports and it is only after receiving Akima's backing that he has come onto the scene.

Yuuri Katsuki was not available for comment after his SP but hopefully he will be releasing a statement after the Free Skate tomorrow. Viktor Nikiforov was the favourite for this year’s GPF but with Yuuri Katsuki on the ice now who knows what will happen?

Personally, I can’t wait.

\-----By Yukino Satou-----

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke the next morning feeling refreshed and at peace after his dream.

It was the Free Skate today.

He remembered his dream of a quiet moment at home with Viktor beside him. Viktor smiling down at him in bed. The cherry blossoms blooming and spreading their fragrance into the air in Hasetsu. It seemed so long ago. Yet it seemed like yesterday.

It’s like his Viktor had been with him even if that weren’t possible. The words his Viktor had said echoed through his mind though.

“ _I meant what I said on the beach Yuuri_ moya lyubov.  _I have loved our life, every second of it. We had a good one. A great one even. Don’t forget it but don’t let it hold you back. Fly_ moya lyobov, _skate, you’re too amazing not to. But most importantly, Yuuri my heart, live. ”_

Yuuri closed his eyes as tears fell. Had it really been a dream? Yuuri didn’t care.

_“I’m always with you. I love you. I love you so much Yuuri. Sayonara.”_

A dream. A ghost. A memory. It didn’t matter, it had given him the piece that he needed. That final push to face this world with all he had. He had a second chance and he was going take it.

 

And fly

 

And skate

 

And live

 

* * *

 

 

GamerSamer **@gamersamer** · 12m

OMG its almost time

#2013GPF #YKvsVN #icantfknwait 

 

Blade **@blade_on_ice** · 11m

HELL YASSSSSSSSS my body is ready.

#2013GPF #YKvsVN

 

Iceiceprincess **@iceiceprincess** · 11m

IDONTKNOWWHOTOCHEERFOR ARGH

#govitya #goyuuri #gpf #ykvsvn

 

Sk8terboi **@sk8terboi** · 10m

Guys lets not forget there are other skaters in the GPF beside Viktor and Yuuri

#gochris #gojj #goseung-gil #gogeorgi #GPF

 

RSP **@rens_sheep_pillow** · 10m

we haven’t **@sk8terboi** but srsly who isn’t eager to watch the dual of #YKvsVN am I right or amirite?!

#GPF #imsoright

 

viktor_is_my_bae **@viktor_is_my_bae** · 8m

Viktor is totally taking that newbie DOWN! Here’s to another GOLD!

#Viktoristhevictor #GPF #goviktor #letsmakeit4gold

 

Elsa **@lonelyicequeen❄** · 7m

I think Viktor needs to be the one on the look out coz I got a feeling that we’ve got a new king! WHOS SO FKN AWEOSOMES

#GOYUURI #GPF #imwatching #YKvsVN #yuuriforgold

 

Grey **@earlgreytea** ☕· 6m  

I’m going for this Katsuki guy coz not only is he good, I want to see Nikiforov knocked off!

#goldforkatsuki #GPF #bootonikiforov

 

Lily **@lilylolly** · 6m

ERMAGERD I am so TORN! And here I thought I would just be having a peaceful time cheering Viktor. But I am SPLIT in TWO ERGH!

#howdidyoudothistomeYUURI #YKvsVN #GPF #whodoicheerfor #idcwhogetsgold #imgoingtodiewhentheyskateanyway #fangirlscream

 

Viktor’s wife **@marriedtovitya** · 6m

VIKTOR for the WIN!!! MY BABY’S GUNNA TAKE HOME HIS 4TH GOLD JUST YOU WATCH!!!

#preparetoloseKatsuki #goldforviktor #viktoristhevictor #GPF

 

Skatingislife **@skatingislife**

OMG OMG OMG ╰(✧∇✧╰) GUYS the stream is about to START⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾!! Grab your pillows and your popcorn!!

LET THE SKATING BEGIN ☆ミヾ(∇≦((ヾ(≧∇≦)〃))≧∇)ノ彡☆

#2013GPF #YKvsVN #incoherentscreaming #myparentsthoughtiwasdying #lol #ithinkiam #ofsheerexcitement

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Minako arrived for the FS only to be swamped by reporters. It was a little off-putting.

Yuuri has had experience with the press though, you don’t marry Viktor Nikiforov and not learn a thing or two.

Minako was looking frantically around at all the flashing and yelling but Yuuri merely put on a warm smile and pitched his voice just so. “Thank you all for being so interested in me but I would like to remain focused for my Free Skate today. I will answer any questions you have when that is over. Thank you.”

Some of the journalists looked like they wanted to push but Yuuri quickly steered Minako through them, smiling and merely repeating the same thing in a different way.   

Minako looked over at Yuuri wide-eyed, “Whoa you’re a sensation Yuuri, who knew? You handled that pretty well. I was overwhelmed sorry.”

Yuuri laughed, “They always do that.”

“Always?”

Yuuri coughed, “From what I’ve seen on the TV”

Minako nodded, “Yeah, I guess. It never looks that bad though. Maybe because those stars are used to it?”

“Most likely,” but there was no getting used Yuuri thought just dealing with it. “Come on let’s go to the practice”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri warmed up on the ice. Running through bits and pieces of his program.

He tested a few jumps to make sure he had the rhythm right as well.

What was most confusing were the other skaters. Yuuri felt like he was being stared at when he wasn’t watching. And no it wasn’t his imagination - he definitely was being stared at. Everyone was probably sizing him up, after seeing his SP their impression of him must have changed dramatically. Still it was disconcerting to have his practice time so closely watched. Is this what it felt like for Viktor? He almost felt like doing something outrageous like turning around and making a face or pulling a quad flip on them. Yuuri snorted at the idea. It was tempting, so tempting.

No one approached him either. Maybe they were wary of him. Maybe because he was the unknown.

Still Yuuri had been certain that Chris, brazen as he is, to attempt to make contact of some sort.

Viktor seemed to be concentrating on his own practice. It was a good show but Yuuri noticed that even he was darting quick glances at him.

Well it was nice to know he had made an impact at least.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was last up since he scored the highest on the SP.

He spent most of the FS listening to his music.

He noticed the Chris’ skating hadn’t changed in style or in how disturbing it was despite the universe jump.

Soon it was Viktor’s turn on the ice. Being a fan Yuuri remembered what he had skated for his 2013 GPF. He wondered if the routine would be the same. His SP had so…

The music started and that confirmed it. It was the same.

It was a remake of the classic song ‘[Out Here On My Own](https://youtu.be/gIu2r1rya2Q)’ from FAME: the Musical and had suited Viktor’s theme of _Yearning_.

Yuuri knew many had seen the song choice and theme as yearning for love. In a way it was true but the other part of the song applied probably even more so. The part about being on his own. Alone. And not fitting in.

He could see it as he watched this Viktor skate. Yes he was yearning for love, for anything really, in the hope that it might lead him out of his lonely life.

Viktor had told him during their life together that victory had been isolating in a way he hadn’t ever imagined. Skaters were in awe of him or jealous of him. The public had expected more and more.

So he kept winning. But this only served to isolate him further.

Yuuri watched as this Viktor skated his loneliness and yearned for something, anything, to save him. And his heart went out to him as Viktor brought the routine to a close. Viktor assumed his final position with his right hand reaching up to the stadium’s ceiling as if reaching for help from above and the other on his heart.

Viktor waved to the crowd and picked up some souvenirs for the Kiss and Cry. He began to make his way towards the ice for he was next. Yuuri looked on as the big screen showed Viktor entering the Kiss and Cry. Yakov was there in all his formidable gruffness. He patted Viktor on the back as the waited for the score.

The announcer booms “219.48 – MAKING HIS TOTAL SCORE IS 335.3. VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS IN THE LEAD!”

Viktor sent his signature heart motif and Yakov gave him another back slap. It was an impressive score setting him well above all the other competitors by a decent margin.

Yuuri heard Minako make an alarmed sound in her throat.

He glanced over and smiled “Don’t worry. I can beat him Minako.”

Minako looked at him strangely, then she shook her head, “That’s some confidence Yuu-chan. Where did you get it I wonder?”

Yuuri grinned, “Maybe I’m from an alternate universe?”

Minako laughed, “All right mister joker. Get out there and break a leg!”

Yuuri gave her a hug and stepped out onto the ice. He assumed his starting position and felt a fire burn through his body and settle in his heart. A joyous smiled settled on his face.

It was time. Time to face the future.

And here, in this world, he would fly, he would skate and he would live!

 

* * *

 

Viktor moved to the boards, anticipation thrumming in his veins as Yuuri Katsuki assumed his starting position.

The announcer boomed “YUURI KATSUKI OF JAPAN, PERFORMING HIS FREE SKATE TO ‘HISTORY MAKER’.

Viktor frowned he didn’t recognise the song but then that wasn’t strange. Yuuri Katsuki seemed the type to not do anything expected. It was something Viktor could respect.

The [music](https://youtu.be/wWkW_tMwOfc) started in a stream of notes, that quickly evolved into an upbeat song with a strong rhythm. The lyrics spoke of making his dreams come true, of making history, of believing in oneself. As the chorus began Yuuri threw himself into a perfect quad lutz, followed by a single. 

Viktor watched in wonder as the other skater smiled broadly, while going into passionate yet joyful step sequences.

He launched into a quad salchow and landed perfectly.

Viktor could see the tale that Yuuri elegantly spun filled with emotions. He was moving forward, looking ahead, and he was enthused with all the possibilities that he saw. He wasn’t going to forget his past but he would not let it tie him down. For right now, the future was wondrous and he was grabbing it with both hands. Yuuri conveyed the complex emotions artfully and seamlessly. Appearing both wistful yet determined and joyful at this new turn.

Awe ran through Viktor as he watched Yuuri pull another quad, a loop this time, which was landed flawlessly.

Viktor’s eyes widen how was he not tired? Wasn’t he going save anything for the second half?

Yuuri didn’t show any fatigue, he was still smiling with wonder and joy. The music slowed briefly and Yuuri move from a spread eagle into a smooth and tight spin. The music then got faster and faster. Yuuri built with it, doing a fast and complicated step sequence. The movements smooth and on point. Not a foot out of place.

The music reached a crescendo and Yuuri launched into a jump combination. He landed all three perfectly. He kept the rhythm going and launched again into another combination landing them all effortlessly. The music built and built Yuuri spun around the rink in rapid choreography and then built speed for the last jump.

Viktor felt his breath catch as he watched. He knew that set up. He knows what Yuuri is going to do but its impossible. Even he had never dared it on his last jump.

As if to defy his very words Yuuri launched into a perfect quad flip and lands without trouble and goes straight into a fast spin. He assumes his finish position right as the music ends. He’s standing with his legs together with his arms up in a V as if he had already won with a smile that is both joyful yet slightly sad.

Viktor feels his heart clench. It was _magnificent._

 _He_ was magnificent.

* * *

 

Yuuri sat in the Kiss and Cry with Minako who was hugging him hard.

“Yuuri you were amazing, wonderful, breathtaking! I know Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari were all watching. And I know they’d be as proud as I am”

And Viktor, wherever he was, had been watching too Yuuri thought warmly.

“Thank you, Minako-sensei. I know they were here. I could feel them”

They both turned to the screen as the announcer boomed his score “223.12 – MAKING HIS COMBINED SCORE IS 338.02. YUURI KATSUKI HAS TAKEN FIRST PLACE! WHAT AN AMAZING TURN AROUND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!”

Yuuri grinned in delight and spun around to hug Minako, who was weeping, "You won Yuuri, you won!"

The announcer droned on about a personal best being made and a record being broken but it didn’t matter.

Yuuri smiled as he simply just enjoyed the moment.

 

* * *

 

The fact that he had lost hadn’t really sunken in. Even Yakov hadn’t been able to sum up a suitable lecture being just as blown away.

Viktor answered the questions the press threw at him with practised ease and the usual vagueness. He joked about being knocked to silver even though inside he was reeling. The press eagerly moved on to Yuuri and Viktor had to admit even he was curious what Yuuri had to say.

“ _Katsuki-san how do feel about winning gold at your first GPF? Your first ever international competition?”_

Yuuri smiled softly but genuinely “I’m still stunned to be honest. But very honoured truly. Since I was young this has been my dream”

_“Why are you only competing now Katsuki-san? If you say it was your dream why not compete earlier?”_

Yuuri’s smiled turned sad “Well there were a number of variables that prevented me from skating. Financial being one but probably the most prevalent was grief due to a personal tragedy”

_“A personal tragedy?”_

Yuuri nodded “Yes it was quite devastating. I stopped pursuing skating because of it”

Viktor noted that Yuuri didn’t elaborate at the pointed question but carefully dodged it. Obviously, he didn’t want to discuss it. It was so rude how the reporters didn’t take a hint.

“ _Katsuki-san your theme was to Let Go and Move Forward. Is it related to this?”_

“Yes it is where my theme stems from. Both routines I choreographed with this in mind”

_“Katsuki-san you choreograph your own routines?”_

Viktor blinked, he also choreographed them too. How extraordinary.  He didn’t know why he was surprised, Viktor did that himself.

“Yes, with guidance from my ballet teacher Minako Okukawa and my temporary coach Fujito”

_“Katsuki-san your coach Fujito, is that Fujito Ryosuke? Did he not retire to Hokkaido?”_

 “I believe that is Coach Fujito’s full name. He is still in Hokkaido, but until I can find a permanent coach he has kindly offered to take me on long distantly until I do. He has been very helpful and if he’s watching I wish to express my thanks and gratitude.”

Viktor saw a murmur go through the reporters. Viktor didn’t recognise the name but apparently some people did.

_“Katsuki-san what are your plans regarding your skating career?”_

Yuuri’s eyes suddenly lit with fire “I will be going as far as I can. I have been given a rare opportunity, a second chance to make my dream a reality by the Akima Corporation to whom I will be forever grateful too. I intend to make the most of it in every way possible”

Viktor felt a smile creep on to his face at the bold statement. It seemed someone had answered his call. His desperate plea for someone to move him. To challenge him. It looked like the rest of the season wouldn't be boring at all.


	11. Commemorative Photo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to make contact with Phichit  
> Yuuri meets Viktor for a second time

**katsuki-yuuri**

 

[ _image: selfie of yuuri looking down at his golf medal with bemused smile_ ]

❤ 18.1k likes

 **katsuki-yuuri** still can’t believe it #goldmedal #gpf #humbled #dreamcometrue

 **sukeota3sisters** You were so good Uncle Yuuri! You deserved it! Come by so we can see it!

 **ice_castle_madonna** you were amazing Yuu-kun! Gold worthy!

 **lord_of_the_ice_castle** Congrats! You’ve come so far!

 **phichit+chu** Your awesome dude! I was so inspired by your performance(இ௦இ)

 **minami-kei** Katsuki-senpai you were so magnificent! I wanna skate like you someday! o(*>ω<*)o

 **katsuki_fc** CONGRATS ON YOUR GOLD! YOU WERE SO AMAZING!!!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

13.7k comments

 

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

 

[ _image: Yuuri posing with Minako while holding his medal_ ]

❤ 15.3k likes

 **katsuki-yuuri** I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t have this medal if it weren’t for @minako-okukawa. #thankyousomuch #family #thiswasforyou #gpf

 **minako-okukawa** It was all you Yuuri. I just gave you a push and then enjoyed the ride! I’m so proud of you!

 **katsuki-yuuri** sending a special thanks also to Coach Fujito. Wouldn’t be here without your guidance! #bestcoach #stillfearingthenotepadtho

 **fuji-yes-like-the-mt** You were bloody amazing kid! And it was my pleasure.

 **katsuki-yuuri** Fuji you’re on Instagram?!

 **fuji-yes-like-the-mt** you think I can’t navigate my way around these new fangle devices?

 **katsuki-yuuri** of course not Coach! I’m so glad you watched!

 **fuji-yes-like-the-mt** Got a full notepad tho kid. We got some work to do.

 **katsuki-yuuri** 〣( ºΔº )〣

12.4k comments

 

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

[ _image:Yuuri posing with his medal alongside Masato Akihiro_ ]

❤ 17.6k likes

 **katsuki-yuuri** a big thanks to @akima and @akihiro-masato who made this day possible!

 **akima** we love seeing athletes achieve their dream. Congrats Yuuri!

 **akihiro-masato** You lived up to and exceeded my expectations. You were phenomenal Yuuri! Congratulations on that gold, you totally deserve it!

14.3k comments

 

* * *

 

Keep_calm_and_skate **@keep_calm_and_skate** · 17m

WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!!!!!

 #yuurikatsuki #goldforyuuri #2013gpf

 

Makkachins_master **@Viktors_dog** · 16m

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I refuse to believe it (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

#whathappenedviktor #gpf #nonononono

 

Snow_cones_in_hell **@snowconesinhell** · 15m

MAYDAY MAYDAY YK WAS VICTORIOUS OF THE DUAL VN IS GOING DOWN

DOWN DOWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN *crasssshhhhh$%^$%^$%*

#ykwin #goldforyuuri #yuurikatsuki #silverforviktor #vnloses #2013gpf

 

Yukiona **@yukiona** · 13m

Sigh chris got third again. His routine was so smexy and awesome when will he break through?!

#gochris #bronze #thirdisstillgr8 #bronzeforchris #betterlucknextime #imrootingforyou #gpf

 

Skalda **@skalda** · 11m

Seriously tho both V’s and Y’s SP routines were outta dis world. It was so hard to choose. But Katsuki’s FS just had me Σ (　 Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙. I mean he did a quad flip AT THE END OF THE FS. Not even V can do that.

#likewhoa #clearwinner #blownawayman #whatkindastaminadoesYKhave #gpf #goldforyuuri

 

Yuu_chan_is_my_chan **@yuu_chan_is_my_chan** · 10m

OMG Idc where Yuuri came from but he is so adorable and so incredible (●♡∀♡). #goldforyuuri #gpf Something terrible must have happened for him to stop skating ˓˓(ᑊᘩᑊ⁎)

#pooryuuri #sogladyourheretho

 

Ice_cube **@ice_cube❄** · 9m

 **@yuu_chan_is_my_chan** IKR but then he is so intense and handsome on the ice. I ♡ the contrast! I agree tho he totally didn’t want to talk about it in the press con. Must be really painful. #iwonderwhatitwas #butialsodontwannapry #sigh #gpf

 

Khione **@greekicegoddess** · 8m  

 **@yuu-chan-is-my-chan @ice_cube❄** He said it was a ‘personal tragedy’ and he was grieving about it. I’m thinking someone close to him probs died. I can relate my grandma died, we were so close. I could barely function for ages. He’s so inspiring

#goyuuri #gpf

 

Ice_me_babe **@icemebabe** · 7m

We should respect his wishes and not pry! Just be happy for his win.

#yuuriwinsgold #gpf

 

viktorsheartismine **@viktorsheartismine** · 5m

Viktor deserved to win! There was obvious bias! They just didn’t want Viktor to win for a 4th time! Disgusting! At least they should’ve given it to Chris then this nobody!

#viktordeservedgold #viktorforgold #nosilverforviktor #downwithYK #gpf

 

Skatingislife **@skatingislife** · 4m

YUURI YOU WERE SO AMAZIN, AWESOME, INSPIRING, MAGILICIOUS FANTASTICO! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ OMFG THAT QUAD FLIP! ‧˚₊*̥(* ⁰̷̴͈꒨⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊*̥ CONGRATS ON YOUR GOLD!!!!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

#GOLDFORYUURI #YUURIKATSUKI #GPF #YUURIISACUTIE

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was enjoying a rare moment of quiet since winning the GPF. He’d found a spot between a large decorative plant and a pillar. All the attention and the fans were nice and he had enjoyed making them happy but he was at the heart of things an introvert so he had just needed some time away to process everything. He stared at the gold medal. It would’ve most likely gone to Viktor if he hadn’t jumped universe or whatever this was, it had in his world he recalled. The next one had as well.

Yuuri examined the medal, watching as the light gleamed off its gold surface. He didn’t feel bad about taking it. No, not after his resolution on the ice to live in this world with everything he had. An odd feeling had moved through him though as he looked at it. He wondered if he hadn’t been so anxious, if Vicchan hadn’t died, if he had had more faith in himself, would he have been in this very position the first time round? At Sochi? It was a lot of ifs and it probably wasn’t realistic as that Yuuri had been stumbling through life without the knowledge, and prior experience that he had. Back then he had listened to his anxiety more often than attempting to push past it. With more than 70 years of living with his anxiety he now knew how to handle it better, it wasn’t like he was immune to it but it was much easier especially because his own self-esteem was not as low as it used to be. No it wasn’t a fair scenario to entertain given his past self’s state at the time, but he had had the skills certainly if today was any proof. And Viktor had seen them. Viktor had known that he had had the capability to be great if only he believed in himself.

Yuuri smiled down at the medal yet not really seeing it, he saw his husband arriving like a whirlwind in Hasetsu determined to coach Yuuri. Yes he had seen something that Yuuri hadn’t seen in himself for months to come. Yuuri ran his thumb over the medal, maybe this was a second chance for him in a way. To show that all Viktor’s coaching and all his faith in Yuuri wasn’t for nothing. That he had been worth it. It wasn’t like Yuuri hadn’t had a successful career but his initial stages had been marked by failure, by self-doubt and disbelief. Even when he had gone on to win multiple times, there were still people who thought he had stolen Viktor, that he had wasted his time. Yuuri smirked down at the medal. Here was his chance to prove them wrong.

Yuuri placed the medal back inside his jacket and glanced around furtively. No-one had spied his hiding place yet, he could probably stretch it for few more minutes then he’d have to face the public again. He wondered if he could go back to the hotel soon. He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked his social media notifications and was mildly amazed at how quickly they had blown up. In his previous career it had been an on-going joke about how Yuuri was practically a ghost on social media however having had Viktor as an idol and a husband he had seen the benefits of being active on social media. So he had made it a point to post more often in this universe.

He  was going through his Instagram smiling at the comments from the Nishigoris, making a mental note to buy them some souvenirs. Maybe get the triplets an autograph or two. When one comment stood out above the rest:

 

>    **phichit+chu** Your awesome dude! I was so inspired by your performance(இ௦இ)
> 
>  

 Yuuri felt his eyes widen. Phichit had commented on his Instagram! Yuuri stared at the comment and felt his heart clench. One of the things he had missed in this world was his best friend. Phichit was 18 if the universe hadn’t done weird things again. He was still competing in the Juniors, not making it to the GPF until the 2016 Barcelona GPF. Yuuri didn’t want to wait that long. He wanted to meet his best friend now. He wanted to tell Phichit everything. If there was anyone on this earth he could tell the truth to, it was Phichit. But what did he do? Fly to Bangkok? That seemed a bit too…extreme. Yuuri scanned through Phichit’s photos it seemed he was in Detroit again anyway. Yuuri looked forlornly at a few pictures for it was their old apartment but it seemed Phichit was sharing it with some older American skater this time.

Yuuri stared at the screen that featured the Thai skater smiling out of it with his hamsters. Phichit had believed in the power of social media. Maybe he should to. He opened up his Instagram direct message window.

  

>  To: **phichit+chu**
> 
> Hi this is Yuuriヾ(＾∇＾)! thanks so much for watching me! I’m so happy you like my skating (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄) I saw some of the videos on your Insta and noticed you’re a skater too! I love how energetic and fun your skating is o(^∀^*)o!
> 
>  

 Yuuri frowned at it. Did it look weird? He blew out a breath. Oh well it didn’t matter. He pressed send and felt like he was sending a message in a bottle out into the ocean that is cyber space. Here goes nothing he thought. He waited several minutes and didn’t get a reply. He sighed, dismayed. Maybe he’s just at training he hoped. But he still felt a little down.

Closing the app he noticed something in his peripheral vision. It was hard not to notice, they were clothed in the garish red that was only used for one country's jacket. Russia. Yuuri didn’t need to look to confirm who it was. He would’ve known even if he was blind and deaf. Yuuri could see out of the corner of his eye that Yakov was talking to him but Viktor seemed to be looking for the opportune moment to disengage from the conversation.

Yuuri had been expecting this. But he wondered again how he should handle this new Viktor. Handle this strange circumstance he found himself in. Last time when he and Viktor had met for the first time, he had been crushed by failure and in awe of Viktor. Then to top it off Viktor hadn’t recognised him. The infamous ‘commemorative photo’ incident had occurred which couldn’t have happened at a worse time. He had left without even speaking to Viktor, falling further in to despair by Viktor’s lack of acknowledgement but at the same time not blaming the man. He hadn’t been worth remembering (well it’s what he had thought at the time).

Technically this wouldn’t be their first meeting but it would the first where they would really talk. Where Viktor knew who he was. But this time Yuuri was the winner. Viktor was the defeated. Yuuri was the mysterious competitor who had stolen the gold. Viktor was the airhead who hadn’t recognised him (harsh but true). Yuuri pretended to be playing on his phone as he watched from the corner of his eye as Viktor almost rudely cut Yakov off, who looked disgruntled, and walked over to his hiding spot. He looked nervous?

A familiar voice tentatively said his name, “Ah Yuuri Katsuki? Yuuri?”

Yuuri smiled. An idea came to him. Oh it was mean but he couldn’t help himself. He looked up from his phone and smiled cheerfully, “Ah Viktor, a commemorative photo?” 

Viktor choked and blushed furiously, “I am so sorry about that. I should’ve…I mean I thought…” he trailed off looking at Yuuri helplessly.

Yuuri laughed in delight at his expression, “Viktor it’s okay I’m just teasing, I really didn’t mind at all.”

Viktor blinked, “You’re not mad?”

Yuuri smiled at him mischievously, “Well I was a little put out because I do admire you but I think we’re even now wouldn’t you agree?”

Viktor slowly smiled at him, “You are quite devious Yuuri Katsuki”

“Devious enough that you won’t forget me again?” Yuuri said back smiling with eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

Viktor’s face turned wistful. “I could never forget you Yuuri. I have to say you were magnificent today. You truly deserved that gold.”

Yuuri blushed. Even though it was a different Viktor it was still Viktor. Skating legend and his idol. To hear words of praise from him always undid Yuuri. He cleared his throat, “Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear you say that. ”

As if spurred on by his thanks Viktor smiled delightedly, “You were amazing. The emotion in your skating was so moving. And the quad flip at the end…” Viktor shook his head, “Not even I could do that especially after a program like yours.”

Yuuri had frozen when Viktor had started discussing the flip. He could’ve done any quad but maybe Viktor would be curious as to why he chose the flip, his signature move. If he was he didn’t ask which Yuuri was thankful for. 

Yuuri smiled, “I loved your Free Skate too Viktor. It was beautiful. I could feel the loneliness so deeply”

Viktor looked at him sharply, “Loneliness? Most people don’t say that” _most people don’t see that_ is what Yuuri heard though.

Yuuri nodded, “Well I might be misconstruing it but your FS was about yearning which was there. However, I also felt that the person yearning was doing so because they were lonely and hoped something, or even someone would save them from it.”

Viktor was looking at him, wide-eyed and breathless, “Yes that’s what I was feel…I mean - hoping to portray.”  

Yuuri caught the slip but let it go. He nodded, “Like I said beautiful but lonely and sad. Still, I hope he finds what he is yearning for.”

Viktor seemed to stare at him with a complicated expression for a long time before finally murmuring softly, “me too.”

The atmosphere had gotten heavy so to change the subject Yuuri quickly asked, “Are you staying long after the banquet?”

Viktor nodded, “We have a few days before our flight to Russia. I was thinking of going sightseeing. How bout you Yuuri?”

“We have a few days as well. Then Minako-sensei and are going to visit our home town which isn’t far from here.”

Viktor cocked his head to the side, “I thought you were from Tokyo?”

Yuuri looked at him bemused. It was a well-known albeit slightly incorrect fact however that Viktor _knew_ this showed he had looked Yuuri up. And that warmed Yuuri inside. “I do live in Tokyo but I am originally from a small country town here in Kyushu. I moved after I finished high school”

It looked like Viktor was about to ask more questions and Yuuri was prepared to deflect. He didn’t want Viktor’s sympathy for his lost family. Nor did he want to answer questions about it.

However out of nowhere Viktor was assaulted by two shapes. Yuuri blinked. It was Chris and that woman, Isana. Yuuri felt his hackles rise. Geez he wasn’t even married to the man in this universe and he was still getting irrationally jealous, over an unfounded rumour too. He ordered himself to get a grip!

Chris and Isana were bubbling at 100 miles per hour and hadn’t seemed to notice Yuuri. To be fair he was still in his hiding spot. They probably had only seen Viktor from the outside, him being blocked by the plant and the pillar. Still Yuuri felt a little miffed at being ignored.

He coughed loudly.

Chris did a comical double take at his cough, “Oh my god it’s Yuuri Katsuki! We haven’t officially met yet. I’m Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland.” He held out a hand to Yuuri

Yuuri smiled and took it “Nice to meet you! Your skating today was really...interesting!”

“You flatter me Yuuri when you were the extraordinary one today. Congrats on your gold!”

Yuuri blushed. Chris was doing weird things to his hand “Thanks and congrats on your bronze”

Isana pushed Chris aside, “Stop embarrassing the man weirdo. Hi I’m Isana Early from Australia, I’m one of the female figure skaters.”

Yuuri felt his smile tighten slightly, “Yes I’ve heard of you. I hope your skates went well!”

Isana smiled, “Not as well as you unfortunately but silver is still great! Congrats on your win by the way.”

“Thank you. And to you too for your silver”

“Aw thanks”

Viktor broke in, “Chris, Iz, stop crowding poor Yuuri.”

Chris suddenly hugged him to his chest while pouting to Viktor, “why not? he’s cute!”

Yuuri managed to somehow disengage from the Swiss’ chest when he was suddenly grabbed by the hands and spun to face Isana.

Excitedly Isana asked, “Yuuri you have to come to dinner with us! Please!”

Yuuri slanted a subtle look towards Viktor before smiling, “Sure I’d love to”

Isana bounced and hugged him, “Yay. Let’s exchange details. How does seven in the lobby sound for everyone?”

Seven was agreed on after numbers were exchanged. They all broke off but Viktor followed Yuuri for several steps. Yuuri glanced at him curiously.

“I hope you didn’t feel forced into that. Sometimes they can come on a little…strong,” Viktor asked while looking at him in concern. 

Yuuri smiled softly up at the older man, “It’s alright if I hadn’t wanted to come I would’ve said so. But thanks Viktor.” He ran his hand down Viktor’s forearm in a gesture of thanks.  He made to leave but not before catching the pink flush then gathered on Viktor’s face. _Oops._ He had probably just crossed one of his mental boundaries regarding starting something. He sighed, it was so hard though not to slip up and fall into old habits with Viktor. Yuuri mentally scolded himself as he exited the stadium for the hotel deciding that he would just have to be more diligent regarding Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I've messed up with regards to Viktors GPF gold medal count (i think i have at least). If my maths is right 2013 should have been his 3rd GPF not his 4th. But I'm going to leave it and attribute it to alternate universe change cause i wanted Viktor to have at least 3 not 2 (it sounds way more impressive) when he met Yuuri. And to consider retiring after 3 GPF wins i think is more legit sounding than 2. I know for a normal skater 2 would be phenomenal but remember Viktor's not normal, he's a freakin skating prodigy/genius.


	12. If the Sky Falls and the Universe Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learns something about Yuuri's past  
> Yuuri gets to know the Diamond Thieves  
> Yuuri gets a response from Phichit and he makes a bold decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know I do not speak Russian. I used Google Translate. So translations might be dodgy.

Viktor was tearing through his wardrobe. All his outfits suddenly seemed…not right. Why hadn’t he packed that nice blue shirt, the one that matched his eyes? He pouted as he examined the contents of the wardrobe. He knew why he was nervous. Yuuri was joining them for dinner.

Yuuri Katsuki, GPF gold medal winner.

Yuuri Katsuki, the man who had laughed and teased Viktor with no reservation at all. Yuuri Katsuki the one who had seen through to the very heart of his routine when no one else had. Yuuri Katsuki the first skater to beat him.

Viktor was fascinated by Yuuri, by the mystery he presented. He wanted to know Yuuri, know the person that skated with such confidence, such emotion. It wasn’t just his skating that Viktor found fascinating but also Yuuri himself. A mischievous person who hadn’t been taken aback by being confronted by _the_ Viktor Nikiforov. Being at such ease that he had in fact made fun of him, Viktor couldn’t remember that ever happening to him before.  Yuuri was insightful too, he had seen Viktor’s FS's real message something he had given up on anyone ever noticing. Most of the public took what he said they were about at face value and never looked for the deeper message. Never thinking there was one. But all Viktor’s skating did.

Viktor gazed unseeing out the window as he heard Yuuri’s words echo through his mind

“ _I hope he finds what he is yearning for.”_

He didn’t know if Yuuri knew he had made the routine about himself and was speaking in third person to spare Viktor or if he believed that it was simply a story that Viktor had written to inspire his skating so he was referring to Viktor’s figment of imagination. Either or, the words had hit a chord within him. Someone had seen his plea (whether he knew it was Viktor’s or not) and this person hoped that he would find it. Find that something that would ease his loneliness. It made Viktor’s heart tighten in a weird way.

Viktor busied himself with his clothes, finally settling on a pale blue shirt and black slacks. He looked at himself critically in the mirror. It looked okay he guessed. He wished he could get something new. Something nicer. Something that wasn’t slightly travel crushed. He sighed, it would have to do he supposed.

He glanced at his phone. It was quarter to 7. He idly uploaded a photo to pass time.

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ _image: silver medal shining in the moonlight_ ]

 

 ❤ **22.3k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** silver is pretty #itlookslikemyhair #silvermedal #gpf

 **christophe-gc** your hairs grey not silver (ಡ艸ಡ)

 **izana_early** aw chris you know he’s ‘sensitive’ about his grey hair (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)

 **v-nikiforov** ITS SILVER NOT GREY MEANIES (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

 **katsuki-yuuri**  I like it. Silver is such a unique colour.

  

Viktor blinked. Yuuri had commented! Yuuri was following him! Viktor felt giddy joy going through him. Viktor quickly clicked on Yuuri’s Instagram and followed him back. He scanned through Yuuri’s posts. A lot were skating related, some food and travel as well. There was a dog! It was a toy poodle that was adorable. It looked like Makkachin when he was a puppy. Viktor liked several of the photos especially the dog ones who was called Vicchan it seemed. He quickly went back to his original post

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ _image: silver medal shining in the moonlight_ ]

 

 ❤ **22.3k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** silver is pretty #itlookslikemyhair #silvermedal #gpf

 **christophe-gc** your hairs grey not silver (ಡ艸ಡ)

 **izana_early** aw chris you know he’s ‘sensitive’ about his grey hair (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)

 **v-nikiforov** ITS SILVER NOT GREY MEANIES (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

 **katsuki-yuuri**  I like it. Silver is such a unique colour.

 **v-nikiforov** YUURI (っ*´∀｀*)っ you’re so nice!

 **katsuki-yuuri** what dye do you use? Maybe I should try silver next time

 **v-nikiforov** ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━ So MEAN YUURI! my hair colour is NATURAL!!!

 **christophe-gc** ✧(σ๑˃̶̀ꇴ˂̶́)σ sassy yuuri! I like it!

 **izana_early** omg im dying -(｡ﾉᗨ <｡)ﾉ! I bow to you sassmaster yuuri!

18.5k comments

 

* * *

 

They all met down in the lobby at 7 and had a chuckle over the post. Both Chris and Isana loving Yuuri’s hidden mischievous side.

They departed from the hotel chatting merrily. Chris and Isana led the way having gotten a recommendation and directions from someone at the hotel. Viktor was delighted to find himself walking with Yuuri.

“This must be nice for you. Having the GPF in Japan. Have you ever been to Fukuoka before?”

Yuuri hummed as if thinking about, “Yes it was definitely easier having it in Japan. Getting from Tokyo was simple.” Yuuri tilted his head as if considering his last answer, “I have been to Fukuoka before but it was a while ago. Sort of...” Yuuri seemed confused about his answer.

Viktor looked at him amused, “You seem unsure.”

Yuuri looked at him, “Well I have been before its just I’m a bit uncertain as to when and where it was.”

“Must have been a while ago then.”

Yuuri shrugged, “I guess...”

“Well it’s lucky we have you here anyway. I have to admit none of us are any good at Japanese”

Yuuri’s voice went monotone, “oh, is that why you invited me?”

Viktor’s eyes widened in alarm, “NO! of course not, we wanted to get to know you–” he broke off at the sound of laughter.

Yuuri glanced up at him still chuckling, “Got you!”

Viktor pouted comically. “Not funny Yuuri”

Yuuri giggled, “Sorry but you are a little easy. But it is nice to know you don’t just want me around for my skills in Japanese.”

Viktor smiled, “No but it is a handy side benny. Your English is quite good. I can barely hear your accent.”

“Likewise but I think the Russian one is nicer than the Japanese though”

 Viktor huffed a laugh at that “Don’t say that, I like yours.” Yuuri smiled at him fondly. Viktor continued, curious, “Do you speak anything else other than Japanese and English?”

Yuuri gave him a measuring look and simply said, “Yes”

Viktor continued to wait for his answer but Yuuri did not elaborate. He glanced over at the other man who seemed to be pondering something. He tried his luck anyway, “What are they if I may ask?”

Yuuri gave him that measured look again but answered him this time, “English and Japanese of course. Russian, French, reasonable Italian, and conversational Thai”

Viktor gaped. He himself only knew three languages. Yuuri knew four and looked like he was making head way on 2 more. Then he halted altogether when the list of languages ran threw his head again.

“You know Russian?!” He almost shouted both deliriously happy and shocked.

Yuuri blinked at the raise in volume but nodded.

“ _Почему вы изучили русский язык?” Why did you learn Russian?_

Yuuri smiled warmly, this time not at him though at something in the distance. Something only he could see. What could make him smile like that?

_“Мой друг был из России. Они научили меня этому.” A friend of mine was from Russia. They taught it to me._

Yuuri’s Russian was slight accented too but melodic and fluent. Viktor wondered who this Russian friend was. That a mere thought of them had Yuuri smiling warmly and staring off into the distance. An ex? A lover? For some reason both of these explanations caused an annoyed feeling to enter Viktor. He didn’t know why. Yuuri was an attractive, talented man; him having a partner or someone he cared for would not be strange. Still, the feeling persisted.

“Your friend taught you well. Your Russian is beautiful. It makes me nostalgic.”

Yuuri smiled forlornly up at him, “Yes they did” he affirmed softly.

Viktor didn’t know why he asked, “Your Russian friend, did they watch you skate?”

Yuuri whipped his head over to meet his gaze, “I don’t know.” Painful hope filled Yuuri’s eyes so much that it hurt to look at, “I hope so”. Viktor felt that feeling again but he ignored it as he continued. “So they aren’t here in Fukuoka?”

Yuuri shook his head still staring at Viktor as if transfixed. “No they aren’t here”

“So they might have been watching the broadcast?”

Yuuri laughs but it sounds a little broken. “I doubt that”

“Oh” Viktor frowned confused. How else was one supposed to watch it if they didn’t come? “Are they in Russia still? Maybe I should give them a talking too when I go back! Your skating deserves to be seen!”

Yuuri laughed at him. Viktor couldn’t understand why he looked so sad. “That’s very kind of you but they’re not in Russia”

Angry at this mysterious Russian who was hurting Yuuri, he flapped his arms up, “Well where are they?”

He hadn’t realised that Yuuri had stopped until he looked over, then behind him. Yuuri was looking at him sadly with a small smile on his face. “They’re nowhere Viktor”

Viktor felt his stomach drop, “What?”

Yuuri looked up into the night sky smiling distantly, “I mean they aren’t anywhere on this earth.” Yuuri looked over at him, a solemn yet bemused expression on his face. “They aren’t in this world”

“Yuuri…I – ” Viktor didn’t know what he was going to say. Apologies seem insufficient. Talking seemed wrong. But he knew he had poked and prodded at one of Yuuri’s wounds without meaning too. He had never felt so awful.

Yuuri walked up to him and took his hands. He was smiling, not that smile that made Viktor want to cry. The one that made Viktor want to smile in return. The one that was joyful yet soft. “It’s okay Viktor. It’s not your fault. I could’ve changed the subject. I think I really wanted to say it out loud. To finally voice it. And it’s also because it was you that asked. I’m glad it was you.”

Yuuri’s honesty humbled him. And his words sent thrills of happiness through him. He didn’t know what he had done to earn such trust from Yuuri but he would never betray it. “I’m sorry for prying even though it was unintentional. And thank you for confiding in me.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hands in a comforting gesture.

Yuuri glanced down at them then beamed back up him. Something moved in Viktor’s chest making his heart squeeze and it suddenly got hard to breath.

They turned to start walking again.

Viktor looked at the stars. Yuuri had been through so much more than he had. It was extraordinary. He glanced over “Can I ask something? If you don’t wish to answer that’s okay I understand.”

Yuuri nodded looking concerned.

“Did you love them?”

Yuuri looked over and his mouth slightly ajar but he cleared his throat, “Yes I did. Very much so.”

“Do you still love them?”

Yuuri smiled with warmth and fondness “Yes I do. No matter if the sky falls and the universe changes, I will still love them.”

Viktor wondered what it was like to love someone like that. To lose someone you love like that. He wondered how this person could’ve left Yuuri behind. He wondered what it was like to be the one Yuuri loved…

There was a beat of silence but Yuuri continued as if he hadn’t stopped. “But I can’t live in the past. I love them but I have to keep living.”

Viktor let out a breath in realisation, “That’s what your theme, your skating, everything was about.”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor stared at him, no wonder it had seemed so poignant, so heart wrenching. To put all that out there on the ice, for the world to see was amazing though. Didn’t it make Yuuri feel vulnerable? Exposed? Viktor put himself out there but in a different way. He always hid himself under the over lying theme. It impressed Viktor that Yuuri threw himself out there so unapologetically, yet he hid beneath his perfect mask. He almost felt ashamed.

He was about to say something when he heard Iz yell back at them from further down the street, “Yo did you guys die back there?! Come on we found the place!”

Viktor winced at Iz’s poor choice of words but then he felt Yuuri beside him.

He glanced over and was relieved to see Yuuri’s amused face. Yuuri tugged at his hand, “Come on Viktor. We’ve been too serious. Let’s have some fun!”

Viktor felt a his lips curl as he allowed Yuuri to tug him to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri had fun. So he was glad that he had gone to the dinner.

The intense conversation with Viktor on the way to the restaurant had been…unexpected. But it had also been refreshing. Even if he had said it rather ambiguously, it had been good to talk about it at last. To tell someone what happened. He meant what he had said. He was glad that it was Viktor that had asked. That it was Viktor he had told. It may have seemed all kinds of strange to be discussing his past lover who was also Viktor with another Viktor but it had felt right. And he had felt all the more at peace for it.

They were at a restaurant enjoying udon. Isana was a bubbly person with a dry wit, long blond hair and cute freckles on her nose and a smile that never stopped. She was tall and had an athletic build, with tanned skin.  She looked every bit the Aussie she was giving the impression she should be holding a surfboard and dashing into the ocean in slowmo not skating on icy rinks. Yuuri liked her, which made him feel slightly ashamed at his earlier dislike of her. Even if Viktor and her had or were a thing, he had no right to hold that against her. He still didn’t know why she was present in this universe not his own. He didn’t think he’d ever find out, it’s not like the universe was going to give him Spark notes or something on dimensional changes.

Chris was Chris. Inappropriate, flirty and humorous.

They were in booth that curved around the table allowing all of them to converse easily. Yuuri was between Isana and Viktor. Isana had climbed over Chris to sit next to Yuuri muttering “Trust me when he starts on the alcohol his hands go everywhere. Besides he’s not interested in touching me so I’ll protect you”. Yuuri knew exactly what Chris was like. He discreetly sent her a thumbs up which Isana grinned at. Not hearing the exchange Chris had whined good-naturedly at not being able to sit next to Yuuri.

Viktor whipped out his phone. “We totally need a photo guys!”. They all piled around Viktor as he lined up the perfect selfie.

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ _image:viktor in the middle with his arm around Yuuri, Isana leaning in on Yuuri’s side, Chris crouching on Viktor’s other side_ ]

 

❤ **27.8k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** enjoying a night out in Fukuoka with @katsuki-yuuri @izana_early @christophe-gc #diamondthieves #diamondthievesarenow4 #udon #GPFafterparty

 **izana_early** awwww great shot（*’∀’人）♥

 **christophe-gc** #loveit

 **katsuki-yuuri** thanks for inviting me (°◡°♡).:｡

20.1k comments

 

Yuurri liked the picture and commented. He frowned at a hashtag. It had been confusing him for a while now. And no fansites had been able to explain it. He addressed the table, “Hey just curious but what do you guys mean when you tag things with the diamond thieves?”

Viktor, Iz and Chris all exchanged glances.

“If you don’t want to tell me its fine.” It was probably an in-joke they had.

Isana laughed, “No its fine Yuuri I think we’re just wondering how to explain it.”

Viktor pressed a finger to his lips as he furrowed his brow, “It was Hong Kong wasn’t it?”

Chris nodded, “We got so smashed, all three of us. It was the night we all kind of met really”

Isana chimed in, “We went to buy more booze, God knows why. We were plastered already. We must’ve been updating social media constantly because we suddenly got swarmed by fans.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen in shock, “Oh no” He had been swarmed before, by Viktor’s fans mostly. It had not been pleasant. Once they had been swarmed by the Angels whilst out with Yurio. He shuddered at the memory of that. His own fans had, at least, been quite a subdued and well-behaved bunch.

“Oh no is right dear Yuuri,” Chris agreed as he nodded sagely. “We were so drunk we couldn’t really comport ourselves with much dignity. I think I remember signing a boob or two…”

Yuuri gaped but wouldn’t have put it past the man even if he had been sober.

“Anyway,” Isana slanted a mildly disgusted look at Chris, “We knew we had to leave before we did something stupid so I herded the boys out. Fending of fans all while my balance is shot.”

 Viktor laughter as he remembered, “Yes she was amazing Yuuri. Like an Amazon.”

Isana rolled her eyes. Viktor continued, “Anyway we managed to extricate ourselves from the swarm then we dashed with all our drunken grace back to the hotel”

Chris looked down shaking his head, “I still don’t know where that energy came from. We sprinted like 10 blocks. Drunk”

Isana looked into the distance, a haunted expression on her face, “I put it down to fear. Those fans were scary. I mean who comes out at 1am to a liquor store to see an idol?” She shivered.

Viktor laughed, “Well we got back to the hotel and it was only then that we realised both me and Chris were still holding the liquor we had intended to buy.”

Yuuri blinked “You stole it?”

Viktor looked slightly chagrin, “By accident! We had fully intended to pay!”

Isana sighed, “Don’t worry I sent money the next day to the liquor store along with an apology”

Viktor and Chris both sent her an amused look.

“What?”

“Well I did too”

Chris chuckled, “me too”

Isana groaned, “Oh well hopefully getting triple the money and autographs from three international skaters means he will keep his mouth shut”

She looked over at Yuuri, “So to continue. We realised we had just stolen liquor. We were elated at how smoothly we had done it.”

Viktor interjected, “So we started planning bigger and bigger heists”

Chris smirked, “We even gave each other roles. Viktor here is our handsome con man, Isana is our little cat thief and I’m the honey pot.” he wiggled his eyebrows as he said the last one.

Yuuri smiled as he understood, “So diamond thieves means you were going to steal diamonds?”

Chris nodded eagerly, “In our drunken stupor we all agreed diamonds were the prettiest and the best thing to steal”

Isana added in, “Plus easier to turn over on the black market”

Viktor gave her a narrowed glance, “The fact that you knew that still makes me uncomfortable”

Isana flushed, “I watch cop dramas okay! I’m not some secret criminal masquerading as a skater!”

“That’s exactly what a criminal _would_ say though” Yuuri murmured

They all looked at him then laughed. Isana hugged him “Sassmaster indeed Yuuri!”

Viktor perked up brightly, “Yuuri needs a criminal career too!”

Isana ooohed. Chris looked him up and down, “Do you think you’re prepared for it Yuuri? The life of crime?”

Yuuri snickered, “Ready than I’ll ever be. I’m used to living two lives”

Isana squealed, “So method Yuuri! I know you can be our inside man! You're so mysterious, you’ll be in and out without people noticing”

Yuuri quirked a brow, “Are you saying I’m unremarkable?”

Isana looked shocked, “NO! Yuuri you are very remarkable! I just mean – ”

Viktor let out a chuckle, “I think you’ve been had Iz.”

“Wha-?”

Yuuri let out a giggle then a laugh. “Sorry sorry it was just too tempting!”

Isana gave a mock gasp and placed a theatrical hand to her heart, “Oh Sassmaster Yuuri how you wound me!”

Chris interrupted Isana’s mock death, “We should head back unless anyone wants to stay out longer which I will not say no to.”

Yuuri glanced around but it seemed the general consensus was to head back which he was glad for. He was tired from the FS, tired from exposing so much emotion today. Just tired.  

But he was glad he came. He had had fun.

* * *

 

**izana_early**

 

[ _image: all of them at_ _the table with the udon in front of them (taken by a third party)_ ]

❤ **22.6k likes**

 **izana_early** night out with the boys @v-nikiforov @katsuki-yuuri @christophe-gc #diamondthieves #sayhitoournewestmember #4thievesarebetterthan3 #gpf #udon #fullpodiumrepresent

 **christophe-gc** can’t wait for more fun times with our newest thief @katsuki-yuuri #sassmaster

 **v-nikiforov** I second that! I had so much fun!

 **katsuki-yuuri** looking forward to it! Thanks for a fun time out!

20.1k comments

 

 

**christophe_gc**

 

[ _image: a winking selfie with Yuuri and Viktor in the background holding hands_ ]

 

❤ **24.3k likes**

 **christophe-gc** something you two want to share with us? (。・艸-。)-☆

 **v-nikiforov** Chris that was a private moment! ( ≧Д≦)

 **katsuki-yuuri** oh we were just bonding.

Without you

 **christophe-gc** (・0・。(・-・。(・0・。(・-・。) 

 **izana_early #** sassmaster yuuri strikes again “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

19.2k comments

 

****

**katsuki-yuuri**

 

[ _image: a selfie with viktor next to him and Chris and Isana leaning over their shoulders_ ]

 

❤ **25.6k likes**

 **katsuki-yuuri** Had a great night out with @v-nikiforov @izana_early @christophe-gc. Hope to do it again sometime soon! #imadiamondthief #diamondthieves #gpf #udon #doigetabadgeorsomething

 **izana_early** what a great photo! me toooo Yuuri! See you at the banquet! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **christophe-gc** can’t wait to have some fun at the banquet cher!

 **v-nikiforov** had so much fun getting to know you Yuuri! See you at the banquet! ~(≧◇≦)/ﾞ

 20.3k comments

 

* * *

 

Yuuri smiled down at all the comments he got and made his own respective ones on the other Instagram photos of the night. It had been a good night. Tomorrow was the banquet and Yuuri was looking forward to it oddly.  His first GPF banquet had been dreadful. He had failed miserably in the skate and then had been forced to go. He hadn’t known any of the other skaters which he admits had been through his own failings. He had not interacted with them beyond what had been necessary so when the banquet had arrived he had been horribly alone and horribly depressed. He had then continued to drown those feelings in champagne. Not the best coping strategy.

He had never remembered the night. Nor had he ever lived Sochi down. With it continuing to live on in infamy among the close-knit skating community. His husband also never forgot it. Always saying it had been one of the best nights of his life. Something he would never forget.

Yuuri didn’t want to repeat Sochi. That was his husband's treasured memory of him. Although it had never been a particular favourite one for Yuuri, it had meant so much to Viktor. He didn’t want to repeat it. But maybe he could take some inspiration from it.

Yuuri started to put his phone for it had lain forgotten in his hands however he glanced down at the screen and noticed Instagram had a notification. A direct message notification. Heart pounding Yuuri quickly opened the app again and moved to the direct message window.

There was a reply from Phichit! He opened it while his hands trembled. 

 

> **To: phichit+chu**
> 
> Hi this is Yuuriヾ(＾∇＾)! thanks so much for watching me! I’m so happy you like my skating (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄) I saw some of the videos on your Insta and noticed you’re a skater too! I love how energetic and fun your skating is o(^∀^*)o!
> 
> To: **katsuki-yuuri**
> 
> OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE YUURI KATSUKI WINNER OF THE GPF MESSAGED ME  
>   (๑꒪່౪̮꒪່๑)! BREATH PHICHIT! I was watching the GPF and I totally became your fan! You skate so beautifully! I can’t believe you watched my skating too! YES that’s what I was aiming for! Fun and energetic! Im so happy to hear you say that! 
> 
> I hope this doesn’t sound weird but
> 
> Why did you message me?!
> 
> I mean don’t get me wrong I AM SO HONORED AND SO EXCITED YOU HAVE NO IDEA OR MAYBE YOU DO
> 
> But you probably have a million people commenting and messaging and…
> 
> Yeah just curious.
> 
>  

Yuuri sighed. He knew it. It had been weird. Even Phichit thought so. Maybe he should just be honest. Not super honest that definitely needed a face-to-face. But he could explain why he reached out at least.

  

>  To: **phichit+chu**
> 
> Thanks its nice to hear that!
> 
> No its not weird it’s a legit question. I can’t really explain over DM
> 
> But to put it simply I love your skating. I hope we can skate on the same ice one day
> 
> Plus, to be totally honest, I’d really like to be your friend. 
> 
>  

He sent that off before he had time to rethink the message. Phichit had believed in the power of social media but all Yuuri was finding were its limitations. He had thought he might cultivate a relationship with Phichit then eventually meet him. But it was weird and wrong having Phichit fangirl over him. And he couldn’t just blurt _oh by the way I’m from an alternate dimension where we were best friends_  on a DM or something. It just didn’t sound serious in a message.

Yuuri sighed, it looked like he was going to America. It was silly and reckless. But he needed this. He needed someone to open up too. And the only person he trusted enough was Phichit.

He spent the rest of the night booking a flight to Detroit for when he and Minako returned to Tokyo after visiting Hasetsu. He vaguely wondered if this is what Viktor had felt like when he had flown half-way across the world to coach him. Maybe a bit but at the same time maybe not. Different circumstances entirely but still the similarities were hard to ignore.

He messaged Phichit again.

  

>  To: **phichit+chu**
> 
> I’ll be in Detroit in about 10 days.
> 
> Would you be against showing me around?
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Yuuri
> 
>  

 Yuuri felt guilty pouncing this on Phichit but there was no other way. Feeling resolute in his decision and happy at the thought of seeing his friend Yuuri went to sleep smiling


	13. You Only Live (This Life) Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri skates his exhibition skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ó﹏ò｡)I may have forgotten the exhibition skate...wrote half a chapter then remembered it and cursed myself. Then had to go away and get re-inspired. Oops. Then listened to YOLO so many times -_-;

It wasn’t that Yuuri had forgotten the exhibition skate. It was just that in the face of everything that had needed to be done or overcome, the exhibition skate was a rather small hurdle in the scope of things. And he might not have had to even do one. Yuuri would have been surprised but still he hadn’t competed in over 50 years. One could forgive him if he started off a little rusty. But luckily that hadn’t been the case.

He had prepared two. One was a fun routine to Katy Perry’s Roar. Something light and not too deep but the song still spoke him. The other one was about Viktor, about how he had always believed in him. Always told Yuuri that his skating was beautiful, that he was amazing for getting so far despite his anxiety. Initially when he had made it had been a sad routine, for he had been wishing to return the good times and so there had been desperate longing to the routine. But as he had moved on and slowly become accustomed to life here, he had changed the tone. It was still an emotional routine but a happy one and skating it made Yuuri recall the good times he had had with Viktor with fondness and warmth rather than grief.  

He had prepared the two routines for he hadn’t known what state of mind he would be in when he got here. If something might change when he met Viktor. If he might be overcome by one of the challenges or if he might just have an off day. He had had them in first few weeks of being in this alternate world. Where he felt like he was being swept away by an overwhelming surge of feelings, so tangled and confusing he couldn’t separate them. The memories would come with them, tinged with a bittersweet flavour.

But he was here, and he had overcome every challenge. He was more at peace with where he was than he had ever been. The decision was easy. He knew which routine he was going to use.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri  entered the rink and prepared for his exhibition skate by assuming the start position. He remembered, in the event he used it, he had contacted the small indie band who sung it for permission. They had been ecstatic at the idea of some positive exposure. And more than a little confused at his next request. He had asked them to add in some lyrics when possible. They had asked why and the only reason he was able to give was that the title was too ironic for him if the lyrics were’t added in. This only confused them more but they complied with his request as best as they could.

Yuuri smiled as the music started and began skating.

 

* * *

 

Viktor watched, barely breathing as Yuuri began his exhibition skate. He had wondered what he might perform. Many skaters took the chance to do something fun. But it seemed, like the rest of his skating, Yuuri was taking this seriously.

The music was a fast beat song with a mix of Japanese and English. Yuuri skated with a fond and happy smile on his face as he seemed to gaze at someone else on the ice with him. He was laughing as he performed a beautiful arabesque that then slide into an Ina Bauer. Viktor realised that he was dancing with someone. The whole exhibition spoke of fun and good times as Yuuri seemed to move with this unseen partner. At first they were dancing joyously alongside one another, then they moved into dancing together. It spoke of Yuuri’s brilliance as a skater that the audience could practically see his partner there, being dipped and spun by Yuuri. Just as Yuuri was in turn dipped and spun by this invisible partner.

It was a heart-warming scene. Yuuri stared at this partner with laughter and joy. It made one want to smile at the fun they were having. Viktor wondered who it was that Yuuri was staring at so passionately, so fondly out there on the ice. With a jolt, he realised he already knew as he remembered Yuuri’s forlorn expression from the night before as they discussed his Russian friend. He stared at Yuuri in awe at the fact that he could relive such a painful part of his life. He also felt sad. Sad for Yuuri because this was _love_. Yuuri had said as much last night but watching him today would have been enough for Viktor. Any one could see it really. No doubt about it. You merely had to glance at Yuuri, who was smiling warmly at his invisible partner as he skated, radiating happiness, and contentment, each gesture filled with devotion. It really was beautiful Viktor thought as he watched Yuuri bring the skate to an end.

Yes it was love and it was breath-taking.

And Yuuri had found it.

This precious, amazing thing.

Only to lose it.

Viktor felt his eyes become wet with tears.

 

* * *

 

As Yuuri skated memories cascaded through his mind like a kaleidoscope. Viktor skating Stay Close to Me at Sochi. He himself skating Stay Close to Me at the Ice Castle. Viktor appearing at his family's onsen, naked and demanding to be Yuuri’s coach. Viktor and him at the beach. The Hot Spring on Ice Tournament. Those quiet days in Hasetsu. Fireworks on the beach with Yura. _Barcelona._ The banquet. Oh lord the banquet. Winning that silver GPF medal. Coaching Yura. Moving to Hasetsu. Their wedding day. Skating Stay Close to Me with Viktor…Yuuri smiled as he remembered. They were all treasures, each more precious than any gem stone.

The choreography was also a homage to their time together, with it being a mix of all their dances. To the ones on the beach, to the dance-off, to their banquet dance (Yuuri had never remembered this but Viktor had insisted on re-enacting it out many times so he knew the steps) and finally their wedding dance. Even _Stay Close to Me_ and _Yuri on Ice_ ’s choreography could also be seen in there. Everything was a memory, everything from this routine was theirs.

The band had a done a good job on the song too. The original lyrics being You Only Live Once. He had asked if they could possibly insert “You Only Live _This Life_ Once”. It had confused the band to no end. For it’s the same thing, right? Yuuri had shaken his head bemused. If only they knew. He could’ve left it, but it would’ve been the height of irony and it wouldn’t have felt right skating to that.

He slowly brought the skate to a close, almost feeling sad to stop. It was the closest he had felt to Viktor in a long time. He assumed the finish position, his hands clasped together in front of his face, fingers entwined and tilted to the side as he pressed his lips unassumingly to his empty ring finger with a small smile. As he held the position for the required few beats, he suddenly felt a warmth on his hands as if someone was holding them both. He could’ve sworn he also felt a familiar sensation, as if a pair of phantom lips brushed across the back of his hand. Right on his ring finger. The audience starting clapping and he slowly looked up, the strange feeling gone. He felt tears in his eyes as his gaze slowly rose above the audience to the stadium’s roof but his eyes were't seeing that. They were envisioning the sky beyond the stadium roof, a twilight expanse that twinkled with stars.

“ _Sayonara_ ” he whispered in farewell, echoing the dream Viktor's words.

Closing his eyes while he brought his gaze down and himself back to the present.  When he opened them, he bowed to the audience's applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a became a little heavier than intended...


	14. Dance-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GPF Banquet  
> Yuri makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the banquet was heavily inspired by the canon.

**Trending: #GPF #exhibitionskate #yuurikatsuki**

 

katsuki_fc @katsuki_fc · 20m

OMG Yuuri’s exhibition skate! It was so beautiful yet fun! WHAT WAS THAT MUSIC??

 #yuurikatsuki #exhibitionskate #2013gpf #GPF

 

katsuki_is_a_QT @katsukiisaqt · 19m

@katsuki_fc its called You Only Live Once and is by the indie band w.hatano. find them here @W.HATano. The song is on itunes! 1/2

#yuurikatsuki #exhibitionskate #gpf

 

katsuki_is_a_QT @katsukiisaqt · 19m

2/2 Yuuri’s SP is also on itunes under the band ‘SiDe CalE’ and the FS was by Dean Fujioka also on itunes

#yuurikatsuki #exhibitionskate #gpf

 

katsuki_fc @katsuki_fc · 18m

@katsukiisaqt you’re amazing thank you so much!

#buysall #yuurikatsuki #gpf

 

be_my_historymaker @be_my_historymaker · 17m

@katsuki_fc I think yuuri had the song changed! I didn’t notice until I replayed it. The song is YOLO but his exskate is You only live _this life_ once I think

#yuurikatsuki #exhibitionskate #gpf

 

w.hatano @W.HATano · 16m

thanks for all the compliments. We are really honoured and excited that Yuuri used our song. There WAS a slight lyric change from the original at Yuuri’s request.  No we do not know the significance. But it was important to Yuuri. Both are available on itunes though.

#gpf

 

katsuki_fc @katsuki_fc · 16m

@W.HATano thanks so much for answering our questions! WE love your song! We will all endeavour to buy your song from itunes to show our support!

#gpf #yuurikatsuki #whatano

 

Skatingislife @skatingislife · 15m

The routine was so beautiful (๑♡⌓♡๑). He could’ve easily done that for like a real routine.

#gpf #yuurikatsuki #beautifuliceangel #iloveyuuri

 

katsuki_yuuri @katsuki_yuuri · 15m

@W.HATano thank you so much for letting me use your song and for being so open to changing it. Appreciate it more than you know!

#gpf

 

katsuki_yuuri @katsuki_yuuri· 15m

@katsuki_fc Thank you all for the support! It means so much to me especially since I’m so new!

 

 

> @katsuki_yuuri OMG ITS YUURI! RGEHGSOIGS@#%@%@ WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU!! CONGRATS ON YOUR GOLD!!

 

v_nikiforov @v_nikiforov · 14m

Such a moving exhibition skate by @katsuki_yuuri （。＞ω＜）。

#gpf

 

katsuki_yuuri @katsuki_yuuri · 14m

@v_nikiforov Thanks viktor! (´∀｀)♡

 

sharpieshoes @sharpieshoes · 14m

I loved the ES choreography. It was so intricate I could almost see someone dancing with him

#sigh #sopretty #gpf #yuurikatsuki #reallymasterful

 

sharpieshoes @sharpieshoes · 13m

Holy sh*t Yuuri AND Viktor are right above me.

#screenshot #saved #lifecomplete #bestdayever #gpf #yuuriyuuriyuuri #omg #viktor #viktornikiforov #:OOOOOOO

 

Flaming_os_Flamingos @flamingosflamingos · 13m

KYAAAAAAAAAAA (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。 more more more o(*≧□≦)o no I can’t wait until the next competition.

#flailslikeafishontheground #moans #whhhhyyy #yuuriwassoawesome #gpf

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was exhausted. Both mentally and emotionally. The exhibition skate had taken so much more out of him than he had expected. But he had barely had a moment to collect himself afterwards before being whisked away by Masato. Masato had pushed him through a whirlwind of a photo-shoot both on and off the ice, wanting to get promotional photos finished and ready to print. Yuuri had finally managed to extricate himself with mumbled apologies about the banquet. Although it wasn’t for a few more hours Yuuri really needed some time alone.

He let himself into his hotel room and felt some tension drain away at the quiet that greeted him. He slide down the wall onto the floor where Vicchan greeted him enthusiastically. He absentmindedly petted the dog who soon settled into his lap, he let his head fall back to rest on the wall behind him. It had been harder than he had thought, skating the exhibition skate. Reliving all those memories and feeling so close to Viktor. Practically drowning himself in their old life with all the choreography. But it had been necessary.

He had resolved to let go which he had been. Slowly, piece by piece, he had been letting go of his old life, old world as he had prepared for the GPF while working on his two routines. When the time had come to skate them he had been ready. Ready to let go and move on. But there had been one piece he had held on to. One piece that needed its own goodbye. _Viktor._ The most precious piece of all. However he hadn’t known if he would be able to do it. He hadn’t known if he could let go of it. Because how could he let go of Viktor? It was another reason why he had made two exhibition skates.

Yuuri looked down at Vicchan. But he’d been ready. As ready as he was ever going to be. So today he had bid farewell to his Vitya. Today he had said goodbye in a joyous celebration of their life together and had cut the last string holding him to the other world. Yuuri smiled down at Vicchan as a tear slipped down his face. But he wasn’t sad. It was a peaceful feeling, a settled feeling. And that strange experience on the ice seemed to only confirm his feelings, and further solidifying this direction he was taking. 

Feeling better after having sorted through his turbulent emotions, Yuuri glanced up at the clock. He had two hours until the banquet started. One really if he wanted to get ready and then be there on time. But he was so tired. Yuuri threw consequences to the wind and set his alarm for when the banquet started meaning he would get a full 2 hour nap. If the gold medallist couldn’t be late who could he thought sarcastically as he snuggled down with Vicchan.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was excited to go to the banquet. Not only would Iz and Chris be there but Yuuri too! Yuuri fascinated Viktor which he didn’t mind admitting. He wanted to know Yuuri, not just the person he showed on the ice although that was stunning but the Yuuri off the ice as well. So far he had continued to surprise and intrigue Viktor without losing any of his mystery. Viktor loved surprises and he loved mysteries just as much.

He was about to set off to the banquet when he got a text.

 

_Group Message: Your Swissbae; IZ ME; YUUURI <3_

_Your Swissbae: yo Viktor Yuuri u on your way yet?_

_Viktor: just heading out now! B rite there  :D_

_IZ ME: Yuuri are you commmiinng?_

_Your Swissbae: U aren’t ditching are ya? :OOOO  
(don’t leave me out if ya do ;P)_

_IZ ME: Viktor can u check on him mb?_

_Viktor: will do ;)_

 

After grabbing his key card, Viktor made his way down a floor to Yuuri’s room. He knocked feeling a bit apprehensive. There was no answer. Viktor frowned, the banquet was almost starting where could he be? He knocked again only a little more loudly. Viktor blinked as he thought he had heard a small bark from the room. Yuuri then opened the door abruptly. His eyes looked heavy with sleep and his hair was tousled so badly it stuck up in every direction. Viktor felt his heart twang at the sight. There was a dog he noticed. His eyes softened as he took in the dog sitting loyally at Yuuri’s feet, it was a small poodle that looked exactly like Makkachin had as a puppy. It was adorable. Yuuri was looking rather disgruntled. Viktor opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yuuri’s blunt words “You woke me up 5 minutes before my alarm”

Viktor’s mouth dropped open, “um…ah...sorry?”

Yuuri simply grunted. He picked up the small dog and simply dumped him in Viktor’s arms while he sputtered.

“Here hold Vicchan. I’ll get ready.” And with that he slammed the door in Viktor’s face causing Viktor to gape again. Yuuri Katsuki was an enigma that was for certain. He looked down into the small dog’s face and quirked an eyebrow, “Is he always grumpy when he wakes up?” Vicchan barked. Viktor hoped that meant yes for he didn’t want to have offended Yuuri in some way. He had thought about their conversation for a long time after getting back from dinner the night before. He had wondered if Yuuri might regret confiding in him? He had said he had been glad it was him but maybe he had changed his mind…

He concentrated on the dog, trying to rid himself of depressing thoughts. Vicchan, what a strange name but a cute one. And Vicchan was cute. Plus, very well-trained Viktor discovered as the dog performed a number of tricks on command.  He and Makkachin had not had much success but then he reflected sardonically he had spoiled his dog rotten.

It had been barely 10 minutes when Yuuri came flying out of his room. Viktor was impressed, it took him at least an hour to get ready. 30 minutes minimum. Yuuri looked very nice though despite the small time frame with his hair slicked back and in a trim dark suit with a light dress shirt.

“Sorry Viktor, I’m such a grump when I wake up, I hope I wasn’t rude to you or anything,” Yuuri sent him an apologetic smile as he settled Vicchan into his bed.

Viktor shook his head, “Not at all but you were a bit abrupt I suppose”

Yuuri looked guilty. Viktor just laughed, and they hurried off towards the banquet hall.

 

* * *

 

All things considered they were only 15 minutes late. Yuuri was immediately besieged by potential sponsors looking to feel him out. Masato Akihiro was puffing his chest at his fellow sponsors loudly making statements such as, “Saw his talent from the very start I tell you!” “I always knew he had it in him”

 Chris, Iz and Viktor watched on as their new friend was flooded. Viktor felt a bit annoyed that Yuuri had been stolen from them but he should have expected this. Yuuri didn’t have any other sponsor but Akima. Akima was huge but it was always good to have more. Having clinched a gold in his first ever GPF and beaten Viktor Nikiforov, sponsors were probably salivating at the idea of Yuuri endorsing their products.

Viktor himself was suddenly dragged away.

“Vitya we need to talk,” Yakov said sternly as he led them to a secluded corner.

“What is it Yakov?” Viktor tugged his arm free, annoyed at the coach.

Yakov cast a wary glance over at the throng of people where Yuuri was, “We need to discuss the Katsuki problem”

Viktor knew that this must have troubled the old coach. An enemy bursting onto the scenes with no obvious training, no coaching, no skating background. It probably blew everything he took for granted out the window. “Oh?”

Yakov made a sound low in his throat, “Don’t give me that shit. He is a real threat as you have no doubt seen. And he is only just getting started.”

Thinking about what else Yuuri would challenge him with brought a smile to his face. It lit a fire in his heart. He couldn’t wait. “I know he is. It’s exciting.”

“Viktor, this guy could take everything from you! He was able to take gold with only a months preparation, no competition experience, hardly any coaching _and_ choreograph all his routines. Not to mention break 3 records. I hate to say it but I think he might be as good...hell maybe even better than you. Another fucking monster. I never thought I’d see it”

It was incredible when one listed Yuuri’s accomplishments like that. Viktor didn’t know if he could do that himself. Yakov might be right, Viktor thought, Yuuri might be better than him. Viktor had never thought he’d hear _that_ phrase uttered _._ He’d given up hope of a rival appearing, another being that was just as good if not better than him. Pushing him, forcing _him_ to be better, to rise above himself. But here he stood, silver medal and all.

Viktor patted the coach still smiling, “Don’t worry Yakov, I’ll be putting my all into Worlds. I’ll beat him then.”

Yakov’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t want meaningless words Vitya. This is serious”

Viktor looked his coach right in the eyes and allowed him to see the fire that was burning in him. “Trust me Yakov, I am serious. For once in my life, I am exhilarated, I am inspired, I can go full out.” Viktor grinned, “I can’t wait to skate against him again. And no, I will not make it easy for him”

Yakov looked at him steadily then nodded slowly, “That is good to hear. Perhaps…” the coach glanced over at Yuuri’s group again then at Viktor, “Katsuki’s appearance was just what you needed, _da_?”

Viktor thought about his last season which had been nauseatingly easy to the point where skating had begun to lose its joy. In those moments he had experienced flickers of horror and fear for what would he have if he could not even find the joy in skating? He gazed across the room at Yuuri, feeling gratitude beyond words because thanks to that skater he would never have to find out.

Still staring at the Yuuri he answered softly, “ _Da_ ”

 

* * *

 

Viktor decided it was time to rescue Yuuri. Unfortunately he was too late as he watched young Yuri Plisetsky swagger up to him. Wariness entered him as he hurried over, the brat was a volatile mix of anger and hostility with no care for propriety and etiquette. There was no telling what he may do or say to Yuuri.  He had alienated almost all the Junior skaters with his brash attitude and even some of the seniors with his arrogance. Viktor had a sort of an odd fondness for the brat for despite his rage, he was serious about skating. But Yura was like vodka, one had to develop a taste for it.

Yuri was sneering to Yuuri, “You’re good but unfortunately there can only be one Yuri so I’ll be crushing you when I get to Seniors”

Yuuri was smiling at him indulgently, “I look forward to it. I saw your routines and I’ll definitely have to watch out”

Viktor glanced at Yuuri in surprised. He had watched the Juniors? Viktor had but that was only because Yura here was a rinkmate. It would’ve been out of Yuuri’s way to watch the Juniors.

Yuri smirked, “Yeah you better watch out. You and Viktor are gunna be dust when I get there!” Yuri seemed to blink as he fully processed Yuuri’s words. Frowning he looked at Yuuri who was still smiling at him as though enjoying himself and not being thoroughly threatened. “You watched my routines…?” it was asked in a confused yet hopeful voice.

Yuuri nodded, “Of course! One must always watch out for future competition, right Viktor?”

Viktor startled at being dragged into the conversation but murmured his assent. Yura rolled his eyes at him, knowing Viktor hardly even looked up his own competition. Yuuri was a prime example of that.

Yuuri continued, “Your jumps are already beautiful and once you tighten up your other elements and work on your PCS you’ll be hard to beat”

Viktor almost gaped but thankfully did not or Yura would’ve killed him, as he watched a low blush spread on the young skater’s cheeks, “Thanks, you’re step sequences and PCS was really good” Yura sneaked in a glare at Viktor, “better than Viktor’s ever was”

Viktor wanted to do something really mature like poke his tongue out at a thirteen year old. Instead he settled for a wane smile, “Why what a coincidence Yura even I think so too”

Yuuri laughed, “Thank you Yuri but really you both praise me too much”

“Not a praise if it’s the truth!” Yuri stated heatedly.

“Exactly!” Viktor agreed.

Yuri rounded on Viktor, “What are you so happy about Viktor? You got beaten! Finally that medal you have round your neck matches your hair!”

Viktor gasped, “WOW even I thought so! Silver is kind of nice for that reason”

Yuri muttered, “More like grey” However only Yuuri heard and he choked on laughter. Yuri threw up his hands “I knew it. You don’t even care! Looks like this is the end of the great Viktor Nikiforov.”

Viktor chuckled at this, sending a speaking glance to Yuuri “Far from it Yura. Don’t worry I have’t fallen yet. I'll make it up at Worlds.”

Yuri and him exchanged a long stare as the young skater seemed to measure him up. It was broken by a voice tinged with mirth, “Is that a challenge I heard?”

Both of them glanced over at Yuuri who was looking at them quizzically, “First Yuri and now you Viktor. You Russians really love to throw down the glove huh?”

Viktor wondered if he was offended by their big talk but Yuuri looked greatly amused, even delighted.

A fiery look appeared in Yuuri’s eyes, “How bout I take you both up on it? Right now?”

Viktor was stunned and he didn’t have to look at Yuri to know he was taken aback.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow at them both, “A dance-off? You and me? Right here and now”

Viktor was speechless but luckily Chris and Isana chose this time to appear.

“Yuuri, Viktor where have you been?” Isana complained.

Chris looked at Viktor’s shocked face and at Yuri’s and a grin grew on his own, “Okay someone please tell me what we just missed because it looks super interesting”

Yuuri smiled innocently, “Oh nothing really Viktor and Yuri were saying they could take me on and...ah...oh yes _‘crush’_ me next time so I told them to prove it and challenged them to a dance-off.”

Chris and Isana’s eyes widened.

Yuuri shrugged with a sigh, “Looks like these Russians are all talk”

A snort came from Isana as she tried to stifle her laughter. Chris was stuffing a fist into his mouth in an attempt to not laugh.

_“OI!”_

They all whipped around to see Yuri staring at them with barely concealed fury. “I’ll take you on loser. You are going down right here and then later on the ice!”

Yuuri grinned. Then grabbed Isana’s mostly full glass of champagne and drained it. He led the way to the dance floor, pointing to Viktor on the way pass, “You’re next Mr Living Legend”

Viktor watched them go, still flabbergasted, “Did that just happen?” he asks weakly.

Chris pats his back, “You bet it did. Excuse me I think this dance off needs a judge don’t you think?”

Isana dashed after him excitedly whispering, “oh my god Yuuri is awesome!”

Viktor smiles and follows them to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

**christophe-gc**

_[image 1: Yuuri and Yuri in a fierce dance-off._

_Image 2: Yuuri celebrating a win and Yuri raging at everyone_

_Image 3: Yuri yelling at the camera]_

❤ **8,** **436 likes**

 **christophe-gc** the two Yuris duke it out #dancebattle #gpfbanquet #katsukiwinsagain

@yuri-plisetsky @katsuki-yuuri

 **yuri-plisetsky** enjoy your win while you can coz I’ll be taking both titles soon enough Katsuki!

 **katsuki-yuuri** I’ll be eagerly waiting……Yurio

 **yuri-plisetsky** DON’T CALL ME THAT!!! (‡▼益▼)

 **yuris_angels** OMG yuri looks so cute and so amazing! He totally should have won!

7.8k comments

 

**izana_early**

[ _image: Yuuri challenging Viktor]_

****

❤ **12, 265 likes**

 **izana_early** watch out @v-nikiforov @katsuki-yuuri’s coming for you next #dancebattle #gpfbanquet #areyouupforit

 **christophe-gc** whoa go yuuri! Go viktor!

 **yuri-plisetsky** I hope you both lose

10.6k comments

**v-nikiforov**

_[images: Viktor and Yuuri dancing around the dance floor in a variety of styles to eventually dancing with each other]_

❤ **15, 670 likes**

 **v-nikiforov**  have never been so happy to lose. I bow to @katsuki-yuuri #dancebattlegod #gpfbanquet

 **katsuki-yuuri** worship me

 **christophe-gc** I do, oh I really do Yuuri ☆～（ゝ。∂）

 **izana_early** oh great dancemaster Yuuri show us your ways~

13.7k comments

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

_[image 1: All of them dancing on the dancefloor_

_Image 2: selfie with Viktor, Chris, Isana and a reluctant Yurio]_

❤ **18, 683 likes**

 **katsuki-yuuri** here’s to a great banquet and to new friends @v-nikiforov @christophe-gc @izana_early @yuri_plisetsky #gpfbanquet

 **v-nikiforov**  a night I will never forget! Thanks for the fun yuuri!

 **christophe-gc**  it was a blast, cant wait for next year you wild thing!

 **izana_early** I want you at every banquet dancemaster! Wohoo!

 **yuri_pilsetsky** you’re all annoying and I will CRUSH you

16.7k comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was not drunk just tipsy. No pole dancing this time. No 'be my coach'.  
> I debated about changing Yuri's age but decided to keep it at 13


	15. Fire and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new slowly starts for Viktor and Yuuri  
> Yuuri makes his way to Hasetsu

The following morning, Yuuri dragged himself out of bed just in time to catch the breakfast buffet. Yuuri enjoyed having breakfasts at hotels, they were the perfect balance between eating alone yet still eating with other people. It appealed to his introverted nature, allowing him to bask in solitude yet still be accompanied by people. Hotel breakfasts always had a sense of intimacy that cafes never achieved. Maybe because the people attending all had spent the night at the place and looked a little worse for wear.

Yuuri indulged himself at the buffet a bit since the GPF was over, selecting a few plates of both the Western and Japanese foods on offer. He also placed a plate of bland food under the table discretely for Vicchan, who happily chomped down on it immediately. Yuuri too dug in to his meal with relish, comforted by the ambient sound of chatter from the other guests around him.

He lingered in the dining area long after the buffet was cleared, nursing a cup of tea. He had been pondering his choices and his decisions since coming here. He wondered if he had made the right ones. It’s hard to know what is right given the circumstances. Maybe there was no right, merely choices and decisions to be made. And after that, causes and consequences to be dealt with because of those. Yuuri shook his head, one could do his mind in by trying to figure it out. He should just do what _he_ thought was right. That’s the best he could do anyway.

Feeling resolved on this, Yuuri reached into his jacket for his phone and idly skimmed through his social media. He laughed at some of the pictures which he hadn’t seen that had been posted last night. Yuuri paused at one with young Yurio, a warm smile on his face. He had been so happy to see the young skater who was practically family in his other life. He hoped another opportunity would come along and allow them to meet again.

He actually remembered the night although some details towards the end were a bit hazy and it had been fun. Really fun in fact. No wonder his Viktor had gotten sparkly-eyed when remembering Sochi’s banquet. Still this banquet had been different. Sochi had been a night where connections had slowly been woven and fates had changed for both him and Viktor.  Sure Yuuri had used Sochi as inspiration but he hadn’t expected something similar to happen.  This world was different, this Viktor was different, he was different. Still, the memory of dancing with Viktor for the first time was the greatest gift this universe had ever given him. One he would cherish.

He was half-mindedly going through the comments on the photo when he realised some thing or really someone was missing. He didn’t see a comment from **phichit+chu** anywhere. Yuuri looked harder but…nothing.  That was really strange, the banquet photos were right up Phichit’s alley of being skating related, gossip fodder and were also all over social media. So why hadn’t he commented? Phichit hadn’t DMed him back either since he had dropped the bomb about coming to Detroit. Yuuri scanned through Phichit’s feed and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. More skating videos, food pics, and selfies. So many selfies. So why hadn’t he responded? It wasn’t like Phichit. Had he come on too strong maybe?

Yuuri tried to think about it from Phichit’s point of view. The mysterious gold medallist of the GPF messages you out of the blue and compliments your skating. Okay weird but flattering he acknowledges. Phichit had said as much and wondered why the message too. That same medallists says he wants to be your friend and is coming to the city where you live and wants you show to him around. _Oh._ Yuuri sees where he might have gone wrong. He had gone from 0-100 a bit too quickly. No wonder Phichit wasn’t commenting. He had probably scared him off. Or maybe he thought Yuuri wasn’t being serious and was distancing himself.  I mean who flies across the world to see someone they don’t know? Viktor being the exception here. And now Yuuri too.   

Yuuri sighed, there was no way he could convince Phichit he was serious until he was actually there. Any more communication would probably futile at the moment. He stared down at one of the Thai skater’s selfies. “Looks like I’m just going to have show you”

A text came through on his phone, interrupting him. It was Minako, she had changed their tickets and collected them. He was to meet her at the station after he checked out. Yuuri nodded. He whistled to Vicchan, “Let’s go boy”

He was heading out of the dining room when he ran straight into someone. Glasses askew he looked up, “I’m so sorry-…Viktor!”

“Yuuri!” Viktor beamed down at him.

Yuuri felt a blush ride his cheeks. Viktor’s smile was always so nice to see. He was about to say something when he was bowled over again.

“Makkachin! Bad dog!”

Yuuri just laughed but he felt his eyes become damp as he stared up from the floor at the excited poodle on top of him. Makkachin, although Viktor’s dog originally, had become both of theirs.  He had held his husband on the sad day when beloved Makkachin had slowly faded away, both of them distraught and wrecked with tears. They had had other dogs throughout their lifetime (all poodles of course) but Makkachin had been special. Just as Vicchan had been special.

Yuuri rubbed the dog behind his fluffy ears and watched as Vicchan, ever timid, slowly approached the bigger dog. Makkachin’s attention turned to the smaller poodle who went still at the onslaught of affection. Slowly his tail wagged and shyly he licked back at the larger dog. Yuuri watched with baited breath during the exchange and then he let out a watery laugh. It was a sight he had thought he would never see. It was a fond daydream that he had had from time to time, thinking about how nice it would have been if Vicchan had lived. Vicchan had always been the missing piece to him and Viktor’s home, the piece that had been lost long before ever getting a chance to see the complete picture. But here they were and something that had been wrong before suddenly felt so right now. A fissure in his heart seemed to seal close. He looked up at Viktor, who was smiling down at him, delight clear on is face at their dogs’ antics.

“Need a hand up?” Viktor asked amused while holding his out.

Yuuri chuckled, “Thanks,” taking it he pulled himself up.

“Sorry about Makkachin.” Viktor threw the dog a frown. “Usually he is so well-behaved. I think he must really like you”

Yuuri patted Makkachin who was now sitting with an innocent look on his doggy face. “Well I like Makkachin too it seems, and it looks like Vicchan does as well”

Viktor patted the smaller dog, who squirmed for more attention, “He is _adorable._ Like a puppy Makkachin!”

Yuuri watched Viktor play with Vicchan, and Makkachin crowd him for some pats. Yuuri just wanted to stay there and bask in that perfect moment. Unfortunately he couldn’t. He settled for taking a picture.

Viktor jumped to his feet, “Yuuri are you off sight-seeing? Did you and Vicchan want to join me and Makka?”

“I’m sorry Viktor but I’m actually on my way to check out.”

Viktor’s sparkling look fell so fast it was hard to watch. Yuuri felt his own heart flinch, he didn’t like disappointing Viktor.

“What? I thought you said you were staying a few days after the competition?” Viktor’s voice was almost a whine.

Yuuri looked at him sadly, “I know and that was the plan but I had to move my timetable up to catch a flight so I’ll have to cut out those days I intended to stay”

Viktor pouted, “I thought we could hang out a bit more. We’ve had so much fun. Like the banquet!” Viktor perked up when he mentioned it, “Yuuri I won’t forget that banquet!” There was a slight pink flush to Viktor’s cheeks.

Yuuri smiled, “Me too Viktor, I had a lot of fun that night”

Viktor’s blush seemed to get darker causing Yuuri to blink. Viktor ducked his head, “Yeah...um...maybe we could go dancing again…or something.” Yuuri’s mouth dropped open in a bare audible gasp which he immediately smothered. Maybe things didn’t really change at all.

Warmth spreading in his chest he nodded, “I’d love to Viktor. Like I said I had fun”

Viktor glanced up at him, “Um maybe we could text or something? World’s isn’t for a few months.”

“Call me or text me anytime Viktor. I’d really like to hear from you. I have skype too”

 Viktor was looking hopeful, “You won’t mind?”

“If it’s you, not at all”

Viktor beamed at him and Yuuri felt something new unfurl in his chest. It was fresh and it was different but it was real and warm. And he was ready to follow this feeling where ever it took him.

 

* * *

 

After Viktor bid Yuuri farewell, he bolted quickly upstairs to pack and check out.

He barely made it to the station on time and received a steely glare from Minako for his tardiness.

Seated on the _shinkansen_ his phone pinged several times.

_Isana Early has renamed your group message Diamond Thieves_

_Diamond Thieves Group Message: Swiss Honeypot;); IZ a Cat Theif; unREMARKABLE Yuuri; Ur loVely Conman_

_Swiss Honeypot;): Yuuuuri how could you leave without saying goodbye? D:_

_IZ a Cat Thief: YEEEEAHH so mean ;.;_

_unREMARKBLE Yuuri: sorry guys unexpected change of plans. I really wanted to say goodbye!_

_Swiss Honeypot;): that’s okay Yuuri we forgive you, especially after last night <3_

_Ur loVely Conman: such a good time! Im glad I got to see you before you left tho!_

_IZ a Cat Thief: Hey yuuri maybe should we do a repeat at 4cons?:D:D:D_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: I think once is enough._

_Ur loVely Conman: D < so evil iz rubbing it in that we wont see Yuuri T.T_

_Swiss Honeypot;): yeah evil iz D <_

_IZ a Cat Thief: u also wont see me but I notice that doesn’t warrant a mention from u 2 :P_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: dw iz im looking forward to 4cons too. Just me and you :)_

_Iz a Cat Thief: what shall we do,_  
_with just me and you?_  
_Oh at the 4cons,_  
_Who knows whats goin on?_  
_With all that fire and fury,_  
_Between isana and yuuri!_

_☆^v(*^∇’)乂(‘∇^*)v^☆_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: omg -(_ _｡ﾉ_ _ᗨ_ _<_ _｡_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _I think we found our 4con theme song_

_IZ a Cat Theif: I THINK WE DID! FIRE AND FURY ALL THE WAYYYYY!!_

_Ur loVely Conman: CHRISSS they’re havin fun without ussss!_ _(_ _≧_ _Д_ _≦_ _)_

_Swiss Honeypot;): dw viktor we’ll have our own fun at euros (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ_

_IZ a Cat Thief: but you wont have as much as ISANA AND YUURI\ \ \٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و/ / /_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: coz we are FIRE AND FURY ＼＼\└(‘ω’)┘//／／_

_Swiss Honeypot;): have your fun guys and while u are Viktor and I will grab all the medals :PPPPP_

_Ur loVely Conman: absolutely gold and silver guaranteed here! Just got to figure whose going to have which!_

_IZ a Cat Thief: OH IT IS ON! EUROS VS 4CONS DUAL! Q(｀⌒´Q)_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: get ready to feel the pain coz im feeling 2 golds here._

_Ur loVely Conman: No fair you have people in separate events!_

_unrREMARKABLE Yuuri: people used to call you feminine Viktor, you could grow your hair out again and change events if you wanted to even it out._

_Swiss Honeypot;): #Burn. The sassmaster strikes again. Omfg. ゜+.(。´ >艸<)*.☆_

_Ur loVely Conman:_ _ಡ_ _﹏_ _ಡ_


	16. Hasetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns to Hasetsu

Yuuri didn’t know what to expect when they arrived at Hasetsu station but the same posters of him wasn’t one. He gazed at them not feeling the embarrassment and mortification that he had when he had first seen them. He gazed at them now under very different circumstances and he felt humbled by them. Honoured. And ashamed of his alternate. Although it had been warranted, leaving Hasetsu, due to its abundance of memories. Abandoning the place completely had been shameful. Which is what his alternate had done. He had run away from the small town and buried himself in Tokyo.

Minako seemed to be watching him warily and as the train had gotten closer and closer to Hasetsu she had started treating him like finely spun glass. Like he would shatter at any moment. Maybe his alternate would have. This place wasn’t a happy one for him. But for Yuuri it was. Hasetsu was where he had lived and grown old with Viktor. Where he had watched his family grow and expand. He turned around and smiled at Minako now, “Shall we go now?”

“Are you sure Yuuri?” Minako looked concerned.

“Very. Where are we staying?” If his family inn had burned down, he had wondered where they might be spending the night.

Minako seemed to measure him up and determine that he looked okay. “A few people offered actually. The Nishigoris did in fact. But they don’t have much room with the kids so I took up an offer from an old pal of mine. She’s got a nice place with a lot of room that’s within walking distance to the Ice Castle.”

They set off to the place and arrived shortly. Minako’s friend was happy to have company and soon enough, she and Minako were swapping stories over sake. He left Minako with her friend and went for a walk with Vicchan. He stopped by the convenience store on the way to purchase the necessary items. 

He needed to make this visit. Alone. He wasn’t surprised when he found himself there without needing directions. It was like it had called him. He stared down at the graves. There was Mari’s, Mama’s, and Dad’s. He solemnly cleaned the graves then lit an incense stick and placed the sweets that had always been a house favourite on the graves. Sighing he looked up into the night sky.

“I don’t know if you can hear me. But I imagine if you can, you probably know I’m not your son, your brother. Not the one you knew anyway. I’m sorry for that. He should be the one here not me. I don’t know how I am here though.”

Yuuri sighed again, “I’ve never met you. But if you were anything like my family, and I’m guessing from what I have experienced that you most likely were, then not meeting you was a true shame and it’s something I wish I could have done. I am still Yuuri in a way, so I can guess with some reasonable certainty that he regrets not coming here to see you. He was feeling guilty for living when you had all passed. I know that you would never hold that against him and hopefully he knows that too...wherever he is.” Yuuri looked down at the silent stones.

“I am living your Yuuri’s life. I don’t know why but I hope you know that I am appreciating it. Every second of it.” With that said Yuuri bowed deeply. He whistled to Vicchan and set on a path back to town, feeling lighter than before.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Yuuri set out to the Ice Castle. Opening the doors he heard a groggy voice tell him, “Sorry, we’re not open yet”

“How bout some ice time for an old friend?” he called out with a smile

Yuuko gasped and spun around. Running towards she squealed and leaped onto him in a hug. “YUURI! Oh my god you scared me! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long…ah…oh no,” Yuuko’s had started weeping, “Don’t mind me I’m just a bit overwhelmed. I knew you were coming but I thought it was in a few days.”

Yuuri smiled at her, “It was but I had to change my plans. Sorry for surprising you.”

Yuuko gave him a watery chuckle and a light punch on the arm, “It was a nice surprise.”

They were interrupted as Takeshi and the triplets came barrelling into the foyer, “We heard you scream! What's wrong?!”

All their eyes comically widened at seeing Yuuri in the foyer. He waved, “Hi everyone. Long time!”

The triplets rushed over with no ceremony, “Uncle Yuuri!!!”

“Can we see your medal?”

“Can we see you skate?”

“Can we see your quad flip?”

“GIRLS! Settle down and let Yuuri talk,” chided Yuuko.

Yuuri smiled and shrugged, “It’s all right.” He fished his medal out of his bag and handed it to the girls, Yuuko choked at the appearance of it. “Here. I’m just going to catch up with your parents and then I’ll show you some moves, okay?”

All three of them were looking from him to the medal awestruck then nodded vigorously. They then darted off with it.

Takeshi watched them go, “You know you’ll have a hard time getting that back”

Yuuri looked in direction they went,  “Ah well at least they’re having fun”

Yuuko was looking at him oddly, “It’s so strange because it’s _you_ Yuuri. That’s why it was hard to comprehend until you brought the medal out but _you won the GPF Yuuri_. That’s amazing. You were amazing. We were all watching,” Yuuko’s eyes shone, “I still can’t believe it!”

Yuuri felt somewhat embarrassed.  “Thanks”

Takeshi slapped him on the back “Don’t be modest. You came out of retirement and then knocked Nikiforov off his throne. Yuuko and the triplets almost fainted”

Yuuko shook her head at him, “I don’t know how you did it Yuuri. Come back. You're so strong”

Yuuri could hear the double meaning in the statement and the unasked question that Yuuko probably wanted to ask but was hesitant to.

“It was a lot hard work, don’t get me wrong but it was worth it. Skating is my dream. As for coming back here, to Hasetsu. It was time. I’ve run away from here long enough.”

Yuuko looked at him sadly, “Oh Yuuri no one blamed you for leaving. Everyone understood. We understood.”

“I know Yuuko, I am grateful. I needed that space.” He took her hand “But _staying_ gone wasn’t the answer. I should have come back sooner. I should have talked to you guys. And I’m sorry for that.”

Takeshi nodded, “Yeah you should’ve come back.” There was a beat of silence “But you’re here now. You know what you did. You’re even skating again. So we're glad for you Yuuri. And that’s what counts.”

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, “Thanks Takeshi. That means a lot, really.”

“Speaking of which,” Yuuko said in a sing-song voice, “Yuuri, oh GPF gold medallist, are you going to skate for us? Please?”

“Of course,” he replied grinning, “What would you like?”

“Your exhibition skate”

Yuuri blinked at the promptness of the reply, then let out a laugh. “What not one of Viktor’s routines Yuuko? I’m pretty sure I can do them better now”

“Yuuri how can you say that?! Yours are so beautiful. Gosh even more than Viktor’s”

“Yuuko…”

Yuuko shook her head, “Seriously Yuuri you won the GPF. Your routines were…breathtaking. I didn't even recognise you, you were so involved in them.”

Takeshi sent him a look, “Dude you made her cry she was so moved”

“Exactly! Viktor’s never been able to do that! And you did Yuuri so don’t ever underestimate the power of your skating!”

Yuuri smiled at her.

“What?”

Yuuri flickered a fond glance between the two of them “I’ve just missed you Yuuko. I’ve missed both of you.”

Yuuko’s eyes started to go damp, “Dammit Yuuri don’t make me cry again”

Yuuri laughed and headed for the ice. “Call the triplets down okay. I promised them some moves.” He threw a stern look back, “But tell them no recordings allowed”

Yuuri felt nostalgia rise up as he entered the rink. It had been ages since he had really skated here. Since he had performed a routine here.

 He remembered with some fondness the time he had performed Stay Close to Me here. If Sochi had been the pebble that had started the ripples leading up to the changes in his future, then his rendition of Stay Close to Me was the earthquake that had caused the eventual tsunami. Neither events had felt significant at the time. He had been so depressed when performing Stay Close to Me, reaching out for anyone, anything to help him. But he had never really considered the idea that his performance might actually affect someone, reach someone. How ironic.

He finished his exhibition skate to much applause from the Nishigoris’. He skated to the boards to hear the triplets gush over the elements, the quad flip and everything.

Smiling he leaned on the boards, “What did you think?”

Yuuko hugged him over the board. “It was even more awe-inspiring in person.” She pulled back and seemed to be trying to figure something out.

“What is it Yuu-chan?”

“Um well I’ve been wondering about your exhibition skate. It’s like someone is dancing with you. And you look at them…well I’ve never seen you look at someone like that Yuu-kun”

Yuuko was always astute. She also had the added advantage of knowing him which allowed her to read his skating so well. Yuuri wondered what to tell her. The inconsistencies in the timeline would be a little harder to hide. But…

He smiled sadly at her, “Yes I’m imagining them when I skate”

Yuuko gasps, “Yuuri, do you…”

“Yes I loved them Yuuko. So much.”

Yuuko nodded smiling, “I could see Yuuri. It was gorgeous. Are they in Tokyo?”

“No, Yuuko. They…They aren’t anywhere. I…lost them” _to a comet, to time and space, to another universe. I don’t know where or how but still, I lost him. Or maybe I’m lost to him._

“Yuuri” came the shocked gasp. He looked down at Yuuko.

He patted her hand, “It’s okay. I made my peace with it.”

“Yuuri…I -…I’m so sorry.” She looked imploring at him.

“It's really okay, Yuu-chan. You didn't know ”

“That’s what your skating theme was about!” She whispered in realisation. “I always thought it was for your family but the emotions were so intense…” She whipped her gaze up to meet his.

Yuuri looked away sadly “It was for both really but the loss of my lover was the one I felt the most keenly.”

Yuuko looked at him with sad admiration “And you went and skated that for the world to see. You letting go of the terrible loss and moving on...Yuuri that’s so brave. I don’t know how you did something like that”

Yuuri sighed “Like I said. It was time”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri spent the next few days in Hasetsu, They were peaceful and uneventful, broken only by rowdy night parties at either Minako’s friend’s or at the Nishigoris. He continued to train, working on his routines for Nationals, and 4 Continents much to the triplets’ delight (and continued dismay at the ban of no recording devices). He regularly chatted with the other Diamond Thieves via text and even more often with Viktor alone. It was something new for Yuuri, this budding friendship with Viktor with the promise of something more. There was something to be said for the slow approach. The relationship with his Viktor had begun so strangely and hurtled so fast it had skipped several stages in the beginning. It had caused them some problems and miscommunication along the way, not knowing each other too well.

But now he and Viktor chatted on the phone, they texted, they face timed, they had joined skype movie nights even. It was…nice. Yuuri could feel it, every time his heart leaped at the ping of his phone. Every time his face went warm as he read a message from Viktor. He was falling. And he really didn’t mind at all.

Despite the tranquillity that Hasetsu gave them, Yuuri and Minako had to leave unfortunately. They bid everyone good bye and promised to visit in a month or so. Yuuri told them he would send them tickets to World’s since it was in Tokyo this year which caused no ends of delighted screaming from the triplets. Yuuko & Takeshi had spluttered but Yuuri had insisted stating, “I would really like you guys there”. To which they had relented and then had looked positively thrilled.

On the train back to Tokyo Yuuri thought about the next stage of his journey. He glanced a little guiltily over at Minako. He hadn’t told her about the flight to Detroit. He had merely asked her to move the visit to Hasetsu up a few days. Maybe he had hinted or made it seem like he was losing his nerve. But he had not explicitly said that. He had only said it would be better for him if they left straight after the banquet rather than wait. She had drawn her own implications.

He would have to deal with Minako’s wrath when he returned. He shuddered. But for now he was wondering how this whole plan would go. He hoped Phichit would believe him. For he didn’t know who else to turn to in this world if he didn’t.


	17. Shall We Skate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri surprises Phichit.

Yuuri had a day in Tokyo before he was due to leave for Detroit. He was mostly packed anyway. He threw a little more into his suitcase and considered that to be fine. He decided he would go skating. It was the best way to keep his mind off the flight and off Phichit.

 He and Vicchan arrived at the rink, only to stop in surprise when confronted with someone he had never expected to see. 

_“Fuji?!”_

The old coach was shorter than he expected. Only standing at about 5’2. Maybe it was because of his forceful personality on his skype sessions, he had always imagined the elderly man taller. He had a decorative black cane that seemed to suit his stern personality. Despite his age, Fuji still had a full head of hair; white on top and black around the sides. Yuuri had always wanted to ask if this is where his nickname came from because it really did look like the top of Mt Fuji. He had never had the gall to ask though.

The old man arched a thin eyebrow at him “Ya don’t have ‘ta shout Yuuri. Right here ya know.”

“What are you doing here?”

The old coach’s expression became cagey. “Well I’m here to train you, ya idiot. Stupid screens are nifty but don’t show me everything.”

Yuuri sent him a confused look, “Aren’t you retired?”

“Retired shmired,” Fuji dismissed with wave of his hand. “Never gave it all up. Just stopped taking on students. Always taught kids up in Hokkaido. Besides retirement is just a state of being, a state of being that I can change in one second if I care to. Watch this.”

The old coach swung around and eyed him with a challenge in his eye, “I, Fujito Ryosuke, ask you, Katsuki Yuuri, if you’ll take me as your coach?”

“I’d be honoured sir”

The old coach grinned, “And now I am officially unretired. That boy Masato’s already done all the paperwork since you’re not a fool.”

“Coach?”

“It’s still Fuji, Yuuri”

“Ah –Fuji? Why did you agree to take me on?”

The old man strode over, despite leaning heavily on his cane, his movements were smooth and purposeful. With the head of the cane, he poked Yuuri in the chest “You got the fire Yuuri, the skills, the talent, but its more than that, you have the heart and you’re not afraid to bare that heart on the ice. Not many skaters can do that. To dig deep and put their very soul on display for the world to see. To understand themselves flaws and all. And not be ashamed of what they find, to be honest about who they are. I saw you do that at the GPF. And for the first time in 15 years I was inspired to coach again.” He poked Yuuri again for emphasis “You did that kid.”

“Now enough mushy stuff. Get on the ice and show me what ya got. I need to see it in person, properly.” 

“Yes Fuji”

 

* * *

 

The day ended and Yuuri was exhausted. He had thought virtual Fuji was tough. Real Fuji was an even harder taskmaster. He could have given perfectionist Viktor a run for his money. Even with his stamina he was dying by the end of the practice however Fuji looked satisfied.

“Good job today, I’ll be back with my notepads. We can start working on your routines. They’re good. We can make ‘em better.”

“Ah - Fuji?” He had to tell him. He didn’t want to anger Fuji when he had come all the way here just for Yuuri but the truth needed to be told.

“Spit it out Yuuri. You’ve been looking nervous all practice”

“Well I need to take a week or so off practice. There is something important I have to do”

Fuji gave him a sharp look as though he was trying to see through him. It made Yuuri squirm. “Something you have to do. Mind sharing?”

“Sorry I can’t really explain”

The old coach just nodded “Hmm. If I asked you to go later could you? Or will going now help you skate better?”

“I’m sorry Fuji, I need to go now. And yes, I will definitely skate. I won’t slack off I promise!”

Fuji gave him long look. “You misunderstand me Yuuri. I’ve coached students for a long time. There are things you come to understand. The mind is the worst enemy especially in skating. Over the years I’ve found that letting a student find some sort of equilibrium, a mental stability if you will, rather than forcing them to train and only worsening the problem is the best way. If this break is to strengthen your resolve, to shore up your resilience, then you have my blessing to take it. Like I said before you know yourself well, if you think you need this, then you probably do and I'm trusting you on that.” Fuji raised a finger “But you will take my training guide, skype me if needed and continue to skate, understood?”

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. But he bowed deeply to the old coach, “Absolutely Fuji. And thank you so much”

“I’ll be setting up my residence here. Was going to do it later but if you’re gunna trot off to find yourself then I’ll do it now. By the way where ya going?”

“America, Detroit”

Fuji scowled, “Why do you want to go there Yuuri? They’ve got guns there and they drive on the wrong side of the road. I know, I know, ya can’t explain. Bring me some ranch flavoured stuff will ya? That stuff's the only good thing to come out of those Yanks”

Yuuri let out a surprised laugh at this.

* * *

 

15 hours later Yuuri was arriving in Detroit.

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

 

_[image: Detroit city skyline from airplane window]_

 

 ❤9,456 likes

 **Katsuki-yuuri** hello Detroit #america

8.4k comments

 

* * *

 

Phichit Chulanont was a simple man he thought. He loved skating, he loved his Thai heritage, he loved his hamsters, he loved America in all its weirdness, and he loved, loved, loved his phone and the world inside it. That is social media of course.

He had been scouted at the tender age of 16 and had been offered the chance to go to America. His English had been terrible but Phichit was an adventurer and had seized the opportunity with both hands and left the safety of Thailand. The first year had been kind of lonely he admits, the language barrier isolating him horribly but his roommate Kal, an American skater, had been patient.

Kal was a nice guy, affable, amicable, slow-paced and content with life. He had long accepted he would never be a name in ice skating. Phichit had protested at this telling Kal he loved his skating. Kal had smiled and thanked him and had told Phichit not to worry. He was long over it. He was just happy to have gotten this far. He would continue to skate until he wasn't able to anymore. Still, Kal’s story had chilled Phichit, for the reality was that not everyone made it. Some people were like Kal talented and skilled but not talented and not skilled _enough._ It was sad. It had only made him train harder.

Kal had never become the best friend Phichit had envisioned or hoped his roommate would be. It was partly due to their age gap with Kal almost 8 years older and partly due to their personalities. Not that they didn’t get along. But where Phichit was the boisterous sun, Kal was a sturdy boulder thus their relationship slowly evolved into something more along the lines of older and younger brother.

Kal had moved out after not making it to the 2013 GPF. He hadn’t been bitter, merely hugging Phichit and telling him that this time had been coming for a while. He was moving back to his hometown, near the Canadian border. Apparently his family ran an ice rink there, it had been to everyone’s dismay apparently that he hadn’t become a hockey player but they still cheered him on ardently. He told Phichit to come and visit anytime and that he was rooting for him.

Now his room was empty and Phichit was lonely. Not that his rinkmates weren’t great but he suddenly felt a little lost. Kal had always been his rock, the dependable big brother. Now Phichit felt a little alone. He had slowly gotten over Kal’s departure as training moved on and the skating season began to hype up as the GPF began.

He and his rinkmates had cuddled under a blanket fort as they watched the GPF broadcast as was tradition. None of the male Seniors had made it to the GPF that year but there were a few female skaters that Celestino was training who had seeded. Phichit and his rinkmates had watched in delighted awe as the GPF finalists had skated their routines. Phichit had been tweeting non-stop play by plays for his followers. Viktor Nikiforov had blown the crowd away as expected but then the newcomer, Yuuri Katsuki, had stolen the show. No-one had heard of him but after his routines suddenly everyone wanted to hear about him. Phichit could still remember the way his hand had gone slack and that he had even _dropped his phone_ when Katsuki did his routine. It had been superb. Amazing. Watching it Phichit had felt inspired. This was what skating was.

Katsuki’s routines had only gotten better. Some people were even arguing that his exhibition was the best of all. That he should’ve done that for the Free. Phichit had immediately followed the unknown skater using all his social media power to discover his Instagram and twitter handle and any other useful information. Katsuki had made him a fan.

He had gasped in surprised and wondrous delight when the mysterious skater won gold. In his debut! Beating Viktor Nikiforov! He hadn’t been able to resist commenting on the Japanese skater’s Instagram when he had posted a picture of the medal. He hadn’t thought anything of it. He always commented on things.

Until he received a very peculiar message. Okay maybe not peculiar it had been very nice actually, well more like earth-shattering, and awesome, and pinch-me-is-this-real. Yuuri Katsuki had DMed him. It had blown Phichit’s mind. He had had to lie down and then look at his phone again. He had thought it might be a mistake but the other skater specifically talked about _his_ skating. Like he had actually watched the videos Phichit posted. That had made him even more gobsmacked. The GPF winner had taken time out to watch his skating. _His._ And send him a message. Phichit was feeling all types of happiness, wonder and pride bubble up inside him but he still had felt confused.

Why him?

He had asked as much. And received an equally puzzling but just as nice reply. Yuuri Kasuki liked his skating. He wanted to skate on the same ice as him. He saw him as _competition_ that meant. Phichit had rolled around on his bed in excitement. And he wanted to be friends? Phichit had blinked at the sentence then smiled. It was a little strange to be said so plainly but who doesn’t want to have another friend? He didn’t know why Yuuri Katsuki was asking him though. Didn’t he have a lot of other skaters to be friends with closer by? It had confused him. Was there something he was missing? Maybe Yuuri might tell him when they become friends…

The next message had come soon after the other and it had left Phichit gaping. Yuuri Katsuki was coming to Detroit? _Why?_ That was the question indeed. It was the middle of the skating season and no events were in America/Canada this year. So why oh why was he coming here? Was he coming to see me Phichit had wondered then he had scolded himself for being so self-centred. No way, no way. Yuuri Katsuki GPF gold medallist and 3 time world record holder was not going to fly to _America_ to see some unknown skater who had commented on his Instagram.

Yuuri hadn’t sent any follow up messages, nor had he mentioned the visit to Detroit again. Phichit decided it had been a whim. A spontaneous comment on Katsuki’s behalf. Maybe that’s what he was really like. An unserious person, who said ludicrous things he didn’t really mean. It certainly went against his image as a skater but Phichit had learned not to judge. He had put Yuuri Katsuki out of his mind, as he went about his everyday. Okay maybe he had weakness and skimmed the now famous skater’s feed but he refused to comment on anything or like anything. Maybe he frowned a bit when he saw the Japanese skater clearly getting friendly with Viktor Nikiforov, Chris Giacometti and Isana Early. Well it seemed like he had found friends after all Phichit pouted. Phichit had had to physically restrain himself when he had seen the GPF banquet photos. They had looked so good, and it looked so fun. And he had really, _really_ wanted to comment! But he couldn’t.

The GPF had wrapped up and several days had gone by and there had been no posts from Yuuri Katsuki. It was strange that skater usually posted one a day at least. Or one every few days. Not that Phichit was watching or counting. Katsuki’s fan club were curious as to where he had disappeared to.

He reappeared in Tokyo. It seemed that he had a new coach. Or his old one had taken him on permanently. It was the next post that sent Phichit into a wide-eyed panic. _He was in Detroit._ Because no question about it that was the fucking Detroit city skyline. The post was location tagged and everything. _He had actually come._ Phichit was still coming to grips with the reality of the situation when his phone signalled a DM. He opened it with his heart in his throat.

   

> To: **phichit+chu**
> 
> Hey this is Yuuri ヾ(＾∇＾)! I just landed in Detroit. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and grab dinner in an hour? Let me know^^

 

Phichit’s mouth dropped open. He was inviting him out to dinner.

 

  

> To: **katsuki-yuuri**
> 
> Wow I can’t believe you’re here. Sure dinner sounds awesome! Where did you want to meet?
> 
> To: **phichit+chu**
> 
> It’s alright I’ll come to you. What’s your address?

 

Phichit paused. Should he tell the guy his address? He’s just a fellow skater… It’s not like he’s a random on the street. Before he can over think it he tells the guy. He wonders sardonically if he just signed away his and his hamsters’ lives.

 

* * *

 

Phichit is staring at the clock. How long does it take to get from the airport. When a knock on the door sounds suddenly causing him to jump. He rushes over. Yuuri Katsuki looks different to when he skates. Softer, more approachable. His hair falls naturally over his face rather than being slicked back and he wears large blue rimmed glasses.

He’s smiling softly, “Phichit it’s nice to finally meet you” offering a hand.

“Gah-yeah-ah…I mean nice to meet you too” Phichit stammers as he takes the offered hand.

A small dog bounds into the room and makes itself at home on the couch. Phichit watches stunned. “Ah that’s Vicchan my dog. Sorry he’s usually friendly he just hates airplanes.”

“That’s okay, me too” Phichit murmurs, as he tries to take in that Yuuri Katsuki's _dog_ is in his living room.

“So dinner?” Yuuri sends him a questioning look, “If I can leave my suitcase here, that would be great.”

“Yeah sure no problem. There’s a great burger place around the corner.”

“Phichit before we go to dinner, can I ask a favour?”

Phichit eyes widen in surprise, “What kind of favour?”

“Oh I was just wondering if we could go to an ice rink first.” Yuuri added.

Phichi let out a breath on a laugh. He really hadn’t been sure what the other skater was going to ask. He was so unpredictable. “Sure we can go to my club’s rink, they let us use it late”

“Sounds perfect”

As they walked there Phichit wondered why Yuuri need to skate. It was not until he glanced up that Phichit realised he wasn’t leading Yuuri to the rink, Yuuri was leading him.

Phichit stopped, “How do you know the way to the rink? Have you been to Detroit before?”

Yuuri gave him a knowing smile. “Yes and no. I’ll explain in a bit”

Phichit wasn’t really one for mysteries but he loved adventures. Feeling the tug of one, he followed without asking any questions. A tough feat he might add but he had a feeling that Yuuri would only answer them when he was ready.

They entered the rink and only put on the necessary lights. Yuuri, for some unknown reason, easily finding where the light switch was _in the dark._

Yuuri entered the ice and did a few laps. Phichit watched confused. Was he going to skate something?

“Phichit, you might want to put your skates on too and when you want to, you can join in”

Phichit shook his head in confusion, “How will I know what to skate? I can’t possibly join in”

Yuuri merely smiled that increasingly annoying knowing smile, “Oh you’ll know so please feel free to. I’m going to start.”

Yuuri began. His skating smooth and seamless. The number he was doing was fun and boisterous. Phichit looked closer the steps were so familiar. It hit like a bolt of lightening, it was from the King and the Skater. His favourite movie.  It was the most famous song Shall We Skate? Where the protagonist took to the ice in a beautiful routine with the villagers to share his love of skating. Of course he knew the steps, it was one of the first routines he had ever learned. He often practised it as retreat, when he was homesick or feeling down. That routine was his refuge, his sanctuary. And for that reason he had never recorded it. So how did _Yuuri_ know?

He watched Yuuri skate it, laughing as the protagonist did whilst he shared the joy of skating. But Yuuri had left space in the routine, space on the ice. _Space for him,_ he realised. He threw off his blade guards and jumped on to the ice. Yuuri grinned at him and together they finished the routine.

Phichit looked across at Yuuri with wonder and confusion in his eyes, “How did you know…I mean I don’t understand.”

Yuuri skated up to him, to place a hand on his shoulder, “There’s no easy way to say this Phichit and you may not believe it but I pray you do. But I’m from another universe, and in that universe you were, are, my best friend. That’s how I know all the dialogue and lyrics to both the King and the Skater I and II. And that’s how I know all the routines and dances. Because I skated them with you.”

Phichit gaped at him, “Holy shit,” but strangely Phichit found himself believing Yuuri. 

Because when somebody travels across the world, and then pulls you into an impromptu, well-performed performance of your favourite musical skating number; you kind of have to.   


	18. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit learns about Yuuri's other life

They managed somehow to get to dinner. 

Phichit was able to make himself settle down enough and stop bombarding Yuuri with questions so that he could hear the full story.

“So in this alternate universe we were best friends?”

Yuuri nodded, “The best of friends”

“How did we meet?”

Yuuri sighed, “In my universe things were…different. I never gave up skating. I always pursued it. So I got scouted by Celestino when I was eighteen and moved to Detroit. You moved in not long after.”

“We were roommates,” Phichit whispered  _oh my god they were roommates._

“Yeah it was great. Back then I was very shy and quite unsure of myself. You pushed me out of my little bubble and made me do some things that I never would have, you always supported me and always believed in me.”

“It sounds nice,” Phichit murmured. It was strange to hear about his other self, another life he had led. Phichit didn’t doubt Yuuri, it was just too detailed. Plus Yuuri knew _everything_ about him. Things he hadn’t ever imagined sharing with someone.

“So start from the beginning, how did you even get here?”

“Ah sorry. I think it must have been the comet. A comet split and bits fell down on the town I was living in. I think I died”

Phichit dropped his fork, “Wha-…Are you for serious?”

Yuuri looked down into his hands, nodding, “I don’t think I could’ve survived that explosion. Me or my husband.”

“ _You were married!!”_

“Ah yeah...for a while actually”

“Just how old were you in this alternate universe?” Phichit wondered, trying to mentally calculate it.

Yuuri flushed and murmured something unintelligible.

Phichit leaned forward, “Sorry didn’t get that?”

“I said I was 76!”

The fork fell again. “WHA-mmf” Yuuri’s hand had come up and covered his mouth.

Pulling Yuuri’s hand away Phichit stared at Yuuri in amazement “ _76?!”_

“Yeah...”

Phichit coughed, “Well...ah...looking good there Yuuri," shooting him with finger guns and a wink, "What are you now? 22?”

“23 but I should be 21”

“Huh? Should be?”

Yuuri sighed, “In 2013 I was only 21, for some reason I’m…older in this universe its weird’

“Wait...so...we were only 3 years apart?”

Yuuri nodded. Phichit liked that it made more sense.

Phichit frowned, “What else is different? Your younger, yet older. You didn’t keep skating. What else?”

Yuuri looked up at Phichit, sadness in his eyes, “My family’s dead. That’s a big one”

Phichit remembered the speculation on the personal tragedy that had kept Yuuri Katsuki from skating.

“Oh shit sorry”

Yuuri waved it away, “I feel sad for them but they weren’t _my_ family if you catch my drift. I saw my parents grow old and pass away happy. My sister’s still alive for all I know in my old universe. I watched her grow old, get married and have childminder. But I do see how losing them changed my alternate's life quite drastically.”

“Your alternate?”

“The other Yuuri, the one who was living in this universe before I came here.”

That boggled the mind, Phichit thought, “Where do think he went?”

Yuuri hummed a thoughtful sound, “Well I think he...died? I mean that’s how I got here? So maybe he’s in another alternate universe?”

Phichit moaned, “Oh please no. I really hope that doesn’t happen when we die.”

Yuuri laughed, “I don’t think so. I think I might be an exception.”

Phichit looked at him in understanding. “The comet.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Hey that’s what the comic books say”

“If that’s the case wouldn’t your husband be here too since he was also in the explosion?”

Phichit watched Yuuri’s face fall and almost winced. He wished he hadn’t said anything.

“He isn’t here. I’ve checked. Maybe he's in another one? That's my best guess. We were blasted apart at the end”

“Wow so you’ve already seen your husband’s alternate? That must have been weird.”

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah but not bad. It’s like seeing you. It’s different but nice. Not the same but still similar.”

Phichit grinned, “I get it. You know their not the same person. But we are still alternates of the same person so you can still like them for being who they are. Don’t worry I'm not offended. I’m happy. Maybe our friendship in this world starts because you knew an alternate me but it won’t be based on that. We still are forging a new relationship, a new friendship.”

Yuuri’s face softened into a grateful smile, “Phichit you want to be friends with me, after everything I've just told? Don’t you think I'm crazy?”

“Yuuri, it’s because you told me that I want to be friends. You could’ve told anyone but you travelled 3000 miles to tell me. Plus no way am I turning down a time travelling universe jumping GPF winning skater's hand of friendship.”

“It sounds so much cooler like that”

Phichit smiled. He didn’t know what whim of fate or accident of the universe had brought Yuuri here but he was happy for it.

They chatted merrily as they finished their dinner. Phichit was polishing off his fries when a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, do you need a place to stay?”

“Oh I’ve got a hotel booked.”

Phicht grabbed Yuuri’s hand, “Stay with me! The other room’s empty, you're my old roommate, it was meant to _be!”_

Yuuri laughed, “Well then I’d love to. Thanks Phichit”

“You can even train at the rink! I’ll clear it with Ciao-Ciao”

They departed the restaurant in high spirits. Yuuri telling him scandalous tales about what they had got up to in college. He hoped that he and Yuuri would also have something just as grand and story worthy soon.

It wasn’t until that they got to the apartment that he noticed how…considerate Yuuri was. No it was more like he was used to watching out for a partner, as Yuuri opened the door for him.

Phichit recalled something Yuuri said. That he was Married. _Oh._ Maybe he was used to it.

“So what’s being married like? I’ve never really thought about it.” As they collapsed on the couches, Vicchan rushing over to greet them.

Yuuri blushed furiously. Phichit laughed.

“Ah well it’s really lovely I guess. To always have someone watching out for you. To want to give back more than you receive. To make them smile whenever you can cause you just love seeing it.”

Phichit watched Yuuri as he said these things. His face shone with love, pure and bittersweet. It was beautiful.

He said as much to Yuuri, “That’s really beautiful”

He quirked an eyebrow at Yuuri, “So are you going to make you husband fall in love with you again? You know how the poems go.” He lifted a dramatic hand to his chest and extended the other “ _I'll chase you across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes until I return to you, my love_. _”_

Yuuri snorted at his theatrics but his cheeks were red. “I’m not going to make him do anything. But if it happens naturally then that would be nice”

“Awwwww”

Yuuri threw a pillow at him which he deftly caught.

“So this husband of yours got a name or shall I just call him Yuuri’s secret partner from an alternate dimension?”

Yuuri fidgeted, suddenly paying a lot of attention to the sofa patterns.

“If you don’t want to tell me Yuuri, that’s cool.”

“No it’s just…”

“Hmm. How bout we play 20 questions?”

Yuuri gave him a considering look, “Oh?”

Phichit grinned, “Yeah I have 20 questions to figure out who your husband is!”

“What happens if you lose?”

“I am at your mercy”

“Hmmm”

“But if I win you have to answer one question about alternate Phichit!”

Yuuri gaped, “Phichit, you’ve seen the movies! Too much information about your own future is bad for you! And this isn’t even your future its your alternates!”

“That’s okay, I’m not going to ask anything too specific like I said I have just one question”

Yuuri gave him a dark look but then reluctantly agreed, “Alright! Only 20 though Phichit!”

Phichit smirked and pondered it aloud, “Okay...so you only arrived a month before the GPF but were able to check up on him within the last 2 months. And you haven’t left Japan because the finals were there…”

He snuck a glance at Yuuri, “Is he Japanese?”

Yuuri smiled, “No”

Phichit waved a hand. “Well that’s a hundred million people knocked down any way”

“Does he live in Japan?”

Yuuri frowned but shook his head.

Phichit hummed. He considered Yuuri. He didn’t really know Yuuri yet so he had no idea what he might find attractive in a partner. He obviously preferred men. But what else? Phichit looked around. His eyes landed on Vicchan, who was looking content in his master's lap.  

“Does he have a dog?” He asked before even realising it.

Yuuri blinked and glanced down at Vicchan. He grimaced, “Yes”

Phichit pumped a fist. “Alright. A fellow dog lover huh?” So he was probably foreign. And had a dog. Huh. What else? He again glanced around the apartment as if looking for clues. His gaze fell again on their sports bags. Where their skates were. Oh he was an idiot.

“Does he skate? Professionally I mean?”

Phichit watched as Yuuri’s mouth let out a small gasp, then a reluctant, “Yes”

Phichit also gasped. The skating world was not that big. He probably knew or knew of this guy. He listed the affirmatives. Foreign. Has a dog. Is a professional skater. And Yuuri must have had contact with him recently.

His eyes widened in recollection. The GPF photos. Which skaters had Yuuri been seen with…

“Is it Chris Giacometti?”

Yuuri choked and shook his head hard. Okay that’s a definite no. Did Chris even have a dog anyway he mused. Phichit’s positive he saw a cat on the guy’s feed. No the skater that was famous for a dog was…Phichit gasped. _NO. It couldn’t be._ But then Yuuri had been kind of nervous to say who it was which would be understandable so maybe...  _well it can’t hurt to ask_...

“It it Viktor Nikiforov?”

Yuuri’s bright red face was all the answer he needed but still he screamed when Yuuri squeaked out a yes.

“Oh my _god,_  you married _Viktor Nikforov?_ Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend.”

Yuuri buried his head in the sofa pillows. “Yes”

Phichit was ecstatic. This was so amazing. So cool. His friend and _Viktor Nikiforov._ He sent Yuuri a knowing glance, “And you want too again, don’t you?”

Yuuri peeked out from the cushions and sighed, “That would be nice”

Phichit grinned, happy for his new friend but his eyes were also shining with the thought of all those retweets and the likes. It would be huge. Mysterious skater Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov: Living Legend. The internet would break. Social media would explode. And here he was with patient zero.

Phichit couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering about Alternate Yuuri, the one originally from this universe, he did in fact die. The migraines and poor balance he was suffering when he was sent home from Minako's studio were from a brain aneurysm. He died only moments before this Yuuri inhabited his body.


	19. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri have fun in Detroit

The next two weeks sped by in a happy blur. Yuuri was finding comfort and freedom in Detroit and in Phichit’s company, being able to finally let down all his barriers and reveal all his secrets. Of course he wasn’t under the impression that this Phichit would replace his other friend. It was like this Phichit had said they were different people, although the relationship may have started weirdly it wouldn’t last because of that; it was up to them. He was glad Phichit had been so understanding, so believing. Yuuri didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had had no one to talk to. He had a feeling his anxiety may have returned in full force, rather than just remaining a lurking shadow, if he had been left to dealing with this alternate universe thing on his own. Thankfully he wasn’t and he didn’t want dwell on the idea of trying to do so.

Phichit and him filled their days with skating and exploring Detroit. Phichit seemed to love hearing about their college days together, listening with delight and humour to the tales. At first Yuuri had been worried about sharing them, he didn’t want Phichit to feel like he had to live up to something but Phichit assured him that he just wanted to know Yuuri better. The fact that it was _him_ (well his alternate) in these stories only made it better. 

The stories did lead to strange things of course. When Yuuri revealed that he had lost a bet to Phichit which had led to him learning pole-dancing Phichit had gasped and insisted on a demonstration. It had led to a wild night of searching for a pole and both of them ending up in a tiny gay bar and Yuuri asking to share the stage with the queens who did hourly shows on the pole. They were only too happy to do so when they saw his prowess on the pole and the way he moved. Both he and Phichit were very drunk by the end of the night, being treated constantly to shots by the friendly regulars and the queens of the gay bar who thought they were a hoot.  Phichit being Phichit meant many embarrassing things had ended up on social media causing Yuuri to face-palm the morning after.

They both continued to train, Yuuri had Nationals and 4Continents in a few weeks so he couldn’t really take time off. Phichit had taken not-so-hidden delight in filming the reveal of Yuuri Katsuki, the mysterious GPF winner, to his coach and rinkmates.  Despite the surprise and confusion at his appearance in Detroit Celestino was open to letting Yuuri skate with them. He had always been a very easy-going man and it seemed not much had changed in this universe. He warmed up even more to Yuuri when he found out Yuuri was reasonably fluent in Italian. Pleased to have someone he could converse with in his native language he was even more enthused about having Yuuri there. Yuuri had shaken his head at the irony for Celestino was the reason he had learned the language in the first place.

As the end of Yuuri’s stay drew near, he began to feel sad but at the same time glad that he had come. A burden that he hadn’t known was there had been lifted and he felt lighter. Freer. Phichit had made him promise to stay in contact via skype, Instagram, phone and every other social media outlet that was available on Earth. So even when he went home he wouldn’t be alone, which was reassuring. Phichit had sworn that he would work hard and try to qualify for the GPF next year. Yuuri had wished him luck, for he had a feeling he might see him earlier than he expected. He had mentioned as little as possible about alternate Phichit’s future and his skating career but he had a feeling that it might not matter. As he realised that him coming here, to Detroit, had probably caused another change. So who knows, maybe he would see his friend before Barcelona? Yuuri knew that he was starting to drift into a world that was filled with uncertainties and his past world wouldn’t help him anymore. In fact relying on it may hinder him. He was looking forward to it. The more different it was the better.

The time finally came to say goodbye. Yuuri and Phichit hugged each other long and hard while tears ran down their faces, ignoring the crowds at the Detroit Airport.

Phichit pulled back sniffling and looked at Yuuri, “Call me, skype me, snapchat me, tag me all the time ok you loser. I don’t care about timezones if you need to talk or the universe is being mean to you again just give me a call!”

Yuuri gave a watery chuckle, “Don’t worry. I will. I promise”

“And if that Russian breaks your heart, I don’t care if he was your husband in another universe I am flying over and beating his golden arse!”

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri looked around frantically.

Phichit rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Yuuri no one is listening. But seriously keep me up to date on your wooing,” He added with an eyebrow wiggle

Yuuri blushed, “I’m not…we’re not… I mean I’m not wooing him, we’re just…friends”

“Riggggghhhhtt,” Phichit expression was mockingly thoughtful, “Cause friends stay up until 3am texting each other. Not to mention whatever time it was in _his_ country.”

Yuuri pouted, “Sure they do”

Phichit smirked, “And friends spend hundreds of dollars on postage to get something to another continent for their birthday?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, “I would for you”

“Awwww thanks Yuuri!” Phichit beamed at him “BUT would you do it for anyone else?”

“For my family I would…” Yuuri mumbled

Phichit sent him a look “Family doesn’t count. AND,” he tacked on loudly to cut off Yuuri for he seemed to know exactly what he was going to add “any friends from your home town do _not_ count either for they are basically family too.”

Yuuri let out a huff in annoyance while sending Phichit a suspicious look, “I feel like you're just trying to knock down my options so I have no choice but to agree with you.”

“Absolutely but I am also right,” Phichit grinned at him.

“Maybe you are, to be honest I don’t know what I am with Viktor or what’s happening. It’s nice just how it is.” Yuuri mused more to himself.

Phichit smiled, “I know Yuuri. It think it’s good to take things slow. But you can’t deny both of you are tiptoeing over the line of friendship into something more.”

Yuuri just shrugged, “I guess”

Phichit looked at him incredulously, “Yuuri, the man has a poster, no, multiple posters of you in his room. I _saw_ them on my accidental skype invasion.” 

Yuuri felt himself go a deep crimson as he muttered, “I _told_ him to take them down”

Phichit shook his head, “You can continue to be oblivious but even you cannot deny the signs, Yuuri! Anyway the offer to listening in on your woes and woos still stands and as a completely objective third party with absolutely no interest in the matter I can provide some sage advice if needed”

Yuuri stared at him, deadpan, “Completely objective. No interest. Uhuh…sure…so you aren’t thinking about the fanfiction, the likes, and the retweets?”

 Phichit merely grinned at this shamelessly causing Yuuri to groan.

_Boarding call for DJ 107 bound for Tokyo, Narita._

Yuuri glanced up, “That’s me I guess.”

Phichit and him swapped another hug.

Yuuri was about to leave but then frowned remembering something, “ _Ne,_ Phichit are you going to collect your winnings anytime soon?”

Phichit blinked then laughed on recollection, “Oh the 20 questions? I had totally forgotten, the answer was so much better than anything I could hope to ask.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Well you don’t have to ask now but it’s just that the more I live in this world the more it changes from mine so if you’re looking for any clues or such…”

Phichit shook his hand vigorously “No, no, no, I know its not the same but well…its kind of embarrassing. I just wanted to know did my alternate skate to the music of The King and The Skater? I’ve been wanting to do so but I don’t know if I should…like is it over done…or I don’t know...” Phichit trailed off a bit helplessly toeing the ground.

It was the first time Yuuri had ever seen Phichit unsure, but then this was a different Phichit. Different circumstances and events had shaped his life. Yuuri smiled at Phichit fondly, “That I can answer and no it’s definitely not embarrassing. Yes he did skate to it and he was awesome. I’m sure you will be too.”

Phichit’s eyes lit up upon hearing this and a warm smile moved across his face. His expression then changed to that of challenge, alight with inner fire. “No Yuuri, I’ll be better! I can do this! I so totally can! I’ll see you at the GPF next season my cross-universe friend!”

Yuuri grinned, “Not if I see you first!” He waved until he could no longer see Phichit then headed off to board the plane that was headed for home.

 

* * *

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

_[image: Selfie with Phichit at Phichit’s apartment (before telling him) – Yuuri looks happy and Phichit is smiling too but looks very confused at the same time]_

 ❤12,081 likes

 **katsuki-yuuri** hanging with @phichit+chu in Detroit #skaterfriends #detroit #america

 **phichit+chu** wow I can’t believe Yuuri Katsuki’s in my apartment #someonepinchme

 **skatingislife** aw what a cute photo!

 **katsuki_fc** Yuuri’s looks so good and phichit is such a qt. When did you guys meet?

 **dmitri** - **me** um is anyone else wondering why Yuuri’s in AMERICA? In the middle of skating season too?

 **silly_may** I feel you man. He can’t have flown to Detroit to just visit Phichit.

 **succulent-bae** Idc how or why but my fav up’n’comer and fav skater in the same pic? #awesomeness

 **european_pillow** Maybe Yuuri is just nursing young talent? Idk

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

Bob’s Diner – Detroit

_[image: Selfie with Phichit at the diner (after telling him) – both are beaming into the camera]_

 ❤14,794 likes

 **katsuki-yuuri** dinner with old friends @phichit+chu #shallweskate

 **phichit+chu** anytime anywhere and any universe my friend #shallweskate

 **skatingislife** I am so confused but I dig it #brotp

 

**phichit+chu**

Detroit Skating Club

_[images: Phichit and Yuuri skating – both laughing at each other’s ridiculous poses]_

 ❤17,757 likes

 **phichit+chu** having fun on the ice with @katsuki-yuuri #worstendingpose

 **katsuki-yuuri** I still refuse to use that end pose. #notisthislife

 **phichit+chu** aw come on I can’t pull it off! You’re more flexible! #butmbanother

 **christophe-gc** oh now I really need to see this pose!

 **phichit+chu** omg Christophe giacometti commented on my post #screams

 

 

**phichit+chu**

_[image: Yuuri and Phichit dashing through the streets alight with laughter]_

 ❤13,592 likes

 **phichit+chu** on an adventure with @katsuki-yuuri while we look for a pole

 **katsuki-yuuri** I had to tell you didn’t I

 

 

**phichit+chu**

Mini-Mi Bar

_[images: Yuuri in various poses whilst pole dancing on a small stage alongside two queens also on poles]_

 ❤20,723 likes

 **phichit+chu** we found a pole and it has been #blessed by @katsuki-yuuri’s thighs #fansself

 **katsuki-yuuri** omg why did you post this (⸝⸝⸝ ≧ㅿ＼⸝⸝⸝)

 **v-nikiforov** I’ve been #blessed by this post. Thank you @phichit+chu for this treasure

 **christophe-gc** woah yuuri not just the #sassmaster but the #polemaster ;) we should do a duet, I’m not bad on the pole myself #ifyouknowwhatimean

 **izana_early** Yuuri I think you could be the fire and fury all by yourself cause damn ur #smokin

And @christophe-gc you should be fined for the amount of innuendos you stuck in that comment.  

 **christophe_gc** fined coz I’m #fine

 

 

**katsuki-yuuri**

_[image: selfie with Phichit at the Detroit airport]_

 ❤15,073 likes

 **katsuki-yuuri** goodbyes are the hardest but had a great time with @phichit+chu

 **phichit+chu** Miss you already Skater Who. #bestfriendsineveryandalluniverses

 **skatingislife** so cute #brotp

 **clark_cant** I wish I knew how they met

 **katsuki_fc** @clark_cant I think all of us do. But for now, lets bask in the increase of pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested the bar mentioned was actually modelled on one I myself have visited (and pole danced at - jk I'm not Yuuri we merely twirled on it as you do when you have no clue). I thought it was perfect for the scene. The queens there were super nice and awesome on the pole and I could totally see Yuuri being invited up on stage with them when they saw his moves. (can't for the life of me remember the actual name of the bar coz it was years ago so that's made up :P)
> 
> Sorry for the slow down in updates. Real life has started to pick up unfortunately.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Thanks for reading (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	20. Just Be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's got it bad  
> What happened after the banquet is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much pining with a dash of jealousy.

Viktor wasn’t jealous. He was merely confused like the rest of the world when Yuuri suddenly upped and left for America to see a rather unknown skater. He had, of course, combed through this Phichit’s Instagram and other social media in an attempt to understand what was so special about him that had Yuuri flying half-way across the world to see him. He could see potential and no doubt this Phichit would join him and Yuuri in the seniors sometime soon however he certainly wasn’t at Yuuri’s level. Or _Viktor’s_ level. So why oh why did Yuuri visit him? Was it true that they were friends? He agreed with many of Yuuri’s fans that he couldn’t see how Yuuri and Phichit could have met. And surely a mere online friendship wouldn’t be enough to summon someone across an ocean? Viktor pouted as he thought that maybe it wasn’t a mere friendship. Maybe it was something more…

He skimmed through both Phichit and Yuuri’s Instagram both delighting at the great content and new insights of Yuuri he was able to see (like poledancing really?!) but also annoyed that it wasn’t with him. It didn’t matter that the photos were tagged with variations of best friends or old friends and so on. Viktor sighed and brought up his own gallery which was full of selfies and snapchats that Yuuri had sent only to him. It usually made him smile and feel special getting these rare glimpses into the life of Yuuri but looking at them now he wondered if he was really all that special to Yuuri? He didn’t know anymore. He knew he was being irrational, there was nothing wrong with Yuuri having other friends. But Viktor had realised he didn’t want to be just another friend. He wanted more. He _wanted_ to be special. It was unfair to expect that from Yuuri though. They had only met a month or so ago. It was a bit soon to think of anything else other than friendship.

But still Viktor had never felt like this before. Texting, skyping, and talking with Yuuri had felt natural as breathing. It was the first time he felt like he could be himself, be simply Viktor. Not the Living Legend. Not Viktor Nikiforov. Just Viktor. Yuuri had told him as much. That he just wanted Viktor to be himself.

* * *

 

_Viktor led Yuuri back to his room after the banquet. Yuuri had been delightfully tipsy most of the night but was heading towards drunk at the end of the banquet. Luckily the banquet came to a close before his new friend had gotten totally smashed. Although, Viktor inwardly admitted, he would like to see Yuuri drunk if this was what he was like tipsy. With an arm slung over the Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri’s over his they stumbled back to Yuuri’s room while Yuuri hummed music that he didn’t recognise._

_“Ne, Ne, Vitya you were right all along the banquet was really a night to remember”_

_Viktor felt his breath catch and he almost tripped having been caught off guard by the familiar nickname. Usually he was offended or annoyed when people presumed to use it without his permission but for some reason neither of those emotions rose to the front at Yuuri’s use of it. Instead it felt right and when he looked over at Yuuri who was staring at him with affection and a deeper emotion he couldn’t name, it felt good._

_A flush rose in his cheeks as Yuuri continued to look at him, his chocolate eyes warm as they gazed at him. “Yes it truly was a night to remember thanks to you, Yuuri”._

_Yuuri smiled at him, “I’m so glad I’ll remember it this time”_

_Viktor frowned this time? He shook his head and dismissed Yuuri’s strange phrasings on the basis that he was drunk and English was not his first language. He himself lapsed into Russian when he was completely gone. He was actually impressed Yuuri was still speaking English._

_They reached Yuuri’s door, Viktor judged that the man was probably sober enough to put himself to bed. He felt a bit sad to end the night but still it had been a great night._

_“Yuuri will you be okay from here?” He asked just in case._

_Yuuri gave him that warm and dazzling smile again, “Yeah I’m fine. Thanks Vitya”_

_Feeling dizzy from the double blow of the nickname and the smile he merely nodded and started to head off to his own floor but was stopped when Yuuri grabbed his wrist._

_He glanced back confused. Yuuri was frowning at him looking puzzled, “Where are you going?”_

_“To my room” he explained amused._

_Yuuri stared at him for a beat, seeming to almost look through him, “but aren’t you lonely?”_

_Viktor smiled at him but inside he was shaken at the accuracy of the question, “Yuuri what makes you ask that?”_

_Yuuri answered like it was obvious, “Your program Vitya, I could see it clearly”_

_Viktor drew in shaky breath at this but still he smiled, “Really Yuuri I’m Viktor Nikiforov. How can I be lonely?”_

_Yuuri nodded as if agreeing with and Viktor almost cried. Why did he do this, someone was so close and he deliberately threw roadblocks?! Why?!_

_Yuuri’s words broke him out of his self-hate, “Viktor Nikiforov may not be lonely. But I don’t want you to be Viktor Nikiforov, Living Legend. Just be Vitya, just be yourself. That’s who I want you to be. And Vitya is allowed to be lonely.”_

_Viktor choked at the statement then without warning tears slowly and silently tracked down his cheeks. Every since he had started winning the only thing people wanted was Viktor Nikiforov. They didn’t want him, the real Viktor.  They wanted the Legend, the Champion. Whenever he showed his real personality he only got disappointment, disillusionment and annoyance because he didn’t live up to their expectations. No one said they preferred the real Viktor. It had gotten to point where he had lost the real Viktor in the façade. And it was so lonely, so lonely._

_And now here in this quiet hotel hallway, how was it that this man was able to say the one thing that Viktor so desperately wanted, no_ needed, _to hear._

_Yuuri smiled and wiped the tears from his cheeks, “Vitya you’re not alone”_

_Viktor felt himself tremble under Yuuri’s gentle fingers as hope and something new, fresh and wonderful started blooming in his heart. “Really?” he whispered on a sob._

_Yuuri hugged him and whispered in his ear,“действительно очень”_ really, really

 

* * *

 

Viktor was crying now as he remembered the precious words Yuuri had said to him after the banquet. He didn’t know if Yuuri remembered them or not but they had meant everything to Viktor. The whole night had changed him. Yuuri had touched his heart in the most profound of ways. Even in the beginning he had known Yuuri was special but after the banquet he knew, he just knew that Yuuri could be the one. He could already feel himself falling, fast and hard. He could love Yuuri. So very easily. Yuuri was kind, funny, gentle, a beautiful skater, a bit sassy and so very handsome.

He’d been so delighted when he had run into Yuuri at breakfast the day after the banquet. Excited at the prospect of spending several whole days together. Yuuri probably hadn’t realised how crushed he had been when he had informed him that he was leaving early. Viktor had never really experienced heartbreak but this might have been the closest thing to it. He’d almost felt like sobbing into Yuuri’s shoulder but that was hardly appropriate. Instead he had managed to ask to keep in contact which had felt like a great triumph at the time. 

When Yuuri had departed he had seen the group message made by Isana and laughed over it. But then a feeling of gloom had followed it. What if Yuuri considered this keeping in contact? What if he didn’t get that Viktor had wanted to keep up with him individually? Privately. One on one. _Not_ in a group message. Viktor had stared at the group message feeling anxiousness build up within him. Wondering if he should just send Yuuri a separate message but at the same time scared. Which was strange because Viktor was never nervous. Before he even had a blank text message open his phone pinged signalling a text. Viktor had felt his cheeks redden and the smile spread on his face when he saw it was from Yuuri. If he wasn’t in public he would’ve jumped up and down and squealed a bit. Maybe he did anyway.

_From: **Yuuuuri <3**_

_Hey Viktor had so much fun meeting you! We totally should go dancing!_

_sorry we couldn’t go sight-seeing. Bit down that we didn’t get too. It would’ve been nice to spend more time with you. Raincheck until worlds?_

_Good luck with your competitions! I know you’ll do great! <3_

_To: **Yuuuuri <3**_

_me too! I loved spending time with you!_

_I will definitely hold you to that raincheck! Dancing and sightseeing I cant wait!_

_Good luck with your competitions too!!! Not like you need it <3<3<3<3_

 

Viktor had been a bit apprehensive that the texts would stop after that but they had continued. Meandering from topic to topic with ease. Viktor loved having someone to talk to, not just about skating, and Yuuri was so easy to talk to. Like he had said, he was never put off by the real Viktor. He laughed at Viktor’s dramatics and giggled at his sulks and scolded him playfully when Viktor told him about disobeying Yakov. It was nice.

Yuuri and him often exchanged tales about Vicchan and Makkachin. Laughing at their dogs' silliness. Viktor updated Yuuri about his rinkmates Yuri, Mila and Georgi's antics which surprisingly Yuuri liked and often asked for despite only having met Yuri and briefly at that. Viktor was looking forward to telling Yuuri that little Yuri was now his fan for he had caught the angry youngster trying to copy one of Yuuri’s step sequences.   

Yuuri had showed him, via skype, around his home town and home rink when he was visiting. It was a quaint little town and Viktor had had several daydreams of walking down the street or along the beach hand in hand with Yuuri. He had flushed when these images had popped into his head and shook his head. He had gotten an angry scolding from Yuri about being an airhead for he had almost collided with the younger skater. But still it would be nice if one day maybe…

Viktor had also noticed that despite the fact that Yuuri had gone to his hometown that he hadn’t mentioned his family at all or even something that could be called home. Viktor had frowned and pondered this. He recalled the press conference all too strongly, so he never probed to much. Yuuri would tell him when he was ready but he did wonder if there was some connection.

And then there was his mysterious jaunt to America. Yuuri had never hidden that from him although he had made clear to Viktor that no one could know. Viktor had felt honoured to be trusted but at the same time greatly confused. Yuuri had been deftly dodging the question about why he had to go to America the only reason he would give was the following...

_To: **Yuuuuri <3:**_

_Have safe flight then._

_Not to pry but why are you going? It’s the middle of the season._

_From: **Yuuuuri <3: **_

_Thanks Viktor._

_Well its hard to explain but I have to figure something out and America's the only place I can do that._

_To: **Yuuuuri <3:**_

_Yuuri if you need to talk you know you can tell me anything!_

_From: **Yuuuuri <3: **_

_I know Viktor! This isn’t a reflection on you please don’t take it that way!_

_But if i dont figure this out I fear it might affect my skating._

_To: **Yuuuuri <3:**_

_Woah that bad?_

_From: **Yuuuuri <3:**_

_Yeah that bad_

_To: **Yuuuuri <3:**_

_I wish you luck then. I wouldn’t want anything to affect you skating or your wellbeing! But please know I am here if you need me! <3_

_From: **Yuuuuri <3:**_

_Thanks Viktor for understanding, you don’t know what that means to me!_

_Just as I am always here for you Viktor!_

It had stung, he admitted, that Yuuri couldn’t tell him something that was obviously distressing him enough that he had to go another country to sort out. But at the same time Yuuri’s words soothed him. That it was not through malicious intent or favouritism, it seemed that it was something he simply couldn’t share with Viktor. Viktor had run through possible things it could be but still couldn’t imagine what it was. Maybe this Phichit was indeed a better friend than he thought, and unfortunately as much as he would like to be, Yuuri and him probably weren’t at the stage where they would reveal their inner most secrets to each other.  In hindsight it made Yuuri’s confession the night after the Free Skate even more precious and shocking, for they had barely known each other. Viktor realised how much trust Yuuri had shown him and it warmed and humbled him, thus he promised to guard the secret Yuuri had trusted him with as though it was his own. 

 


	21. The Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns from Detroit  
> Viktor gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much pining and so much fluff

Yuuri returned to Tokyo and was greeted by a very irritated Minako when he entered his apartment.

“So,” Arms folded over her chest and her foot tapping the ground, “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Yuuri assessed the danger and decided it was high when Minako wasn’t even swayed by Vicchan’s demands for a pat. Grimacing he took a stab, “I’m sorry?”

“Sorry? That’s all you’ve got to say? After I spent a day worry that you’d been kidnapped or been in an accident or,” she took a jaggered breath “worse!”

Yuuri winced, “Minako-sensei I’m sorry, really! I didn’t mean for you to worry. I left you a note. I texted you from the plane. I even got permission from my coach and made sure my classes were covered at the studio. I would never just leave you like that.”

It was as if the tension left her body all at once Minako sighed, “I know Yuuri, I know. I didn’t think really, I just panicked when I couldn’t find you and I missed all the signs you left me. I found them the next day. I guess seeing you now I got a bit angry remembering that feeling.” She hugged him briefly, “It’s good to have you home.”

Yuuri felt guilty, he hadn’t meant to put her through that. He could only imagine what had gone through her mind that day. He could only guess that her thoughts had spun back to when Yu-topia had burned down.

“Sorry again Minako-sensei. And it’s good to be home.” He smiled.

She looked down at him, “Fuji said you went to ‘find yourself’ I quote in America. Did you?”

Yuuri shook his head amused, “Well I had something I needed to figure out and America was only place I could do it.”

Minako nodded, “Did you? Figure it out I mean?”

“I did and I feel so much better for it”

 

* * *

 

Fuji wasn’t forgiving despite how supportive he had been about giving Yuuri time to ‘find himself’. He threw Yuuri into training as soon as he arrived while saying that America was full of guns, stupid measuring systems and fatty foods so he probably let himself go without knowing it. Yuuri didn’t mind, it was nice to get back into routine and his coach’s gruff strictness was heartwarming in its own way. He had enjoyed being with Celestino for the weeks that he had been there but it had been like going back to high school in a way. Celestino may have been a good coach to him once but he needed someone like Fuji now to push him harder. Besides Celestino had been almost too intimidated by him to give him guidance especially when he had heard Fuji’s name.  He had uttered Fuji’s name with almost reverence, it had been weird for he had never seen his old coach look like that. He glanced over, as he took a drag from his water bottle, at the elderly man who was muttering over his notepads and wondered, not for the first time, who Fuji really was. Maybe he would look into it in his off time…

Fuji didn’t ask much about his time in America other than if he had found his stability. When he had assured the old coach that he had, he received a nod and no more questions. He liked Fuji even more for that. He had even cracked the stoic façade of Fuji when he presented the old coach with several bottles of ranch dressing and other products in ranch flavour. Fuji eyes had lit up with appreciation and he’d given Yuuri a small smile, “You’re a good kid you know that Yuuri”

 

* * *

 

Viktor loved Russia. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his country but lately he had been wishing he had been born in another country. Not a European country. Because then he could go with Yuuri to the 4Cs and maybe he could even go to the Japan Nationals as a surprise. But no. He had to be _Russian_ and go to the European Championships. And of course the Russian Nationals had to be at the _same time_ as the Japan Nationals. So he couldn’t go.

Obviously, the universe was conspiring against them.

He had said as much to Yuuri and had received a rather sad laugh. It had been confusing. Maybe Yuuri didn’t believe in universal intervention?

It was the night before his birthday and Viktor was spending it at home. He spent most of his birthdays alone. The significance having been lost years ago. Every now and then competitions would fall close and he would have a chance to spend it with friends. Those were the best times. This year however Nationals were in January. So he and Makkachin were having a night by themselves while he watched a movie, he had treated himself to one of his favourite take-away meals that would probably make Yakov spontaneously combust at the calories. It was strange but for some reason this year he felt the loneliness more keenly than the other years. Maybe it was due to the constant contact with Yuuri he mused. Viktor stared out the window at the snow that fell slowly, tranquil and white, and wished that Yuuri could be here somehow...

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzt_

Viktor blinked in surprise. That was his doorbell. He wasn’t expecting anyone, was he? He kind of didn’t want to let any one in, he wasn’t in the mood for entertaining even if whomever it is, was being nice by probably stopping by for his birthday... 

_Bzzzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzt_

Viktor sighed it wasn’t like he couldn’t answer. Everyone knew he was home so it would be the height of rudeness to leave them out there and in the snow too. He walked over to the intercom and pressed the talk button. “Hello?”

_Hello, I have a package for 1225? I need a signature too._

Oh a package well that wasn’t so bad. “Sure I’ll buzz you up”

Seconds later there was a knock on the door. Viktor opened it to a man bundled up in the delivery company's uniform coat and dusted lightly with snow. He pulled down his scarf to give Viktor a smile, “Hi I have a package for this address for Nikiforov?”

Viktor nodded, “Yeah that’s me.”

“Great.” Then man handed over the medium sized box he was holding, “Here you go and just hang on a sec, need a signature.”

Viktor glanced at the box curiously. He had no idea who it was from. Any stuff from fans was directed to his agent’s office to be sorted. “Here we are, just on the bottom line there sir,” The man indicated on the pad.

Viktor scrawled his signature and thanked the man. Frowning he added, “It’s a bit late for deliveries isn’t it?”

The delivery man smiled, “Well this is my last and then I knock off. But curious thing is your package actually had special delivery instructions. Please deliver as late as possible on the 24th.”

 “Late?”

The man grinned at Viktor’s confusion, “Yeah we were all confused, all packages we get are usually like please deliver ASAP. This is the first we’ve ever had that’s asked us to, well, take our time. Was kind of hoping you might shed some light on it.”

Viktor looked at the package. As late as possible on the 24th…oh Viktor felt a smile slowly spread on his face and warmth in his chest. The later it was on the 24th the closer it was to the 25th. To his birthday. At least he thinks that what it is.

The delivery man was watching, “Care to share?”

Viktor looked fondly down at the package, “Well tomorrow’s my birthday so that might explain it…or maybe I’m getting my hopes up?”

The delivery man grinned, “Well that's probably it since we don't deliver tomorrow or someone in America really wants to give you a Christmas present!”

“America?”

The man nodded and gestured to the stamp on the package, “Yeah check out the code that’s American, can’t tell you where abouts in the US of A it's from though.”

Viktor felt his cheeks grow warm because he only knew one person who would, well might, go to such effort and had been in America.

The delivery man watched him blush and smiled, “Well Happy Birthday my friend I’m off to have something nice, hot and alcoholic.” He gave a Viktor a pat on the back and strolled off whistling.

Viktor walked back into his apartment a bit stunned and sat down while staring at the box. He wondered if he should open it even if it was technically not his birthday for another few hours. He decided to leave it but the damn box taunted and tempted him like the most delicious of desserts.

He was drifting off to sleep on the couch as the second movie wound to a close with Makkachin slumped across him. He jolted awake when he heard the familiar ring of a skype call, trying not to disturb Makkachin too much he rushed over to his laptop to answer it. Yuuri beamed out of the screen, he looked a little sleepy and had adorable bed hair Viktor noted fondly. Morning light was streaming in from his windows casting a beautiful glow on Yuuri’s face and highlighting his soft features in the best of ways and it made his heart sigh. Viktor wished he was there in person to smooth his fingers across Yuuri’s sun warmed cheeks.

_Yuuri smiled, “Happy Birthday Viktor! I hope you have a great one!”_

Viktor had never felt so much joy as of right now, “Thank you Yuuri! It means so much that you remembered and that you called!”

_Yuuri looked at him warmly, “Of course I would call, it’s your birthday! I’m sorry I can’t be there to celebrate it with you.”_

Viktor shook his head, understanding in his voice, “Really Yuuri, its fine, we’re both skaters plus I know my birthday’s in such an awkward position for people like us. I’m used to not celebrating it. But the thought counts truly!”

_Yuuri looked at him rather sadly, “Just because it’s difficult to celebrate doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. It’s your birthday after all.”_

Viktor shrugged still so happy that he was speaking to Yuuri, “Well I’m celebrating it with you aren’t I?”

_“Ne, Viktor has my package arrived for you?”_

Viktor blinked and then broke into a sunny smile, “It was from you! I thought it might be but I didn’t want to hope too much…”

_Yuuri looked at him in surprise, “You haven’t opened it?”_

Viktor looked at him puzzled, “Well I presumed it was for my birthday so I waited. And I thought it, well I hoped it was from you.” He glanced away embarrassed as he felt his cheek getting hot, “so, um, I thought it might be nice to open it with you”

There was an amused laugh from the computer which made Viktor glance back in a rush. Yuuri always looked dazzling when he laughed.

_Yuuri looked up at him with mirth in his eyes, “To be honest I thought you would not be able to resist the temptation Viktor but you’ve really shown some admirable restraint.”_

Viktor pouted, “Well it was only delivered several hours ago. I can last that long.”

_“Did you want to open it now?”_

Viktor lit up, joy and anticipation mixed in him, “Can I Yuuri?”

_Yuuri shook his head in bemusement, “It’s your birthday silly, do what you want.”_

Viktor pulled the package over and hurriedly started pulling it apart. There was another box within that carefully padded with a note. He frowned in confusion at Yuuri who only gestured him to keep going. He opened the note which was a carefully drawn homemade card, the sketch on the front was skater in a very minimalist style. Inside in neat hand writing was the following message.

_Dear Viktor_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Please do me a favour and wait until midnight or until I call to open this._

_(I’ll understand if you can’t resist though)_

_I hope I have the chance to celebrate many more with you!_

_You’re a great person and an amazing friend not to mention not too bad of a skater._

_Love from your friend_

_Yuuri <3_

Viktor didn’t realise he had tears in his eyes until one fell down onto the exquisite card and Yuuri also let out a soft exclamation. _“Viktor are you crying? I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you sad”_

Viktor shook his head vigorously and wiped his eyes, “No I’m happy, no one’s ever done this much for me. Thank you”

_Yuuri gave a laugh, “You’re thanking me but you haven’t even seen your present yet.”_

To be honest Viktor probably would’ve been fine with the beautiful card (that he was totally going to frame and stare at later on for hours -Yuuri had written _love from!)_

“Well I better have a look then shan’t I?”

He made quick work of the packaging and the stuffing. He came upon several drawstring bags which he picked up and presented to Yuuri. Yuuri nodded and said something nonsensical like he hoped Viktor would like them. Of course he would. He would like anything Yuuri gave him. Even if it was air!

He slowly opened the bag and drew out the item inside which was soft and fluffy. He gasped in delight. And heard Yuuri’s warm chuckles at his reactions. It was a tissue box holder but it was shaped like a poodle. It looked just like Makkachin. It was even the same colour.

“Yuuri! This is so cute. Where did you find such a thing?! Oh this is perfect for when I go to the Kiss and Cry!”

_Yuuri smiled fondly, “Yeah I thought so too”_

Viktor snuggled the fluffy thing and almost felt like crying again because how could Yuuri be so perfect. But he pushed back the impulse and reached for the second bag. Unlike the first one it was harder and smaller. He reached in and pulled out matching blade guards. But unlike his plain black ones these were bright pink and covered with poodles. Viktor admitted he might have lost it a bit as delirious joy swept through him at the sight of them. Seriously how could Yuuri be so incredible? It wasn’t fair. He even seemed to know that Viktor liked pink.

“Blade guards! With poodles! And pink! These are the cutest! I love them Yuuri I love them so much! Thank you!”

_“Your welcome Viktor, I’m glad you like them.” Yuuri flushed a little, “I hope you don’t mind but I, ah, bought myself the same ones but in blue”_

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of having matching blade guards with Yuuri. It was so couplely. “No I don’t mind at all. I like it. Besides how could I deny a fellow poodle lover these awesome things?”

_Yuuri laughed. “Okay, well if you don’t mind. There’s one more present in there”_

“More?! But Yuuri you’ve already given me so much.”

_Yuuri smiled, ‘Well this one’s for Makkachin too and it’s not a birthday present, it’s a Christmas one. I know Russia celebrates Christmas differently but I was shopping for everyone so yeah...”_

It ended up being a Christmas themed dog sweater that Viktor thought was too adorable. He promised to send Yuuri photos of Makkachin in the get-up when the dog wasn’t sleeping. Yuuri promised to return the favour with Vicchan.   

Viktor was happily talking about dog shoots he had done with Makkachin when he noticed a note at the bottom of the box. It said: _Last present is in the fridge x_

Viktor asked Yuuri about it who went wide-eyed, _“Oh I almost forgot! Go and look.”_

Puzzled he went over to his fridge. He didn’t know what to expect, he rarely stocked the thing. He opened it and almost started crying again. Damn it he was crying. There was a small cake with writing on the top that elegantly spelt out _Happy Birthday Viktor_ in white frosting. Candles were already placed on it and matches were right on the bench as if someone had prepared them.

He brought it over to the laptop and looked up into Yuuri’s eyes and knew, just knew, he was falling in love with this man.

“Yuuri,” he whispered a bit brokenly, “How…?” he trailed off. How did you do this?

_Yuuri smiled full of mystery like he always was, “Oh I got in touch with Mila, your rinkmate, and asked her to organise it. She’s really nice. She also sends her best wishes. I thought about Yuri but I didn’t want you to end up with a cake in your face.” He finished with a laugh. Then he looked unsure, “I hope you don’t mind. I’m sorry if I overstepped…-“_

“No, no, no” Viktor denied emphatically, “no I’m flattered and…so very touched. Really Yuuri. I don’t know how to thank you. This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

_“Then I’m happy to hear that. Light those candles Viktor.”_

He did so and was surprised when he heard Yuuri’s soft and gentle voice softly begin to sing the ever-recognisable Happy Birthday song. Viktor gazed at Yuuri over the soft glow of the candles as he sung the song, feeling happiness, joy and love move through him. All previous feelings of loneliness seemed to have disappeared like snow melting under a hot sun. Because that's what Yuuri was to him, a warm and gentle sun that shone light into his lonely life. A star in his own right though, that blazed beautiful and bright on the ice. But also able to melt Viktor's worries and barriers with a single word, a single gesture, a single dance; as if they were nothing.

Yuuri ended the song and both of them exchanged a warm and comfortable gaze through the laptop.

This truly was the best birthday ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to add a bit more Yuuri and Viktor. I feel like I haven't given enough to the relationship. But yeah Viktor's falling hard. But hey so is Yuuri :P did he go over the top for the present? probably but then he's been living with Viktor for 70 years so overtop is probably the norm in their household :P Plus i needed a reason for something uber fluffy. Neither of them really celebrate Christmas so Viktor's birthday it was!
> 
> Next up Nationals. For both of them. Might split it we'll see...  
> We'll probs see our fav yuuri fanboy soonish too :) (minami is so adorbs)  
> thanks for reading guys!


	22. Japan Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri blazes through Nationals  
> Fuji's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. I'm job hunting which is a stressful and depressing process. #nobodywantsme #rejectionsomuchrejection

The residual glow left over from Viktor’s birthday stayed with Yuuri for days. It kept him going as he prepared for Nationals. He often found himself gazing into distance, smiling fondly as he remembered Viktor’s smile and his delight at the birthday surprise. It hadn’t been easy to prepare (it had taken some fancy talking to get Mila’s number and some hard-core Yuri wrangling) but he had loved every second of it. Picking out the present, wrapping them carefully and drawing the card for him personally – a stylised drawing of Viktor skating, all while imagining Viktor’s joy at them.

It occurred to Yuuri that he may have made a solid leap over his mentally erected boundaries regarding Viktor. But he found he didn’t care. He was here, and he was in love with Viktor – again. And he had the power to make Viktor smile. To comfort him. To starve off the loneliness that had dogged the older skater in his other life before Yuuri had met him. If he could make Viktor even just a little bit happy, then it was worth it.    

Phichit had been right, Viktor was no mere friend. They may have only known each other a month or so but different Viktor or not, he was always going to end up here. For all his paths led back to Viktor. However, discarded barriers aside, he would still keep in mind the main reason behind establishing them, which was not to force Viktor into something or unknowingly manipulate the situation. He would let Viktor dictate their relationship, indicate when he was ready for the next step. If he wanted only to be friends, then friends they would be. If Viktor wanted more, he only had to ask. It might be a bit unfair to place the burden of moving the relationship to the next stage solely on Viktor however it was the way it had to be, Yuuri was too unfairly biased to do it himself.

Unfortunately Viktor and him hadn’t got the chance to talk much over the past week. With both of them preparing for their own respective Nationals it was hard to find a free moment. Most of the time they sent text messages which the other would respond to when they were available.  It was a slow form of communication but it worked.

 

**_Viktor <3_ **

_YUUUURRRIII (⌯˃̶᷄_ _﹏_ _˂̶᷄⌯)_ _ﾟ_

_Help me Yakov is being mean_

_Viktor listen to your coach_

_Fuji is also working me hard_

C= (-。- )

 _━_ _Σ(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _|||)_ _━_

_Are you okay yuuri!!!!_

_Fuji looks scary (_ _⚆_ ___ _⚆_ _)_

 _｡ﾟ_ _(T_ _ヮ_ _T)_ _ﾟ｡_ _Haha well so does Yakov_

_I imagine their similar tho_

_Their bark is worse than their bite_

_I dunno…_

_I imagine yakovs bite could be…pretty bad (_ _ーー_ _;)_

_Well if anyone would know_

_it would be you(˵¯̴͒_ _ꇴ_ _¯̴͒_ _˵)_

_∑(;°Д°)_

_YUUUUURRRRIII_

_*pouts* im not that bad….._

_Heeeee_

_you do realise the internet has you labelled  
as the reason that Yakov is going bald so early?_

_Everytime you do something outrageous  
there is a meme on how much hair Yakov will lose…_

_:OOOOOOOOOO_

_I am insulted!!!_

_I am a model student!_

_How dare the internet suggest this!!!!_

_(◉‿◉)_

_…_

_…_

_Ok…_

_…maybe I am a little responsible…_

_But that’s taking it too far!!!!_

_Whatever you say Viktor…*pats head*_

_Why do I always feel like I’ve lost  
after a conversation with you Yuuri?_

_¯\\_ (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_/¯_

* * *

 

Fuji had finally given Yuuri’s routines a gruff look of approval which had caused Yuuri to feel a dizzy sort of joy and accomplishment. Fuji was a tough task master, not dissimilar to Yakov but more intuitive to Yuuri’s own personality and skating style. Fuji had told him in a fit of nostalgia that it had reminded him of his own skating style. Yuuri had been afire with curiosity about his coach’s skating career but had known better than to ask Fuji however it hadn’t stopped him wishing that Youtube had been around back then so he could’ve looked up Fuji’s routines. It seemed that the mystery of Fuji would remain. Fuji seemed satisfied with his progress and pretty set in the knowledge that Yuuri would medal at Nationals, it still hadn’t stopped the old coach from bringing the dreaded notebooks to Saitama. “When you get complacent Yuuri, you get dead. Both in life and in skating.” It seemed a pretty extreme motto Yuuri thought but sometimes he felt Fuji was as dramatic as Viktor, he was just more low-key about it. 

Yuuri entered the stadium in Saitama recalling all his past Nationals with fondness. Both the ones he participated in and the ones he attended as a coach. He remembered sadly, with some guilt and regret, the one after Sochi, he sighed it hadn’t, _wouldn’t,_ happen this time but it still hurt. Maybe, in a way, it had hurt more than Sochi. Everyone had been understanding about Sochi, it being his first GPF, and everything. People had only become even more so when they had heard about Vicchan. Yuuri however had not heard the sympathy and the understanding, he had only seen the disappointment, the blame, the pressure, his own guilt and regret. He had hoped to redeem himself at Nationals, in front of his own country and fans that had supported him. In the end he had built the event up so much he had failed even harder than at Sochi. And, understandably, there was a lot less sympathy for him. For if a skater can’t win on his home ground, where can he win?

Yuuri shook his head at his past self’s folly. He had placed so much importance on these events, and on other people’s expectations. It was why his anxiety had often been a leading voice in his life rather than background noise. He was jerked out of memories by a soft hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Minako, who was looking at him with concern.

“Yuuri, are you okay? You had a strange look on your face,” She inquired softly, leaning in slightly.

Yuuri sent her a reassuring smile, “I’m fine, just lost in thought I guess. I never imagined making it here, you know. It just kind of hit me.”

Minako gave him a comical look, “You’ve won a GPF gold medal, and walking in _here_ makes you pause?”

“Well I guess because it’s home. It’s different…I don’t know how to explain it.” Mainly because he couldn’t, not really.

Minako nodded, understanding. “Yes these are your countrymen, it _is_ different.”

Yuuri merely nodded, glad she accepted that.

 

* * *

 

Fuji found them later after having signed Yuuri in and quickly ushered them out.

Yuuri frowned at his coach who was acting weird. “Why are we hurrying Fuji?”

Fuji was sending distracted glances over their shoulders, “No reason. Come on ya slow pokes let’s get something to eat.” Heading for the side exit of the stadium rather than the main entrance.

Yuuri shared a confused look with Minako. Before he could ask anything, a blinding flash cut him off. And then he realised the reason behind Fuji’s rush. _Oh the press._ He mentally sighed, they must’ve been waiting for word of him arriving.

Questions were thrown at him haphazardly and cameras clicked rapidly. Fuji was scowling at the press and Minako seemed just as flabbergasted as she had been the last time. It was easy to get overwhelmed if one wasn’t used to this sort of ambush. But Yuuri had had _years_ of practice. He settled a gentle but dazzling smile onto his face and skillfully pitched his voice over the noise.

“Hello everyone, I am excited to be here in Saitama for Nationals. I have a few moments so I would be happy to answer some questions for you but please, one at a time.”  The last words were said more firmly and with more emphasis, implying that he would leave if not listened to. It was a trick Viktor had taught him.

The reporters all quieted down impressively quick at this. Still smiling he glanced around and pointed at one at random.

“ _Katsuki-san, how does it feel to have won the GPF after having technically retired? To have pulled off a feat many are dubbing as miraculous or even close to impossible?”_

“It feels like a dream. I never imagined 6 months ago that I would be skating again, let alone winning the GPF. So I can only say that I feel so lucky to be here. As to the second part…miraculous? Impossible? Well it is neither I assure you for I managed to do it. What it was, was hard-work. And belief. From myself but also from those that cared for me. If people like Minako, Coach Fuji and Masato from Akima didn’t believe I was capable then I wouldn’t be standing here today.”

“ _Katsuki-san, you are being called the Dark Horse, the Unknown, the Enigma, how do you feel about this?_

Well I guess given the way I came into the skating world, people haven’t gotten a chance to get to know me. Hopefully by the end of the season I won’t be so _‘unknown’_ I’ll simply be just Katsuki Yuuri."

“ _Katsuki-san, you performed a quad flip at the end of your routine, an amazing example of stamina, should we expect any other surprises?"_

Yuuri laughed, “Well if you’re expecting them they are’t exactly surprises are they? But I think it’s safe to say you should keep your eyes open.”

“ _Katsuki-san, how do you feel about Viktor Nikiforov’s comments in his last press conference about how he is looking forward to facing off against you at Worlds?”_

“Viktor and I are friends but we are also competitors. I have looked up to Viktor since I was young and it is a dream come true to compete against him on the same ice. I look forward to meeting him again on the ice at Worlds. I know he feels the same."

“ _Katsuki-san, do you believe you can beat Nikiforov again at Worlds and win another gold?_

The World Skating Championship is a competition for the best skaters around the world. As we have seen this season there is always talent that is undiscovered or unknown, just as there is talent which we are aware of. I would never be so silly as to presume anything when going against such skilled athletes."

Yuuri deliberately avoided mentioning a gold or Viktor and merely threw the reporter a steady stare to underline the answer.

“ _Katuski-san, I have a question for Coach Fujito-san if he permits it?"_

Yuuri blinked and sent an asking look back at Fuji who gave a nod to the reporter.

“ _Fujito-san is it true that you are Fujito Ryosuke? The 2 time Olympic medallist, World Champion, GPF winner and 10 time Japanese Nationals winner?_

Yuuri tried not to let his shock show but it was difficult.

Fuji merely sent the reported and arched look. "Indeed, that is true."

This sent the reporters into a tizzy.

“ _So you are the same Fujito Ryosuke who coached Olympic Medallists and World Champions: Ren Anata, Chihoko Sen, Sasuke Kinamoto, Yuki Nakama and Yue Tsubasa?"_

Fuji’s face didn’t change, he merely nodded. “Yes those were all my students. I am proud of their achievements.”

_“Fujito-san, rumour is that you went into retirement, is this not true? If so what is it about Katsuki-san that made you come back to the world of skating?"_

The look Fuji gave the reporter could have burned her up on the spot it was that fierce however he answered her, “I was not retired I was still teaching skating in Hokkaido where I live. However I have not taken on a private student for many years now. It is true. Not because I had retired but because I was disappointed in the direction figure skating was going. There is less stress on performance now and more on technicality. My coaching style is not suited to this. However when I witnessed Yuuri’s skating I was inspired for the first time in years for his skating is a true art, a true performance. Anyone who sees him skate can understand this. I personally was glad to know that the art of true figure skating was not lost which is why when I got the call I agreed to coach him.

Now if you’ll excuse us we must be on the way, please come and watch Yuuri skate tomorrow."

 

* * *

  

It was silent as they made their way to the hotel. Yuuri glanced over at Fuji who seemed also deep in thought. He had always suspected that his coach had a history but he hadn’t really expected, well...he hadn’t really known what to expect really. He probably should have guessed though. Most figure skating coaches have background experience in the sport. Fuji was quite old as well so of course he had had previous students.

“Ya probably wanting some kind of explanation of sorts right?”

Yuuri glanced over at Fuji who was still staring pensively out into the distance.

“Um…well it’s fine Fuji. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to…”

Fuji looked at him, and cracked a small smile, “You’re a good kid, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

At dinner Fuji told them about his past, with a melancholic smile on his face the whole time.

“There’s not much to tell really. I was a champion Yuuri. Well for my time anyway...” Fuji stared off as if lost in memories. “It was glorious at first Yuuri, the climb, the ice, the skating, I would do that all again…” Fuji’s smile dropped. “It was when I reached the top that things started to crumble.”

Fuji looked at Yuuri, eyes haunted. “The climb is brilliant and exhilarating Yuuri. And the view at the peak is worth it. For a time. Then that peak gets cold and lonely. And no-one tells you that there’s no way down. Only more up.” It was eerie how closely Fuji's words echoed his Viktor's. Fuji held disdain for Viktor and Yuuri now knew why, because Viktor's skating was the epitome of everything he despised about the changes in ice skating that being high emphasis on technical perfection and difficulty, and less on performance and emotion. Yuuri wondered if Fuji would be a bit more sympathetic if he knew Viktor was going through the same thing he had...

Fuji shook his head as if ridding himself of the memories, and continued, “It got better after I quit. I loved coaching and I was good at it. But then the sport, the art I loved, started to change. It broke my heart. I realised after my last student that my coaching methods were…antiquated. Other coaches told me to adapt my style but…I couldn’t. I skated that style. I coached that style. It’s the style I believed ice skating should be. Because I love it.”

“I buried myself in Hokkaido. I refused to watch competitions. Refused students who managed to track me down. I even avoided my own past students out of grief. It wasn’t until Masato, that brat, started bugging me to take you on that things started to change. I watched your videos thinking it would be the same jump heavy and cold technical performances that was becoming wrote. However your skating reminded me so much of mine, emotive, delicate, an art on ice. I knew I had to train you.”

Fuji sent him a solemn look, “You brought me back Yuuri, your skating brought me back. I just want to say thank you. I have missed it. I am truly grateful to be coaching someone who understands and respects skating like I do.”

Yuuri smiled and bowed. “Thank you for telling me this Fuji, even though you didn’t have to. I am truly honoured to have you as my coach.”

Fuji gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, probably the largest form of physical affection he was able. “No I am honoured. Now lets get out there and blitz ‘em!”

Yuuri grinned. “Yes coach!”

“It’s still Fuji!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stared down at his gold medal warmly. He had beat the competition by a large margin but there had been no animosity only awe and amazement from his fellow skaters. And some stuttered requests for selfies and autographs. Unfazed he had given out both to the delight of all the skaters.

Yuuri was texting Viktor who was sending repeated emoticons and celebratory texts about his win. He was trying to calm Viktor down when he felt someone’s gaze on him. Glancing up he met the eyes of women around her mid-thirties. She seemed familiar but Yuuri couldn’t quite place her. She thrust someone forward towards Yuuri and suddenly he understood the niggling sense of familiarity for Kenjirou Minami was now standing in front of him. Kenjirou was fidgeting nervously and having hard time meeting his gaze so his coach gave him an encouraging look.

Yuuri gave Minami a friendly smile. It looked like some things didn’t change, no matter the universe Minami was still a fanboy. He felt sympathetic for Yuuri himself was one too and his meeting with Viktor hadn’t gone in any way he had hoped, planned or dreamed about.

“Katsukisempeiiloveyourskatingitsreallybeautifulandonedayihopeicancompeteagainstyou!”

Yuuri blinked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch that.”

Minami seemed to consciously take a breath but still delivered the same line quite fast. “Katsuki-sempai, I love your skating its really beautiful and one day I hope I can compete against you!”

Yuuri smiled. “Thanks, that means a lot. You’re a skater too?”

Minami nodded so vigorously Yuuri feared he’d get whiplash.

“A junior at the moment?” Another furious nod. “Well I can’t wait until you move up to the seniors Kenjirou Minami, we can use your energy.”

Minami looked about ready to faint, “You know my name?”

Yuuri cocked his head, and gave him a look like the answer was obvious. “A skater should always keep a look out for the competition. Right?”

Minami nodded fiercely, a manic smile spreading on his face.

Yuuri sent him a dazzling smile and waggled his phone. “A commemorative photo?

 

* * *

 

Yuuri manage extricate himself from the hyperventilating Minami after taking a photo and signing a poster. Viktor had been texting relentlessly despite not receiving a reply. Being on a plane with nothing to do was dangerous.

**_Viktor <3_ **

_YUUUURRRIII_ _♡♡♡_

 _CONGRATSSSSSS_ _♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

 _☆_ _ミヾ_ _(_ _♡_ _≦_ _((_ _ヾ_ _(_ _≧_ _♡_ _≦_ _)_ _〃_ _))_ _≧_ _♡_ _)_ _ノ彡_ _☆_

 _☆_ _*:._ _｡_ _. o(_ _≧_ _♡_ _≦_ _)o ._ _｡_ _.:*_ _☆_

 _(_ _ﾉ_ _^_ _ヮ_ _^)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_

_Another gold medalllllll!!!_

_I wanna KISS it ( ˘ ³˘)♥_

_ITS SO PRETTY_

_URE SO PRETTYYYYYY_ _♡♡♡_

 _Ure routines were so GOOOOODDD_ _♡_

_YUURI r u thereeee_

_(((((_

_Omg im here Viktor_

_Stop spamming me_

_Sorrryyyy bored_

_On the plane to moscow_

_Its okay thanks for the messages_

_You watched?_

_Of course!_

_Me and Yura watched!_

_You were amaaazzzin_

_Thanks_

_Say thanks you Yuri too_

_Ill be watching you both (*˘_ _︶_ _˘_ _*)_

_AWWWWWWW THANKS YUUURI_

_Yura says thanks to_

_Uh really?_

_Well no he said he doesn’t care_

_But he got super duper red (_ _ಡ_ _艸_ _ಡ_ _)_

_So cute_

_So that Yura’s way of saying please watch me_

_(_ _❁_ _´_ _▽_ _`_ _❁_ _)*_ _✲_ _ﾟ_ _*_

_I will be_

_But…_

_watch me more Yuuri_ _♡_

 _I always do_ _♡_

_Ganbatte Viktor!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Russian Nationals! Yura and Viktor time!  
> And if I don't update before then ❣࿌ིྀ྇°˚࿅୧( ॑ധ ॑)୨࿅˳०࿌ིྀ྇Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ❆(੭ु ◜◡‾)੭ु⁾☃❆  
> If you don't celebrate it please be happy and safe this December and best wishes for 2018!  
> You guys have been awesome! ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡


	23. Russian Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov does some deep thinking  
> Inspired by Yuuri, Viktor switches up his routine for Nationals.  
> Yuri gets a nice surprise.  
> And fans notice Yuuri and Viktor's...friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just flowed. I was like woah :O i'm on a roll. Don't you love those days?  
> Enjoy guys!

Yakov Feltsman was not the most sensitive man in the world. He knew this better than anyone. His ex-wife equated his finesse with emotions to that of a bull in a china shop. Brash, blunt and accidentally destructive. A harsh description but after being married to him for 15 years then divorcing him, one she was probably qualified to make. It was most likely why in the beginning he hadn’t noticed Viktor’s subtle changes in demeanour. It had been slight almost undetectable, but the boy had been faking it. Faking it so well that the world didn’t even notice. That the judges didn’t notice. Even he hadn’t noticed. And that was shameful in its self for Vitya was like a son to him.

But when Vitya had lost ( _lost!)_ to that Japanese upstart things had started to change. Viktor had changed. Well to be precise he hadn’t changed, not really, Yakov realised later. He was the merely the Viktor he had always used to be. Before the titles, the medals, before the weight of being the Living Legend had been placed on him. He was the boy who loved the ice again with a passion that was unrivalled. Who found joy in it and inspiration that was breathtaking to behold. Yakov couldn’t remember when Viktor had stopped being that boy. When he began to view the ice with indifference, his fellow competitors with disinterest and his achievements with boredom. The change had occurred over months, years, and his acting had been so good Yakov had never noticed. But now he watched as Viktor laughed on the ice as he swirled around it, he felt a mix of shame and gratitude. Shamed that he hadn’t realised how affected Viktor had been by the fame, the expectations and his talent. And thankful that he would have a second chance, that Viktor got a second chance. He didn’t like that it had been Vitya’s defeat that led to it all, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

He recalled his brief conversation with Vitya about it. It had only been then had he realised how trapped his student was by his own prodigious talent. He was proud of Vitya, of his work, of his accomplishments but he also wanted his student to be happy, to be proud. It hadn’t occurred to him that Viktor wasn’t, well not really. For he obviously didn’t feel like he had _won._ When Vitya had said he would finally be able to go all out, to really fight for the win he had realised. Viktor had never really been competing against anyone except himself for years now.  With a visible rival, one of equal or more skill to him, Viktor would finally be able to push his limits, go to greater heights in the drive to beat them. Yes it was true Katsuki’s appearance although worrisome from a coaching point, for Viktor as an athlete it might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Although Viktor wasn’t treating the Japanese competitor like a rival. Yakov was all in favour of friendly rivalry don’t get him wrong but from the bits and pieces he had heard via Viktor it seemed like he and Katsuki were…courting rather than competing. Yakov sighed he couldn’t complain though, he hadn’t seen Viktor this happy in ages. As long as this Katsuki didn’t play with Viktor's feelings but considering Katsuki had beat Viktor not the other way around he didn’t see why he would need to. He glanced over when he didn’t see his student on the ice and felt his gaze narrow and his eye twitch when he spotted both Viktor and young Yuri huddled over a phone. He stalked over to where they were seated. Whatever they were watching it had both their full attention for neither of them noticed him in the slightest. Viktor was gazing at it with the softest expression he had ever seen on the young man’s face, Yuri was watching in awe and for once his scowl wasn’t present. Yakov almost sighed again, knowing what he probably would find. _Katsuki no doubt…_

“WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING THAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!?”

They both practically levitated and glanced guiltily up at him. He gestured wordlessly for the phone. Both of them instantly protested.

“Yakov, it’s YUURI! I have to watch Yuuri’s Nationals!” He knew it.

“Yeah come on! At least this loser can skate!” Ah if only Yuri showed him this much respect too.

He snatched the phone. “I do recall you watching him _live_ before you left, did I not?”

“Yeah but now its online so we can watch again and again and again” _God lord Vitya is gone for this boy…_

“Yeah I was trying learn those step sequences!”

Yakov held up his hand to halt them. “On the ice now!”

They both mumbled complaints but thankfully returned to the ice.

Curious Yakov turned the phone around to watch the video already in play. It was Katsuki’s FS for his Nationals. He watched the boy skate masterfully and land his quads cleanly. His artistic presentation and emotive performance was enough to both ring tears and bring smiles. The program looked to have been toned down from the GPF but it wasn’t like Katuski needed all the jumps for he would probably still win by a huge margin. The boy was clearly talented, as a coach he mourned the lost years that the boy hadn’t skated, all that talent wasted but he also admired how disciplined he was. It was no wonder Fujtio Ryosuke came out of retirement to coach the boy. Their styles were so similar, it must be Fujito’s dream come true for a student. It was just another reason to be wary of Katsuki. Fujito may have been out of the game for a while but he was a skating great both on the ice and at the boards for a reason.

Yakov remembered Fujito Ryosuke the skater. They had called him the Samarai. Because he was fierce on the ice, he had made the blades look like a sword fight. A deadly yet graceful dance on ice. Plus with his long black hair cinched into a classic topknot it was little wonder the name had stuck.  Fujito had retired not long before Yakov himself had reached seniors but he had left an impression. His beautiful presentation and emotive performance were held as standard for a long time. That was until the new wave of skating came through that started pushing technical mastery first and presentation second. Yakov adapted along with the other coaches for sports change just like the rest of the world however he always made sure that his students knew the importance of presentation. Ice skating was, at the end of the day, a performance despite it being classified as a sport.  Yakov continued watching Katsuki’s video right up to the Kiss and Cry and was unsurprised by the high score the boy received nor by the wide margin win that was inevitably his. Yes Katsuki was a formidable opponent indeed. 

Yakov tossed the phone aside, even though he approved of Katsuki’s appearance didn’t mean he was going to take it lying down. His top pupil just got kick off his pedestal, this meant he had to work even harder. Yakov couldn’t lie to himself, his pride had taken a beating with Vitya’s defeat. Not that Vitya hadn’t performed well, it was the opposite! He _had_ performed well yet Katsuki had come along with hardly any coaching, having retired from skating years ago, and with only a month to prepare and then had managed to knock Vitya, his star pupil, off his throne. Yeah his pride had definitely taken a beating. He was considered the top figure skating coach in the _world._ Not that he liked to brag about it but that had to count for something. Yet this Japanese upstart managed to come along with barely any training and knock his best student off! Yakov still couldn’t believe it. Viktor wasn’t the only one fired up by Katsuki that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

Viktor swirled around the ice, his mind elsewhere. Yuuri had been so beautiful during his Nationals. No wonder he had won. Viktor hadn’t sensed the same intensity of emotions as he had from the GPF performances but Yuuri’s programs were still just as moving.  Knowing what Yuuri was skating about and watching him perform them again knowing this had made Viktor see the programs with new eyes. He realised how brave Yuuri was. To just pull his heart out and throw it onto the ice like that for all to see. He watched as Yuuri said goodbye to his lover, to his past as he looks towards a new life. The exhibition, Viktor realised, was a homage to his lover. It explained why it seemed like someone else was there, dancing, skating with him. Because in Yuuri’s eyes, they were. No wonder it was so beautiful, so full of love and so bittersweet. It had brought him to tears, so much so he had alarmed poor Yuri who had been watching it with him. _He’s good old man but not that good geez ya weirdo…_ Watching Yuuri Viktor had felt the fire of anticipation and challenge seize him as it had at the GPF. He wanted to meet Yuuri where he was. He wanted to _beat_ Yuuri. But how could he if he wasn’t willing to do the same? To bare his soul like Yuuri? He suddenly knew what he had to do and he actually had the tools to do it.

Mind made up he skated over to Yakov. “Yakov I’m going to switch up my programmes a bit! Just so you know~”

As expected he heard a loud sputtering noise, “Vitya! What the hell do you mean your _switching up your programmes!?_ Nationals is in less than a week!”

“Well I’m just going to move around the jump sequence a bit and maybe add some choreography. No biggy. I just feel like I can finally connect to my theme but to do this I need to switch up it. Don’t worry so much Yakov. It will be better for it. I promise!”

Yakov let out something like a growl. “I forbid it Vitya. You don’t have time – ”

“Oh I’ve already made all the changes. I just wanted to let you know before I perform it.”

Yakov gave him a deadpan stare, “How oddly considerate of you Vitya.”

“Well I wanted to surprise you like everyone else but Yuuri says I should keep you informed.”

Yakov’s gaze narrowed and his brows arched, “Katsuki?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, “Yes Yuuri!”

“Remind me to send him a thank you note.”

Viktor gasped, offended. “Yakov how mean!”

“Quiet you. Show me this new routine”

Viktor pouted but skated to the middle of the rink and began his altered routine. Before with his theme of Yearning he had expressed his loneliness and how he was yearning for something, anything to move him. Be it love as most had assumed. A challenge. Inspiration. Anything. It was so strange for now that yearning, that call had been answered. By Yuuri. So now his theme, his programmes felt…redundant. Calling for someone, something that he already had. This is where his new interpretation of his theme came into play for now he was experiencing a new type of yearning. It was yearning for more. More challenge. More inspiration. More Yuuri. Just more Yuuri. He yearned for more of Yuuri. It was that simple. Viktor realised the new interpretation was both a challenge to Yuuri but also a question and a statement of his feelings towards him. Do you want this? Because I do...I yearn for it, I want it. Viktor thought that it suited them perfectly. Yuuri wouldn’t miss the subtext for it was written it their own private language of skating. Maybe then he would understand that Viktor wanted more.

He finished the routine panting and glanced over at Yakov. The man had a displeased expression on his face but having worked with the man for over a decade Viktor knew he was happy with it. But Yakov was most likely battling against his principles that went against signing off on routine changes a week from Nationals, it went against the coach’s instinct. Internal battle seemingly over, Yakov merely sighed, “Start drilling the routine Vitya I want it spic and span by Nationals.”

Viktor smirked, pleased. “Yes Yakov.”

“Is that a smirk I see, Vitya?”

“Oh no absolutely not Yakov, your eyesight must be going.”

“Uhuh my eyesights fine 20/20. So wipe it off and do suicides smartass”

“YAKOOOOOOVVVVV!”

 

* * *

 

Nationals came quicker than expected with Viktor only getting to speak to Yuuri sporadically via text and the occasional facetime. It made him sad and desperate for more contact. He was scrambling for his phone post practice only to whine loudly when Yakov finally confiscated his phone, announcing that he could only have it back after Nationals and after he won. Viktor sulked dramatically afterwards but was cheered up a little when Yuri gave him an annoyed kick in the behind. _How rude!_ But then proceeded to shove his own unconfiscated phone in front of Viktor’s face. Viktor was about complain about the massive unfairness of this but then he saw what was being displayed on the tiny screen. It was an Instagram post of Yuuri! Viktor gasped and focused on the picture. Yuuri looked adorable but then he always did. He was holding a banner that said “Good luck Viktor!” with poodles, ice skates and stars drawn on it. There was a second image too that had Yuuri holding a totally different banner, “Good luck Yuri!” with this one decorated with tiger strips all way down it and cat pictures. Viktor smiled that was so nice and so typically Yuuri to wish the junior skater on. Viktor blinked and glanced at the younger skater who was also staring at the picture with a scowl but his red ears gave him away. He wondered how Yuuri knew that Yura liked, no, loved cats. Anyone who knew Yura could figure this out with his habit of putting animal print in every outfit but Yuuri hadn’t met Yura in casual gear. His fans knew he liked cats but Yura wasn’t famous enough yet that the entirety of his…obsession had been fully realised. Viktor just shrugged maybe Yuuri had just latched onto the first thing mentioned on Yura’s fanpage, because how else would he know anyway? Still it had done the job, Yura was trying hard not too looked overly pleased but was failing.

Viktor handed the phone back to the young skater who snatched it. “Thanks Yura.”

Yura sent him a glare. “Shut up Viktor. I just didn’t want to see your disgusting moping.” Yura stood still staring hard at the ground. “You didn’t have to you know.”

Viktor looked at him confused, “Have to what?”

Yura snarled, “Ask him!” When Viktor merely blinked in puzzlement “ _to wish me luck!”_ Yura practically hissed.

Viktor felt his lips twitch and then the wind was blown out of his body by a hit to the stomach. “Don’t laugh at me old man!” Yura growled.

Viktor shook his head smiling, “I wasn’t Yura and I didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Didn’t ask Yuuri to wish you luck. Call me crazy but I think he likes you and your skating. He always asks about you when we speak.”

Viktor watched in bemusement as his words sunk in and Yura’s faced filled with wonder and amazement. He actually looked his age for once and was the epitome of his nickname the Russian Fairy. He wondered how viciously Yura would kill him if he snapped a photo now and ran for his life. He probably wouldn’t make Nationals, so better not risk it. Too bad, he wanted to show Yuuri what his kind actions had produced, he probably hadn’t realised what an effect he would have on the younger skater but Viktor had. Ever since the encounter with Yuuri at the banquet Yura had been trying harder in practice, he had been tightening up his other elements and asking Yakov for advice on presentation, the area where Yura struggled the most. It was good that Yura had finally accepted the need to improve. Yura had blazed through Juniors defeating them by simply being better, languishing on his talent. It had made him arrogant to the point that he didn’t take practice seriously. Viktor had stopped trying to tell Yura that this approach wouldn’t work in Seniors, he would find out the hard way if he refused to listen.  Viktor was glad that someone had finally got through to Yura. Surprisingly it had been Yuuri. Who, if Viktor was not mistaken, was young Yuri’s idol. He chuckled to himself at this. He wondered what Yuuri would make of that.

 

* * *

 

Viktor won Nationals easily, his rinkmate Georgi coming in second. Yuri and Mila had both taken gold in the Junior Nationals. This all left Yakov very pleased. Viktor was pleased for he got his phone back ( _finally!)_ and the crowd had loved his new interpretation. The press were revelling in it because Viktor Nikiforov was up to his old tricks and surprising people. Did this mean more changes were to come? Viktor shook his head at this, he may be a genius, but he wasn’t a miracle worker. There was only so many changes he could do without creating a whole new program.

 

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t mind press conference but they were so tedious. And as the gold medallist he was expected to give one. _Sigh._

_Viktor, how does it feel to win yet another gold medal?_

Viktor smiled his press smile, and thought inwardly that before it hadn’t felt any different. It just was. But since meeting Yuuri things were better. They were suddenly brighter, louder, full of colour. This medal wasn’t just another medal. It shone and sparkled like no other. But for some reason his silver GPF medal still shone the brightest.

Viktor glanced at the reporter, “It’s always an honor to win a gold medal. This medal in particular as it is the medal of my homeland Russia who has supported me”

_Viktor, your routine has changed significantly since the GPF is there any reason for that?_

Viktor nodded, “Yes I realised that what I wanted to express with my theme had changed and in order to connect better to this new interpretation I had to switch up my routine a bit. I really like how it’s come out and it has really allowed me to express my theme of Yearning.”

_Viktor, what is this new interpretation of your theme?_

Viktor tapped his chin in thoughtful manner, “Well my original interpretation of the theme was because I lonely so I was yearning for someone. But recently someone made me realise that I am not as alone as I thought so that interpretation was incorrect thus I changed it to present the feeling of yearning for more.”

The reporters had gone quiet not expecting such a real answer from him. Well he was Viktor Nikiforov, he surprised people didn’t they know that? One managed to shake the shock off quicker than the others.

_Yearning for more? More what if I may ask?_

Viktor shrugged, “More of everything. More of life. More of love. Just more.”

There was a silent beat as they all absorbed this. The reporters seemed to get themselves back on track.

_Viktor how would respond to the speculations that you changed your routine as a response to Yuuri Katsuki’s win over you at the GPF?_

Viktor almost laughed for it was basically the whole reason for the change but he couldn’t say that. He adopted a thoughtful smile, “Well to say that Yuuri played no part would be incorrect. But to say he is the sole reason would also be not be true. As the season develops a skater naturally changes and adjusts their routine to make it easier to skate, to get more points, to beat other competitors and as their understanding of their theme develops. As I mentioned earlier I changed it to better suit my new interpretation of my theme. Thus hopefully giving me a strong base for when I next challenge Yuuri on the ice at Worlds which I am really looking forward to.”

_How do you feel about Yuuri Katsuki? He has come from nowhere and stolen your top spot, do you have anything to say about that?_

Viktor grimaced inwardly, reporters had been trying to push him into saying something inflammatory about Yuuri. Trying to coax a rivalry between Viktor Nikiforov: the Living Legend and Yuuri Katsuki: the Dark Horse. Even if he hadn’t hit it off with Yuuri, he wasn’t the type to have rivalries. He never understood athletes who literally hated their competition. Save that energy for the ice he always thought.

He placed his best ‘Living Legend’ look on and looked down on the reporter who had asked the question conveying the best _how dare you ask such an impertinent question peon? Do you know who I am?_ The reporter seemed to quiver when the cool stare was levelled at him. Viktor smiled sharply, “Yuuri is a great and beautiful skater and I am honoured to be competing against someone so talented. I am eager to do so again, his skills only make me want to rise to the challenge therefore I can't wait until Worlds. As to the second question, I say that nothing was stolen for there was nothing to steal. That spot belongs to the most skilled and talented person as voted by the judges each year. I am lucky that I have managed to hold that spot against very gifted skaters for 3 years. Yuuri was the one who, through his own merit, gained that spot for this year.”

Viktor threw the reported a grin full of teeth, daring him to ask more. He glanced around with a wide, wide smile, “Well looks like we have deviated off my skating and my win so we must have exhausted the topic therefore I will see you all later. Make sure to watch me at Europeans!” He moved through the reporters, confident and uncaring, sending a wink and a smile to fans.

 

* * *

 

**Trending**

**#RussianNationals2014**

**#VikNiksnewroutine**

**#ViktorNikiforov**

fortheaesthetic **@fortheaesthetic** · 20m

Watching Viktor win again is sooooo satisfying. Who else watched the #RussianNationals2014 #goViktor

 

emo_fairy7 **@emo_fairy7** · 19m

congrats **@v_nikiforov**. I love the reworked routine! It feels so much more raw and honest!  
#RussianNationals2014

 

jaybird **@jaybird** · 19m

WOHOO another gold in the bag. Congrats **@v_nikiforov**! And a nice surprise with the changes to the routine  
#thatissoviktor #surpriseme  #russiannationals

 

sk8terboi **@sk8terboi** · 19m

Congrats to **@v_nikiforov** on gold and **@georgi_popovich** on silver. Congrats **@yuri_plisetsky** and **@mila_babi** on their golds in the Juniors.  
 #podiumfamily #RussianNationals2014

 

evilinkawaiiclothing **@evilinkawaiiclothing** · 18m

 **@emo_fairy7** I also loved the new interpretation. It felt more real, like Viktor was really putting himself out there you know?  
#idkifimexplainingthisright #RN2014

 

viktor_is_the_victor @ viktor_is_the_victor · 18m

 **@emo_fairy7 @evilinkawaiiclothing** did u guys see the press conf?! His answer about the changes and why he did them was so beautiful, so sad yet honest. I didn’t know he felt like that…  
#hugsforviktor #RN2014

 

little_snowflake❄ **@ little_snowflake❄** · 17m

wow I’ve never heard Viktor speak so…to the point? He usually answers questions but when its about himself, he’s pretty vague. He rarely reveals anything about his personal life.  
#whatschanged? #imallforittho #bebravevik #RussianNationals2014

 

NYBreakfast **@NYBreakfast ☕** · 17m  

 **@little_snowflake❄** maybe it’s the fact that he has finally been beaten? Wouldn’t being knocked off by some nobody like Katsuki cause a constant winner like Viktor some serious inner conflict? Or even just make him reass his approach? *shrugs*  
#itwouldforme #RN2014

 

thereisnosympathy **@thereisnosympathy** · 16m

 **@NYBreakfast☕** ahem exCUSE ME? Some NOBODY like KATSUKI? Does a GPF gold medal mean nothing to you people?! Or 3 WORLD RECORDS?! nor a Nationals gold medal?! Katsuki doen’t need to give you all a background check, ISU has cleared him and that should be enough. He is clearly a private person just coz VIKTOR posts his whole life on social media doesn’t mean all skaters have to!  
#layoffYuuri #fightmebitch

 

katsucutie **@katsucutie** · 16m

Here here **@thereisnosympathy** tho points to Viktor at the press conf. The reporters are clearly looking to make it out as if he and Yuuri have a rivalry going but Viktor iced them all like frosting on a cake. Plus if Viktor and Yuuri’s social media are anything to go by, they have a nice friendship going since the GPF.  
#itsadorable #ishipit

 

YK **@KY** · 15m

 **@katsucutie** (love your handle btw) I know! Did you see Yuuri’s latest Instagram post wishing both Viktor and Yuri good luck?! Its so cute⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾ I nearly died. #omgishipitoo #whatdowecallittho #gasp #weneedashipnameguys

 

Katsuki_fc  **@katsuki_fc**  · 15m

How can u hate on this cinnamon roll? Yuuri's so sweet cheering his competition on and he looks so adorable in those pics!  
#sigh #protectthecinnamonroll #areweonboard? #orarentwe? #toshipornottoship #thatisthequestion

 

yuris_angels **@yuris_angels** · 15m

We saw it too. It was so nice of **@katsuki_yuuri** to wish our fairy **@yuri_plisetsky** good luck! ^^

 

> yuri_pilsetsky **@yuri_pilsetsky** · 15m
> 
> **@yuris_angels** how many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT A FKN FAIRY I AM A TIGER!
> 
> yuris_angels **@yuris_angels** · 15m
> 
> KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA☆ミヾ(∇≦((ヾ(≧∇≦)〃))≧∇)ノ彡☆ ITS YURA OMG! CONGRATS YURI ON YOUR GOLD!

 

katsuki_yuuri **@katsuki_yuuri** · 13m

Congrats **@yuri_plisetsky**! You skated really beautifully today ^.^

 

> yuri_plisetsky **@yuri_plisetsky** · 13m
> 
> whatever. You didn’t suck either.
> 
> katsuki_yuuri **@katuski_yuuri** · 12m
> 
> Thanks Yuri!

 

Viktor Nikiforov **@v-nikiforov** · 12m

YUUUURRI that is so mean! How could you congratulate Yura first? Aren’t you going to congratulate me tooooo? (இ\д\இ) 

 

> Yuri_plisetsky **@yuri_plisetsky** · 12m
> 
> **@v-nikiforov** in your face old man

 

Katsuki_yuuri **@katsuki_yuuri** · 11m

I was just typing it Viktor settle down. Congratulations on your win! I really loved the new interpretation, it was so fresh and nuanced. It really spoke to me.

 

> Viktor Nikiforov **@v-nikiforov** · 11m
> 
> (*・♡-)☆  I hoped it would

 

Skatingislife **@skatingislife**  · 10m

OMG OMG OMG o(*≧□≦)o GUYS I HAVE IT! the ABOSOLUTLEY #PERFECT SHIP for Viktor and Yuuri!...its…VIKTUURI o(≧♡≦)O

#likevictory #getit #ishipit #ViktuuriSS #nowsailing #allaboard

 

Phichit Chulanont **@phichit+chu** · 9m

 **@skatingislife** IT IS THE #BEST and MOST #PERFECT SHIP NAME EVER. I LOVE IT!!

#ishipit #viktuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank you guys for your support regarding my job hunt! Still going unfortunately, though had a few interviews so I'm feeling more confident. But it was really nice to hear some encouragement at the moment so again thank you! ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪) It means a lot! xoxo


	24. A Russian Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for the first time, Yuuri feels alone in this new world  
> Viktor is pining  
> Viktor and Yura get a surprise  
> Viktor resolves to find a way to respond to Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Σ (　 Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙ over 500 kudos guys?! 
> 
> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧Wow! thank you so much! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> kudos to you all too ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> ps sorry i've been a bit of a ghost in the comments  
> Will try to answer more but please know i read each and every one!  
> And appreciate each and every one! Thanks so much to those that take the time to leave one (><)/

Tokyo was cold in January. And lonely. Yuuri sighed as he walked Vicchan to the market for groceries. He used to love doing these things, shopping for dinner, hanging at home on a cold day but now…all these little things only seemed to highlight how alone he was. For he used to do them with his husband. He used to smile as he chose vegetables and imagine how Viktor’s eyes would light up as he tasted his creation. _Vksuno_ he would say with relish as he dived into the dish, his bright blues sparkling with warmth. Walks with Vicchan were lonely too without Viktor dragging him from window display to window display.

Yuuri sometimes had days like these where he would be swamped with nostalgia and grief. He would feel almost homesick for a place he knew he could never return to. Even though he had made a decision to move on and was resolute in that decision, it was a gradual process. One doesn’t spend 76 years in a life and simply let go of it just like that. With skating practice almost every day it was easy to stay committed to his decision for when a day like today came along he would simply throw himself into skating and forget. Unfortunately he had today off, and without the physical exertion of skating to numb his mind and body it was harder to fight it. He looked up into the darkened sky, watching but not really seeing the snow as it fell from the sky, and for the millionth time wondered if his Viktor was out there somewhere. Maybe he was looking up at a sky as well, and wondering where Yuuri was…

Another reason it was harder to stay on the path he had chosen for himself was because…well…he was alone here in Tokyo. In Detroit he had had Phichit so even when he had gone through one of the darkest times of his life, Phichit had been there keeping him grounded. When he had come back home to Hasetsu, depressed and lost from Sochi and Vicchan’s passing, he still had his family, the Nishigoris and of course Minako too. Despite his self-centred belief at the time he had never really been truly alone. Unlike now…

Even though he knew Phichit and Viktor, even the rest of the Diamond Thieves that he had become friends with, were only a phone-call away. He couldn’t help but sometimes feel incredibly alone. He knew it would take time. He had only been in this world, in this life, a little over 3 months. It was only human to be feeling like this. Yuuri glanced sadly over to the beautiful window display of fine clothes that no doubt his Viktor would have sighed over. He didn’t see the clothes but his reflection in the glass, standing sad and alone as the snow fell silently around him with Vicchan sniffing the ground enthusiastically.

It happened so quickly Yuuri could’ve sworn that he was dreaming but one minute the glass was reflecting the quiet streets of Tokyo with all its formalistic architecture then in the next breath it was showing elegant buildings with a distinct style that Yuuri would know anywhere. _Russia_ he thought. It was a street he knew well. He and Viktor had walked it many times in St Petersburg. His own reflection was not alone either. Wide-eyed Yuuri walked up to the window and placed a hand on the glass, not daring to speak for next to him was Viktor, his Viktor. He didn’t know how he knew. For he looked so young just like he used to, but Yuuri knew. He gasped for Makkachin jumped up next to Viktor and placed his paws on the window. Viktor hadn’t seemed to notice Yuuri. He seemed to be looking at the clothes, Yuuri would recognise that covetous look anywhere. It seemed to happen in slow motion, yet it seemed to happen at the speed of light. For Yuuri watched as Viktor’s gaze moved off the clothes and then seemed to refocus on the reflection. He could see shock and hope settle on his husband’s face as his lips formed his name _Yuuri?_ Yuuri could feel the tears running down his face, _ah I can’t hear him._ The disappointment didn’t have time to settle as the joy ran through him. He nodded to the reflection and also said Viktor’s name in confirmation through his tears. They both smiled in delight and tried to reach out to other only to realise they couldn’t. They didn’t have time to linger on this for then Viktor seemed to gasp and began to point dramatically to Vicchan. Yuuri nodded, understanding. Of course Viktor would know what Vicchan’s presence would mean to him.

As soon as it started it ended. Viktor and Makkachin started to fade. Viktor’s face fell for Yuuri realised he must be fading too. Yuuri whispered _I love you_ to the window not caring at all who heard or what he looked like. Viktor smiled sadly and said it back _I love you to moya lyabov. Remember… fly, skate, live. Don’t hold back._ Yuuri felt his breath hitch at the familiar words but he nodded and gestured to Viktor _you too_. Viktor laughed and sent a salute, he waved frantically as he faded. Yuuri chuckled and waved too.

Then suddenly Yuuri was left waving at the window display. Yuuri glanced around but nobody seemed to have noticed the strange phenomenon that had taken place. Yuuri smiled up at the sky again, feeling both at peace and a little sad.  But not so alone anymore. Maybe he should give Phichit a ring when he got home.

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight, you made contact with your REAL husband? The one that…well…”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit’s attempt at delicacy. “Yes the one that got blasted by a comet fragment like me. The one I thought was dead to be honest. But if what I saw today was any indication I think he’s in another world like me…”

Phichit made a noise like a faulty computer at this. “Woah that’s so wild. I know we theorised this but to actually have it proven correct. That’s some Doctor Who shit right there.”

There was a beat of silence as both of them seemed to process it, broken only by the sound of Yuuri slicing up vegetables and the hum of his laptop. 

“Soooooo Yuuri how do feel about all this?” Phichit asked looking at him hesitantly through the screen.

Yuuri glanced up confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well I mean you’ve been doing so well lately and not to be, I dunno, inappropriate but you and THIS Viktor have been making some serious progress. And now you know your husband’s alive albeit in another dimension…it might raise some complicated feelings. You are allowed to have those you know.”

Yuuri slowly transferred vegetables to a pot on the stove with thoughtful expression on his face. Taking his time to as he sorted through his feelings. “I understand what you’re saying Phichit. All this time I had pretty much been going off the assumption that Viktor had…” Yuuri had to pause, “Died. But that’s not the case. He’s alive. If you’re wondering if I feel guilty or am going to punish myself for starting something with the Viktor here, then I am not. Because I don’t. This is mine and Viktor’s next life. And we both agreed we should move on. It’s not realistic to wait for each or try to get back together." Yuuri made a helpless gesture with a sad shrug, " I mean we’re in different universes.” 

Yuuri smiled with nostalgia, “Plus it's not like Viktor and I were cheated of a life together. We had a long and happy one. More than some people can boast of. Knowing that Viktor’s alive somewhere just gives me the strength to live on.”

Yuuri glanced up at Phichit, “Also I think we both suspect that whatever brought us here was not a natural occurrence. Something went wrong. That comet should have killed us Phichit yet here we are still. So I think treating it as a new life is the best way. And if sometimes I get to see my Viktor due to this cosmic fuck up or,” Yuuri gestured wildly, “whatever the hell happened to us, then all the better.”

Phichit smirked at cosmic fuck up but turned serious, “I suppose that’s the best way isn’t it. Still, I can’t believe how well you’re taking this Yuuri.”

“I feel better more centred now that I know what happened to Viktor." Yuuri stared unseeingly out his large windows at Tokyo, "All those times I felt him near me, he was there supporting me as I adjusted to this world. I thought it was just a memory, just a dream but it was real.”

Phichit smiled, “I’m happy for you Yuuri.” Phichit paused and asked a little more hesitantly. “Do ever think about telling this Viktor about your origins?”

Yuuri glanced over at this, having not really considered it. He frowned as mused it over, “Well I suppose I would but maybe when we're a little more serious. We’re not there yet. But I’m sure when we are the time will present itself”

“Can I convince you to let me be present when you break the news to your beau that you’re an alternate version of Yuuri and come from another dimension where you were married and lived happily after with another version of him? Cause damn his face would be priceless.”

Yuuri sent Phichit a deadpan look. “That would be a no Phichit.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was sulking. Which was not a new development as he had been sulking and moping all week since Yakov was a monster. Yakov had confiscated his phone _again!_ It’s not his fault he had to text Yuuri every time he landed a jump perfectly or when Yura was being mean or when Yakov was being mean or when Makkachin did something cute or when Georgi cried about his ex or when he went shopping. If that meant he was texting Yuuri all the time it was just a coincidence. He was now reduced to sporadic skype sessions with Yuuri which due to their time difference and training schedule were hard to keep to. With Europeans and 4Continents coming up both of them were busy.

With the flight to Hungary to look forward to on the morrow, Viktor had had the day off and was slumped over his couch depressed. It was too late to skype Yuuri in Japan and too early to go to bed. Viktor toss and turned on the couch earning a puzzled look from Makkachin. Viktor sent the poodle a sad smile and moaned, “Oh I am so pathetic,” throwing a dramatic arm out. He sighed it wasn’t that he wasn’t looking forward to Europeans. He and Chris always had a great time. But it was different. He was different. The competition ahead felt empty without Yuuri there to challenge him. The banquet would likely be a quiet affair without Yuuri’s spice. Viktor let out another sigh. He couldn’t believe he had to wait until _Worlds_ to see Yuuri again…

There was suddenly a scrap of a key and a loud bang as his front door was most likely kicked open. Viktor smiled wanly into the couch _ah Yura’s here._

“OI VIKTOR WHERE ARE YA YOU DEPRESSED WEIRDO?!” came the inevitable yell.

Viktor merely grunted and snuggled further into the couch as if he could escape the hellcat at his door.

Yura stalked into the living and sneered at Viktor who was lying prone on the couch.

“What d’ya want Yura? I’m not in the mood I haven’t spoken to Yuuri in three days. _THREE DAYS!_ I think I have withdrawal symptoms”

“Shut up! God you’re so disgusting!  Why do I have to put up with you?”

 Viktor pouted, “You’re the one who kicked his way in”

Yura threw a glare at him and then tossed something at him rather hard.

“OW! That hurt!”

“I think you mean thank you so much Yura you are the best skater in the world!”

Viktor slanted him a look but then realised the offending object that had been thrown at him was his phone. Elated beyond words Viktor jumped up and hugged the feisty teen. “Thank you so much Yura you are the best skater in the world!”

“YES I AM! NOW GEROFF ME OR DIE!”

Viktor released the boy chuckling, who sent him another vicious glare as if daring him to try it again. He then flopped into the opposite armchair and pulled out his own phone and started playing on it.

“So Yura did you come over just to bring me my phone?” Viktor asked, amused and a little touched.

Yura’s gaze narrowed dangerously over his phone, Viktor almost felt like taking a step back for the boy’s hand disappear into his hoodie’s pocket. He was taken aback when a brown paper bag was, again, thrown at him with considerable force.

“Here. Merry Christmas. Piroshky”

Viktor blinked. Bewildered.

“Eat it Nikiforov or do you want me to shove it down ya throat?”

Viktor slowly opened the brown bag to discover, indeed, freshly made piroshky. “You brought me piroshky?” Trying to make sense of this inexplicable turn of events.

“Yeah and don’t get used to it old man. You better like them since my grandpa made them and he makes the best”

Viktor was still confused. “Why?”

Yura went silent and seemed to refuse to look at him. Viktor was about to say it didn’t matter and thank him for them for they smelled divine. When Yura muttered something. 

“Huh?”

Yura seemed to barely contain his anger at having to repeat himself but he managed. “It’s for Katsuki. You didn’t have to mention me but you did. So I owe you one.” Another furious look. “But that’s it. WE ARE SQUARE YA HEAR ME!”

Viktor smiled, “I hear you.”

Yura nodded stiffly and slumped back down into the chair again.

“But for the record, I never mentioned you. Yuuri was the one who brought you up initially and always asks after you.  I merely provide insightful information and great anecdotes which he enjoys immensely. So for that I’ll take the piroshky.”

Yura had gone quiet but it was a different silence to before. For his ears were bright red and he seemed to be battling the urge to grin. Viktor smirked as he went to place the piroshkies on a plate. Biting into one he moaned.

“These _are_ great”

Yura sent a smug grin his way, “Told ya. Grandpa’s are the best”.

 

* * *

 

Yura ended up staying as they both gorged themselves on the piroshky. They both settled on the couch and started watching Yuuri’s routines on repeat, arguing about style and technique as only fanboys could.

Yura was frowning at the TV as the crowd went wild as Yuuri landed his quad flip. No matter how matter how many times he saw it Viktor always felt his heart skip a beat at that moment. It was so amazing. He had wondered why Yuuri chose the quad flip, was it because only Viktor himself had landed it so therefore upping the stakes or was there some meaning behind it? Because Yuuri’s programs seemed to be filled with meaning, so wouldn’t the last jump be special to him? Or maybe he was overthinking this a little too much. He and Yuuri had barely even met before Yuuri went to skate so there’s no way it was meant for Viktor. Maybe it had a special meaning for Yuuri though…Or maybe it was merely just a jump to emphasise his stamina. Viktor sighed, most likely he thought.

He glanced over and caught Yura’s face, which was set in a thoughtful frown. “What’s up Yura?”

Yura seemed to look at the TV which featured Yuuri in the Kiss and Cry and then at Viktor and seemed for once having trouble finding his words. Finally he said, “Don’t you wonder what it would’ve been like if he was skating from the beginning? Don’t you think it’s sad? He could’ve been great, he will be but…”

Viktor knew what he meant. Yuuri should’ve had his own legacy by now. With skating like his he definitely would’ve taken several of Viktor’s titles for his own. And Viktor, Viktor would’ve had a rival from the beginning. Viktor sometimes wondered how far they would’ve pushed each other. What heights they would’ve reached if they were competing from the beginning. It would’ve been glorious. Not that it won’t be. But you couldn’t be a professional athlete and not mourn for the lost years of Yuuri’s career especially when you saw how talented he was. Viktor nodded, “Of course I have Yura but I’ve gleaned enough from Yuuri to know that it was out of his control. And although he regrets the lost time he knows realistically he probably couldn’t have skated during that time.”

Yura sent him a quizzical glance but Viktor shook his head in response. “No he hasn’t told me why. I have an idea but I’m not going to pry. He will tell me when he’s ready.”

Yura stared at the screen which showed Yuuri, Viktor and Chris at the medal ceremony. “He’s here now that’s what matters”

Viktor smiled at the video as Yuuri was awarded the gold, “Yeah”

Both of them were broken out of their quiet moment when the door bell rang.

_Bzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

Viktor sighed wondering if it was relatives doing the courteous visit for Christmas. He didn’t really speak to them but sometimes they got it into their heads that they had to act like a ‘family’ and visit him. Without calling. Without any notice. And then they wondered why he was in France or wherever the hell skating took him. They had never really tried to understand his life.

He pressed the intercom. “Hello?”

_“I have a package for 1225?”_

“Come on up”

 A knock on the door came seconds later and a package was thrust into his hands by a gruff individual as well as a signature pad.

The man left after he had signed without so much as a thanks. Viktor shook his head thinking back to the nice delivery man he had on his birthday, well the day before.

 Yura had wandered over to see what all the fuss was about. “Wha'cha got?”

Viktor looked down at the package and let out a squeal when he saw the familiar strokes of kanji.

Yura cursed as he held his hands over his ears. “Jesus Christ! YOU MANIAC!”

Viktor just pointed at the package. “IT’S FROM YUURI! OH MY GOD!”

This caught Yura’s attention as he stared at the package with a mix of envy and anticipation. “Well HURRY UP AND OPEN IT!”

“Right,” fumbling with the box a little Viktor finally pulled out two cheerily wrapped Christmas presents, one green with red ribbon and one gold with silver ribbon.  A card fell out as well. Viktor picked it up smiling widely as he opened it.

_To Viktor_

_Merry Christmas!_

_I know Russians celebrate it on the 7 th so hopefully this arrives on time (and before you leave for Europeans!)_

_Hope you have a great day and good luck at Euros!_

_Love from_

_Your friend Yuuri!_

_PS_

_The gold one is for you and the green one is for Yuri!_

_Send him Christmas wishes from me and good luck in the juniors!_

 

Viktor looked up from the card to see Yura staring at the green present wide-eyed. “He got a present for me,” He murmured as though not believing it.

Viktor gave the boy a gentle push towards the present, “Come on let’s see what Yuuri got you.” As he discreetly flicked his phone to camera mode. Brought out of his trance, Yura ripped at the wrapping with glee and found three drawstring bags. He undid one and found blade guards only unlike Viktor’s poodle ones these were decorated in tiger stripes.

Yura’s eyes sparkled, “Oh cool!”

He continued to the next which held a few t-shirts. One with a huge lion on the front. Viktor had to admit it was rather gaudy but Yura announced that Katsuki obviously had awesome taste in fashion. The next one held a white tiger surrounded by what looked like ice. The words “Ice Tiger of Russia” were emblazoned on it. Viktor again thought it looked overdone but Yura was looking at grinning while whispering, “Someone finally gets me. Not a fucking fairy, I’m the Ice Tiger of Russia.” The last bag held posters of Yuuri which he had signed for Yura making the teen go red in embarrassment. Viktor let out an envious moan at this, he wanted signed posters of Yuuri! This quickly changed the young skater's embarrassment to smug superiority.  

“Get your own old man”

Viktor pouted but turned to open his own present. Like Yura’s there were three drawstring bags. He opened one and was glad to see he had his own signed posters. He sent a smug look to Yura who just shrugged. “I said get your own, seems like you have.”

Viktor moved to the next bag and opened it. It was a snow-globe. But not just any snow globe of the Eiffel Tower or what ever. Inside the large globe was an idealistic scene of a snow covered field with pine-trees in the distances, with snow weighing down their branches. Bounding about in the snow was a poodle, not just any poodle but one that looked exactly like Makkachin. “Oh Yuuri it’s so beautiful,” he murmured while staring at it in wonder then tipping the globe upside down so the snow swirled around the happy poodle inside.

The last bag held a framed picture, but it wasn’t a photo. It was a small, and expertly done oil painting. It was a copy of one of the banquet photos. One of the shots where he and Yuuri were dancing together, Yuuri dipping him, both of them mid-laugh. The painting was beautiful, done in warm colours that highlighted the exuberant atmosphere, the crowd around them was out of focus, intentionally blurred to bring more attention on him and Yuuri. Viktor felt his heart ache, he wondered who Yuuri had gotten to paint it when his gaze fell to the bottom right of the painting where the letters KY could be seen under carefully written kanji characters. _Katsuki Yuuri._ Viktor gasped in amazement, Yuuri had painted it. It was extraordinary. Viktor felt his eyes go wet and his heart squeeze as he gazed down at the exquisite piece of art. Luckily Yura was too distracted trying on his new clothes to notice how sappy he was being, otherwise he might've ended up going to Euros with a black eye.

 

* * *

 

Later that night after Yura had left, after demanding Yuuri’s number on threat of death, Viktor sent Yuuri a thank you text. And, whilst chuckling inwardly, the video of Yura opening his present as well.

It felt slightly insufficient though. Yuuri had done so much for him. He wanted to do something for him. He didn’t know what though.

He would be going to Hungary tomorrow for Euros. He wouldn’t be able to do much at the moment due to that. But Chris would be there. Viktor nodded if anyone could help him it would be Chris.

Feeling better he fell into bed but not before he placed the beautifully painted picture on his nightstand and as well as also shaking the snow globe. He fell asleep looking at both them, and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's a little blue in the beginning here but i wanted to stress that just because he skates a goodbye program and resolves to live in this world doesn't mean Yuuri is suddenly fine. He struggles everyday. The fact that he is determine to carve out a life in this world of course is a great start but there will be bumps.
> 
> And if you missed it that was indeed a confirmation that original Viktor is alive and well in another alternate universe. (°o°:) *gasp*
> 
> More presents aereandria? isn't Yuuri going overboard? *nods sagely* maybe but remember old habits die hard. I personally think Yuuri is just used to spoiling Viktor and Yura (50 years together remember) so he doesn't even think oh is this too much? haha and dw Viktor will get him back :P 
> 
> Next up is Europeans!  
> Viktor and Chris time ☆～（ゝ。∂）


	25. Europeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris does some introspection on the plane  
> Viktor and Chris have some quality time  
> Viktor figures out the depth of his feelings for Yuuri with Chris' help  
> Chris advises him on the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chris POV :O  
> It's 3:30am but this chapter was determined to be written!  
> ≡≡≡≡φ(＾∇＾*) >>>>＿〆(●-Дゞ●) >>>>(×_×;）worth it!  
> Thanks for reading guys! ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆

Christophe Giacometti had spent years looking up to Viktor Nikiforov. Then, through an odd turn of events in Hong Kong, he found himself in the odd and precious position of being his idol’s friend and was determined to stay there for many years to come all the while shaking his head what an utter dork his idol was. He spent the next few years chasing his good friend, determined to beat him once and for all. But, alas, Viktor and victory continued to linger just beyond his grasp. Chris frowned out at the fluffy clouds that floated by the plane window, it was bloody frustrating that’s what it was. Over the past few years he had done everything he could think of to catch up to Viktor but to no avail. It had possessed him so much that this year he had taken a mental step back and slowed down, so as not to destroy himself, his career, all in an attempt to do something that was probably impossible.

Beat the Living Legend.

He had nothing to be ashamed of he told himself. He was a many time silver GPF winner and Worlds runner-up which was a spectacular result for any skater. But Chris was an athlete, a competitor, so of course he wanted the gold. Just like any one would. But with Viktor on the ice Chris was starting to wonder if that was a pipe dream. Therefore, he reined himself in. He loved skating too much, he didn’t want to go down in one glorious blaze even if it did win him the gold. Some things are worth more. He knew that even though he wasn’t pushing himself to the breaking point, he would still get silver. Viktor would just beat him by a larger margin.

Chris had seen the disappointment in Viktor’s eyes when he realised that Chris had stopped pushing himself. Stopped pushing himself to beat him. And it had hurt. That flash of sadness in Viktor’s eyes, followed by something that had looked almost like betrayal then it was shunted aside by that annoying mask Viktor had taken to wearing in the latter half of his career. Chris knew he had just lost a bit of his friend due to his choice. But he had had a decision to make and he had chosen skating. Not the gold. Viktor couldn’t hold that against him, for in the end all they had was the ice.

 And thus he had resigned himself to a fate lined with silver.

At least that was what he had initially thought. That was until the appearance of Katsuki Yuuri. Then everything had changed. And suddenly Viktor was the one wearing the silver and he the bronze.

Chris could admit that he had been a little bitter when he had seen Yuuri climb to the top podium. To the one above Viktor. The place where he had craved for so long to stand himself. But it had been brief and he had felt small for it after. For as a skater he had known that those routines were gold-worthy. That Yuuri had definitely deserved his win.

Katsuki Yuuri: the Dark Horse. The Enigma. The Unknown.

Yuuri was certainly all those things and more. Chris didn’t know how or why but things had changed since the Japanese skater had won the GPF. It was like Yuuri had shone a golden light on the skating world and no one, including him, was exempt. For rather than feeling even more defeated, more resigned, it was like he had felt more invigorated after watching Yuuri skate. He felt determined to win more than he had ever before.

And Viktor. Chris could only feel gratitude as Viktor’s friend for Yuuri’s appearance on the ice. Viktor was…full of life again, bursting with it. Yuuri had given something he had never been able to offer Viktor no matter how much he tried; a challenge. Chris suspected strongly that it wasn’t just that either considering the looks he had been giving Yuuri at the banquet. No matter what it was, Yuuri had sparked something and Chris was just so bloody glad to have his friend back.

Chris was looking forward to Europeans. He had been training hard since the GPF and maybe he might be able to give Viktor a run for his money. At the very least him and Viktor would have a great time in Budapest. He had heard the baths here were to die for. And if he could also suss out what the situation was between him and Yuuri, that would also satisfy his prurient desire for gossip.  

 

* * *

 

Viktor arrived in Budapest glowing, warmed by the fact that inside his hand luggage was the beautiful painting that Yuuri had made him and also resting on the golden blades of his skates were the poodle-covered blade guards from him as well. He had shamelessly cuddled the poodle tissue holder on the plane from St Petersburg, much to Yuri’s continued and vocal disgust. That was until Viktor pointed out with a smirk that he had a very haggard looking tiger plushie poking out from his backpack. That had shut him up pretty quick.

Viktor felt armed and ready to take on Europeans. With all the things Yuuri had given, it felt like he was here cheering him on. It wasn’t only the presents as well, it was more than that. Viktor felt happy, excited, even a little apprehensive about skating his newly adjusted routine on the international stage. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Not until Yuuri burst into his life like a supernova. Yuuri had flooded his world with light, with colour, with emotion, with meaning. It only made Viktor want to hold him tighter.

 

* * *

 

Chris and Viktor met up that night in the lobby. It was pretty much tradition by now to do so after they arrived for Euros. Viktor smiled when he saw the Swiss leaning casually against a pillar in the luxurious foyer, throwing off his trademark sultry vibe that was completed by elegant sunglasses and sleek clothes that complimented him perfectly. Viktor rolled his eyes affectionately at the perfected pose as he approached him.

“Sunglasses at night Chris? I think you’re in danger of becoming a cliché,” He said in amusement.

Chris tipped his sunglasses down so that he was peering over the lenses at Viktor, “Ah but then how would I look _mystérieux_ if I didn’t?”

Viktor shook his head in bemusement as he let out a chuckle, “Oh I think you wouldn’t let some tinted glass and nice frames stop you from that.”

Chris let out a dramatic sigh, while twirling the frames from his fingers, “T’is true, _mon ami_. T’is true.”

They both laughed at their byplay. Viktor pulled Chris in for a hug, “It’s great to see you Chris.”

Chris patted his back as he drew away, “You too Viktor. You look…” He smirked, “Well.”

Viktor cocked a brow at this, “Should I be afraid?”

“Oh absolutely my friend which is why it is your shout tonight since you haven’t kept me up to speed at all. I have had to follow the drama on the internet with the rest of the peons.”

Viktor huffed a laugh at Chris’ pained tone, “Sorry, I just…” he broke off to shake his head in confusion. Viktor didn’t know why he hadn’t told Chris. Maybe he had been scared to jeopardise this budding thing with Yuuri. Worried that he might jinx it. Maybe he had also wanted to keep this precious thing as just his and Yuuri’s for a while longer… Which was kind of silly when he thought about it now since they were all over the internet.

Chris simply nodded understandingly at his silence and placed an arm around Viktor and looked into the distance theatrically, “ _Oui ami. Ah c'est l'amour.”_ Viktor slowly turned and gaped at him causing Chris to laugh at his expression. “Come let’s go to dinner. We _clearly_ have much to discuss” 

 

* * *

 

Seated at restaurant not far from the hotel, Viktor and Chris dug into traditional Hungarian goulash. It had been recommended as a must have while here and the weather was definitely cold enough to enjoy a good stew.

In between bites Viktor relayed to Chris what was happening with him and Yuuri, behind the hype of the media. Chris was listening attentively until they finally reached the point where the story met the present.

Chris frowned as he turned it over, “Soooo are you guys dating? Cause that’s what it sounds like Viktor.”

Viktor blinked then shook his head vigorously, “NO, I mean, it’s not like that…” he sighed, “We haven’t really talked about it…Whatever this is…”

Chris nodded, “Okay how about this, do you want to date Yuuri?”

Viktor blushed. He had thought about it, in detail. Planning dates to go on with Yuuri, going to the beach together, walking Makkachin and Vicchan together, eating at a fancy restaurant with Yuuri.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chris said while giving him a cheeky grin.

Viktor let out an anguished moan, “You don’t get it Chris. I want to see him everyday. I want to make him smile, and laugh. I want to go out with him and have fun. I want dance with him. I want to skate with him. But I’m in Russia and he’s in Japan.”

Chris snorted. “I do get it. You think you’re the first to fall in love?”

“You said that before, do you really think…? Am I really…?”

 Chris looked at him, serious for once. “I don’t know. Are you Viktor? Think about it.”

Viktor did. And he thinks so too. He’s in love with Yuuri. It felt like he’d been given another puzzle piece for somehow knowing this, acknowledging this, made him feel even more whole. More complete.

“Yes I am,” He barely breathed.

Chris smiled happily, “You always were a lucky bastard. Congrats Viktor.”

Viktor chuckled, “Thanks Chris. But what do I do about it?”

Chris shrugged, “That’s up to you. I don’t see what’s so wrong about what you're doing. I mean you and Yuuri only met 2 months ago. Taking it slow is probably the wise thing to do.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.”

“It might be time to ask him out though. Officially. You know, just to state your intentions,” Chris smirked.

“Yeah, I’d like Yuuri to know I want more than just friends. I think he also wants more…well I hope he does…” Viktor murmured.

Chirs gave him and incredulous look at this. “Seriously Viktor? You’ve stated that you text and/or skype each other practically every night unless interrupted by your schedules. He also gave you a birthday present after only knowing you a month. There is no doubt in my mind that Yuuri Katuski likes you.”

“He also gave me a Christmas present. I got it just before we had to leave for Euros.”

Chris gave him a knowing look. “I rest my case. He _likes likes_ you.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, Yuuri is thirsty af for the Vik dick…but then you’re looking just as parched. Can’t blame ya that ass is sweeee – ”

“CHRISSSSSS!”

 

* * *

 

They were both making their way back to the hotel, in no particular rush. Viktor deep in thought and Chris had been threatened into silence which he had obeyed while snickering.

“Chris I want to do something for Yuuri. I feel like he’s been the one giving me something all the time.”

“Oh like a declaration? Or a gift?”

Viktor hummed in consideration, “Both maybe?”

“Well Valentines day is soon. Perfect day for your dramatic ass to do something outrageous.”

Viktor gasped “Valentines! That’s a great idea!”

“You might have give it to him a little late though. First we have Euros and then he has 4Continents. Even if you ship it from here, it will probably miss him.”

Viktor nodded, his mood dropping at this. 

Chris glanced over at his friend, wincing at the depressed expression. He had been hoping to perk Viktor up, not send him spiralling. He sighed trying to think of something that would satisfy Viktor’s need for excess but also wouldn’t scare Yuuri away. Chris did not know the man very well he admits, but his brief impression of the quietly confident, sassy man from the GPF dinner was that he probably could handle a surprise. However, Chris wondered if he could handle a Viktor surprise. It was a significant leap in a person’s threshold.

It was too bad about the timing. Euros and 4Continents were practically on top of each this year. One started when one ended. If there was more time between them, he might’ve suggested something for a belated Valentines but Yuuri wouldn’t be back till the end of February.

 4Continents was in Taipei this year. Chris thought that would be fun, he had never been there before. Most European countries he had visited at least once in some capacity. He was about to ask Viktor if he had ever been when a thought struck him. Grinning deviously, he slung an arm through Viktor’s who looked at him quizzically, “Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, I have an idea for you but Yakov might kill you…is that okay?”

Viktor started grinning too, “Oh I think I’ll survive. I’m Yakov-proof due to all my medals. Now tell me this idea, I have a feeling I’m going to love it.”

 

* * *

 

Europeans swam by on a delirious high that is secret planning. Both Viktor and Chris couldn’t keep the smiles of their faces causing both their coaches to shrug. Chris and Viktor’s antics were legendary. Not as legendary as to when all the Diamond Thieves were assembled but still legendary for Euros. They probably thought they were just up to their usual tricks. Well in a sense they were but it definitely was not their usual. It was a lot bigger.

 

* * *

 

Secret planning aside, when it came to the actual reason they were both here for Viktor and Chris put in stellar performances on the ice. Viktor taking the gold to no ones surprise and Chris the silver, however the margin between Chris and Viktor was the smallest any one had ever seen with Chris earning himself a personal best.

 

* * *

 

_Group Message: Diamond Thieves_

_IZ a Cat Thief: Congratulations you two!!!! =_ _。_ _:._ _ﾟ_ _٩(_ _๑_ _> ◊<_ _๑_ _)۶:._ _｡_ _+_ _ﾟ_

 _UnREMARKBLE Yuuri: You guys were amazing!!_ _♡_ _〜_ _٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶_ _〜_ _♡_

_Swiss Honeypot;): Thanks u guys!_

_Ur loVely Conman: Thank you! Were you guys watching?_

_IZ a Cat Thief: pffft but of course we were right Yuuri?_

_UnREMARKABLE Yuuri: wouldn’t miss it!_

_Ur loVely Conman: Aw that’s so sweet of you!_

_IZ a Cat Thief: well done with the PB Chris (*_ _⌒_ _▽⌒_ _*)θ_ _～_ _♪_

 _Swiss Honeypot;): Thanks Iz :D. I already had the jelly just needed the PB (_ _。・艸_ _-_ _。_ _)-_ _☆_

_Iz a Cat Thief: OH GAWD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_UnREMARKABLE Yuuri: no wonder you looked so nutty_

_Swiss Honeypot;): oh my Yuuuuriii I miss that SASS was I crunchy or smooth?_

_Ur loVely Conman: :OOOOOOOO_

_Iz a Cat Thief: Yuuri stay away from the darkside!!!!!_

_UnREMARKABLE Yuuri: definitely smooth Chris_

_IZ a Cat Theif: I  WARNED YOU YUURI_

_Ur loVely Conman: CHRISSS (_ _≧_ _Д_ _≦_ _) stay away from Yuuri you pb and j man_

_Swiss Honeypot;): I’m flattered Yuuri ;) that you think im…smooth_

_IZ a Cat Thief: gag_

_UnREMARKABLE Yuuri: oh I do Chris_

_but you should know_

_I prefer crunchy pb_

_Ur loVely Conman:_ _(_ _ಡ_ _艸_ _ಡ_ _)_

_IZ a Cat Thief: Commentator voice *the build was slow and graceful even but oh how it must **BURNNNNNNNNNN** ladies and gentlemen, Sassmaster Yuuri strikes **AGAIN,** right to the jugular or the nuts in this case with no hesitation *_

_Swiss Honeypot;):_ _（_ _○□○_ _）_

 _oh how you wound me Yuuuurrriii (_ _゜´Д｀゜_ _)_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: youll live :P_

_IZ a Cat Thief: (*_ _≧_ _▽≦_ _)_ _ﾉｼ_ _))omg hilarious. dying_

_Ur loVely Conman: well it looks like Euros total is one silver and one gold plus as advertised a pb n j_

_Beat that guys!_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: Oh we will! 2 golds right Iz?_

_IZ a Cat Thief: yeah! So get ready to feel the FIRE AND FURY_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: coz to 4 cons here comes ISANA AND YUURI._ _ヾ_ _(_ _≧∇≦_ _*)_ _ゝ_

_Ur loVely Conman: WE’ll be watching!!!_

_Swiss Honeypot;): lmao oh yeah well be watching…_

_unREMARKABLE Yuuri: ???_

_IZ a Cat Thief: wat the?_

_Swiss Honeypot;): dw good luck you guys!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Viktor only just realised his feelings for Yuuri are a more serious than he thought. But remember he's a novice in love, so no wonder he needed Chris to give him some perspective. Yuuri isn't though, plus he's walking down a road he's already travelled before to a destination he's already been so it's no surprise he took a shortcut there.


	26. 4Continents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Isana head off for 4Cons and encounter a surprise  
> Isana has a secret and she also brings out the shovel  
> there's an unexpected surprise for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Been suffering serious writer's block. And have also been working on Viktor's story >D hehehe. Debating whether to post it or not... Should I? I kind of want to finish this but i also want you guys to read it. Ah Decisions...
> 
> Anyway thanks for being patient (><)/  
> Enjoy!

**v-nikiforov  
** St Petersburg, Russia

 

[ _image 1: Viktor posing with his birthday presents while smiling ecstatically_

 _Image 2: Makkachin dressed in his Christmas-themed dog sweater with his head cocked to the side_ ]

 

 ❤ **32.3k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** Look what @katsuki-yuuri got me for my bday! #allthewayfromamerica #sosweet #loveit #bestsurpriseever #makkachingotapressietoo! #therewascaketoo

 **christophe-gc** such a great gift! @katsuki-yuuri are you trying to make us look bad D: Don’t let me forget to give you mine at Euros! Happy birthday Viktor, may this be the year I knock your old arse to silver!

 **izana_early** Happy Birthday Viktor! @katsuki-yuuri wow so impressive! I want my own! I’d send mine too but postage from down under is expensive $$$ will give it to you at Worlds.

 **v-nikiforov** Thanks guys (^♡^) means a lot!

 **katsuki-yuuri**  So glad you liked your present Viktor (*^▽^*)

 **phichit+chu** and I am glad that the 20 hours that I spent of my life shopping and meticulously wrapping a present for a man I have never met was appreciated. You should have seen him he was sooo particular about evvvverything! It was adorable （*’∀’人）♥

 **katsuki-yuuri** phichit im warning you ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 **skatingislife** omg that is so cute! #ishipit

 **v-nikiforov** YUUUURRRIIII!

 **makkachin-is-a-good-boy** Makkachin looks so cute in that sweater! I cant believe Yuuri also bought something for him too! #getamanwhodoesboth #holdontohimvik

31.8k comments

 

 **katsuki-yuuri  
** Saitama Super Arena

[ _image: Yuuri posing with his gold medal_ ]

 

 ❤ **19.8k likes**

 **katsuki-yuuri** Such an honor to skate at Japan Nationals against such talented skaters! Another dream come true! #believe&achieve #anothergold

 **v-nikiforov** congrats Yuuri! You were beautiful! o(≧♡≦)o

 **yuri-plisetsky** you didn’t suck so bad (；¬д¬)

 **christophe-gc** well done Yuuri get ready to party at Worlds ;)

 **izana_early** congrats! I could feel the fire ;) Cant wait to see you at 4cons!

 **phichit+chu** you rock Yuuri! (><)O

 **skatingislife** wow awesome superb! Congrats on gold yuuri!

 **minami-kei** you were so amazing, so much better live! I can’t wait to skate against you Katsuki-senpai!

21.8k comments

 

 **minami-kei  
** Saitama Super Arena

[ _image: Minami looking awestruck at Yuuri as he takes a selfie of them_ ]

 

 ❤ **7.1k likes**

 **minami-kei** I can’t believe I got to meet the greatest Japanese skater ever, @katsuki-yuuri!!!!! I can’t wait to compete with you senpai your skating is a true inspiration to me! #beautifulskating #katsukiyuuriisawesome #socool #bestdayofmylife

 **katsuki-yuuri** keep doing your best Minami and I’m sure I’ll see you on the podium soon!

 **yuri-plisetsky** pffft not unless I crush him before he gets there

 **minami-kei** I’m so happy!!!! Thank you so much for believing in me Katsuki-senpai!!!

10.2k comments

**katsuki-yuuri  
** Tokyo, Japan

[ _image 1: Yuuri holding a banner over his head that says Good Luck Viktor! with poodles and skates and stars drawn on it_

 _Image 2: Yuuri holding up a different banner that says Good Luck Yuri! with tiger strips and cats drawn on it_ ]

 

 ❤ **25.3k likes**

 **katsuki-yuuri** Good luck to @v-nikiforov and @yuri-plisetsky for their Nationals this week!

#ganbatte #davai

 **v-nikiforov** Aw thank you so much Yuuri!! \\(>♡<)/

 **yuri-plisetsky** at least you can draw half-way decent cats…

 **v-nikiforov** someones just shyyyyyy (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵) Yuuri so don’t take it to heart

 **yuri-plisetsky** Im shy and your forehead is not that size of pluto  
wheres the lie?

 **christophe-gc** (ಡ艸ಡ) I think yurio won this round! Good luck you two!  

 **izana_early** aw snap! We got a sassmaster in-training! Good luck! 

 **yuri-plisetsky** call me that again jerkometti I fkn dare u （♯▼皿▼）

 **nikiforov_fc** aw that’s nice of Katsuki

 **katsuki_fc** such a cinnamon roll! Where have you been all our lives Yuuri?

 **yuris-angels** aw he was so nice to wish our Yura good luck too!

 **skatingislife** is no one else going to say it coz I will. I think theres more to this than meets the eye.  
#andiloveit #ishipit #ineedabitmoretobuildmyshiptho…

22.7k comments

 

 **v-nikiforov  
** St Petersburg, Russia

[ _image 1: Viktor hugging his Christmas gifts while smiling at the camera_

 _Image 2: Sneaky photo of Yuri grinning at his gifts as he opens them_ ]

 

❤ **48.6k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** Thank you @katsuki-yuuri for such beautiful Christmas gifts! @yuri-plisesky and I loved them! LOVED THEM!!!!  
#awesome #bestchristmas

 **katsuki-yuuri** so glad to hear that! Thanks for the video too ;)

 **yuri-plisetsky** old man take down that photoshopped picture unless you want my skate shoved up your arse!

 **v-nikiforov** oh yura how could you suggest I don’t put anything up but the unvarnished truth

 **yuri-plisetsky** im going to crush you and that stupid dog of yours too

 **v-nikiforov** omg yura now you sound like the wicked witch of the west hahahahahahaha

 **yuri-plisetsky** die ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

 **christophe-gc** ooooh such a nice present!

 **izana_early** so envious Viktor!

 **skatingislife** so is it official now? #viktuuri

48.1k comments

 

 **yuri-plisetsky  
** St Petersburg, Russia

 

[ _image: Yuri posing in one of the t-shirts that Yuuri gave him and showing off the tiger blade guards]_

 

❤ **33.2k likes**

 **Yuri-plisetsky** the one thing @katsuki-yuuri has going for him is good fashion sense. But I will still have to crush him when I reach Seniors of course. #iamtheicetigerofrussia

 **Katsuki-yuuri** You can try Ice Tiger but I will not be going down without a fight! Either on the dance floor or on the ice.

 **Yuri-plisetsky** I would have it no other way!

 **Yuris-angels** omg he called yura Ice Tiger! That is such a great nickname for our Yura! He is so fierce like a Tiger!

29.7k comments

 

 **v-nikiforov  
** Budapest, Hungary

 

[ _image: Viktor and Chris out at dinner posing ridiculously with each other_ ]

 

 **v-nikiforov** And so the duel begins  
#engarde #euros #hungryinhungary #eurosvs4cons #RUready4it?

 **christophe-gc** may the best win ;)

 **izana_early** oh it is ON and we will bring the fire and fury  >D

 **katsuki-yuuri** so get ready to feel the burn!

 

 **christophe-gc  
** SYMA Sports and Conference Centre, Budapest, Hungary

 

[ _image:Viktor and Chris with their heads together and whispering about something with cheeky smiles on their faces_ _(taken by another skater and sent to Chris)_ ]

 

❤ **40.5k likes**

 **christophe-gc** plotting our game plan  
#watchout

 **v-nikiforov** ★⌒(●ゝω・)ｂ

 **izana_early** (눈_눈)im seeing a lot of talk and no action guys

 **katsuki-yuuri** indeed…suspicious ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )

 **christophe-gc** (￣ω￣) worried guys?

38.6k comments

 

 

 **v-nikiforov  
** SYMA Sports and Conference Centre, Budapest, Hungary

[ _image: Viktor and Chris posing with their medals_ ]

 

❤ **42.4k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** A gold and a silver here at the Euros! Your turn 4Cons!  
#engarde #dualofeuros &4cons #wheresthatfire&fury?   

 **christophe-gc** beat that!  
#dontforgetsomePBwiththatjelly

 **izana_early** you almost managed but you could NOT resist the pull of the innuendo could you?

 **christophe-gc** I don’t know what you are suggesting? PB should go with jelly should it not? Get your mind out of the gutter Iz (๑°艸°๑)

 **katsuki-yuuri** as sassmaster I humbly approve

 **christophe-gc** ٩(◦`꒳´◦)۶

 **izana_early** Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||) Yuuuuri how could you betray me!!!

 **v-nikiforov** (｡ﾉᗨ <｡)ﾉ

32.1k comments

 

 **christophe-gc  
** SYMA Sports and Conference Centre, Budapest, Hungary

[ _image: screencap of Chris celebrating in the Kiss and Cry after beating his PB_ ]

 

❤ **37.6k likes**

 **christophe-gc** finally!  
#outwiththeold #inwiththenew #shoulditrycrunchypb? #orstickwithsmooth #eitherway #jellyisstillthewaytogo  #pbnj #lastoneipromise #maybe

 **v-nikiforov** congrats Chris! A brillant score for a brilliant skate!

 **izana_early** always a great feeling! Congrats!  
#ihateyou #iwillneverlookatpbnjthesame

 **katsuki-yuuri** well done getting the pb chris but you had even more luck with the jelly

 **christophe-gc** (#ﾟﾛﾟ#) yuuri you flatter me!

33.6k comments

 

* * *

 

 

4Continents came upon Yuuri rather quickly. Before he knew it he was on the plane to Taiwan with Fuji and Minako. He was rather looking forward to it actually. He exchanged excited messages with Isana all through the trip who was also making her own way there from Australia. Phichit also overwhelmed his phone with his ecstatic well wishing making Yuuri giggle. He wished Phichit had made it this year to 4Continents then it would have been perfect. He glanced down the row at Minako who was indulging in some of the first class alcohol that was on hand and then at Fuji who had reading glasses on and was tapping away at his smart phone muttering under his breath. Yuuri couldn’t quite catch it but it sounded like ‘arrogant American bastard’.  Yuuri felt another giggle rising at the image of Fuji arguing with an American via text but suppressed it. Perhaps Fuji’s animosity towards America had a reason behind it… He wasn’t so intimidated by the gruff coach anymore, and they had grown closer since the big reveal of his past. He might ask who he was texting later on he thought with a smirk.

Yuuri snuggled down into the plush seats of first class, thinking rather guility that he was probably too used to such luxury but Akima had insisted on first class. He had argued but then Fuji had shut him down asking why he was denying himself a good flight? Did he want muscle cramps? Fuji had then told him that he would be flying first class anyway due to his age ( _can’t fold into coach anymore Yuuri, I’m not the pretzel I once was_ ) so he may as well take the offer so that Fuji didn’t feel weird flying solo in first class. Yuuri had finally given in and allowed Akima to pay for him and Minako’s tickets. All so Fuji didn’t feel weird of course. He sent the old coach, who was still tapping away furiously at his phone, a fond glance before settling in for a nap.

 

* * *

 

The trip to Taiwan wasn’t far for them coming from Japan. Yuuri was moving through customs glad that he didn’t have any jet-lag or a post-flight hangover from sporadic napping. He finally made it to the main airport only to be greeted by a loud squeal.

_“YUURI!”_

He was then almost knocked over when someone tackle hugged him but he kept his balance. He looked up at the person he had subconsciously caught in his arms and smiled.

“Isana, you really shouldn’t jump on people. What if I had dropped you?”

Isana beamed down at him, and patted his bicep. “I trust that you Yuuri and these phenomenal guns won’t let me down” she winked, “literally!”

Yuuri shook his head as he chuckled and slowly placed Isana back on her feet. “Did you just get here?”

Isana nodded, happily.

“I convinced my coach to wait around a bit when I noticed that your plane was landing not long after ours.”

“Thanks, you didn’t have to”

“Yuuri did you think I was going to leave you?” Isana said with an exaggerated pout, “I’m the fire to your fury remember?”

Yuuri laughed at the reminder of their antics on the chat. He spied Minako and Fuji leaving customs. “Come on, we should find our way to the hotel.”

“Dinner afterwards?”

“Sounds like a great idea Iz”

 

* * *

 

 **katsuki-yuuri  
** Taipei, Taiwan

[ _image 1: Taipei skyline from plane window_

 _image 2: selfie with coyly smiling Minako and a scowling Fuji_ ]

 

❤ **37.6k likes**

 **katsuki-yuuri** Arriving in Taiwan for 4Cons with @minako-okukawa and @fuji-yes-like-the-mt! 

 **katsuki_fc** Cheering for you Yuuri! #goldforyuuri

 **phichit+chu** I’ll be watching closely!!!

 **izana_early** see ya soon fellow thief :D

 **v-nikiforov** Good luck Yuuri!

 **minami-kei** good luck senpai! I know you can win!

**v-nikiforov  
** Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport 

 

[ _image 1: Viktor and Chris holding up a banner that says Good Luck Yuuri! With hearts poodles and fire drawn on it_

 _Image 2: Viktor and Chris holding up a second banner that says Good Luck Isana! With hearts, fire and flowers drawn on it_ ]

 

❤ **34.6k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** good luck to our friends @katsuki-yuuri and @isana_early for their skates at 4Cons!  
#davai #ganbatte #youllberightmate #bonnechance

 **christophe-gc** best of luck guys!

 **katsuki-yuuri** Thanks Viktor! Thanks Chris!

 **izana_early** Such a nice gesture you two! Btw why are you guys still at the airport? Did you miss your flight again :OOOO  
#naughty #tellmeallaboutit

29.0k comments

 

 **izana_early  
** Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport

 

[ _image: Isana and Yuuri with the smiling faces presses closed together in a selfie_ ]

 

❤ **27.2k likes**

 **izana_early** look who I found @katsuki-yuuri! Looking forward to an exciting week at 4cons with you!

 **katsuki-yuuri** likewise iz

 **katsuki_fc** such a great photo of yuuri!

 

* * *

 

After agreeing to meet Isana at 7pm in the lobby, Yuuri had a shower once he checked in at the hotel. He sent Viktor a message assuring him that they had arrived in Taipei safely. He didn’t expect a return text. Viktor was probably on the plane heading back to St Petersburg at the moment.

He decided to also check on Vicchan having had to leave the poodle at home this time so someone was dog sitting for him. One of the other dance instructors at Minako’s studio, Max, a foreign exchange student, had eagerly offered to do so having accidently overheard him voicing his concerns to Minako about putting Vicchan in a kennel. She had explained that she would love to have chance to take care of a dog again since her dorms did not allow pets and she missed her own dog dearly due to not being able to bring it. Yuuri had understood this feeling, it reminding him of his own feelings with the original Vicchan. He had been a bit uncertain of course about the sudden offer. Minako however vouched for the girl and after a session of bonding over dogs and introducing her to Vicchan he had felt safe leaving her to it.

The skype call buzzed and was picked up.

 _“Hello? Ah Yuuri!”_ Max smiled at him, her wavy bordering on curly black hair looking a bit wild despite it being in a ponytail. She looked like the Latin dance teacher she was with her dark caramel skin and pouty lips.

“Max hi! I was just calling to check in.” Yuuri hoped he didn’t sound distrusting calling so soon.

_“Of course! I hope your flight was okay. Vicchan and I just got back from a run so he’s a bit tuckered out.”_

“Oh” Yuuri felt a bit bad now. “Don’t wake him up then.”

_“No it’s fine he hasn’t had dinner. Silly puppy. Let me go and get him” She got up from the couch and it was then that he noticed that she was in running gear. He heard quiet murmuring in the background. Max appeared on screen holding Vicchan who was looking mildly put out._

_“Like master, like dog huh? You both like your beauty sleep?”_

Yuuri chuckled which caused Vicchan to turn towards the screen. “Hey Vicchan, hey buddy. I miss you already pal!” Vicchan started to vibrate with excitement as he gazed at the computer screen. “Vicchan be a good boy for Max alright? Be a good boy and I’ll see you soon.” Vicchan let out a couple of yips which caused him and Max to laugh.

 **“** _Don’t worry he’s so well behaved Yuuri. But if you want to call him, don’t feel shy. I get it.” Max smiled at him in understanding._

“Thanks Max, that means a lot. I appreciate this. And I might take you up on that.”

_“Really Yuuri, I’m the one who should be thanking you. Vicchan has been a real pleasure. Good luck in your skates! Me and Vicchan will be watching!”_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wandered down to the lobby a little bit before seven to meet Isana. He sat down on one of the many couches provided and waited, watching the comings and goings with idle interest. Playing on his phone to keep himself entertained.

Suddenly a man came into the lobby, over loaded with bags and causing a bit of a ruckus. Normally Yuuri would’ve ignored it but something snapped him out of his daydreams. It was the man’s voice, it sounded almost…familiar…

He tried to bring the man into view, but the front desk was obscured by a pillar from where he was sitting. He leant a bit to the side and then to the other side trying to get a better look but the stupid pillar was still in the way. Deciding to satisfy his curiosity he got up and slowly made his way to the front desk.

He had was half way across the lobby with his gaze fixed on the man’s back. It was then he saw that the man had his black hair gathered back into a low ponytail. Wait is that – His thought was broken off because for the second time that day when someone squealed his name loudly while running and jumping on him.

“YUUUUUUUUURRRIIIIII!!!!”

Used to young nieces and nephews, the Nishigori triplets and even his own students throwing themselves at him when receiving a high skating score, Yuuri instinctively caught the person who launched themselves at him.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri! I can’t believe I’m here! With you! Competing with you! It’s amazing! Oh my god we need a selfie!”

Yuuri blinked at the onslaught of excited babble the reality not really processing, “Phichit…?! What are you doing here?”

Phichit laughed high and loud. “Skating! A spot opened up at the last minute and here I am!”

Yuuri gaped then spun around whilst holding Phichit with a squeal of his own, “That’s such great news! I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Me neither! Isn’t it great!”

Giggling and hugging in the lobby they didn’t notice Isana approach them. “Oh Yuuri flirting with another man? Viktor’s going to be heartbroken…”

Both Yuuri and Phichit glanced up at her words to see her smirking and they too burst out laughing.

Phichit pretended to swoon, letting Yuuri catch his dramatic dip. “Yuuri my skating love, my fated friend will not just oceans but the living legend try to keep us apart too?”

“How will we survive?” Yuuri said in sarcastic voice followed by a snort, “come on, get up you drama queen or I swear I’m dropping you right here in the lobby.”

Phichit gasped dramatically, “And hurt you’re bestest friend in the entire cosmos? Yuuri?!” But he allowed himself to be righted into a standing position.

“Sorry Isana I would ask you to excuse his exuberance, but he is always like this. This is Phichit Chalanont from Thailand.” Yuuri gestured between them as he introduced them, “Phichit, this is Isana Early from Australia as you may know.”

Phichit grinned, “Nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.”

Before they all could talk more Celestino interrupted them. Yuuri greeted the coach who was pleased to see him again. He told Phichit that he had checked them in and warned him not to get too wild whilst handing him his key. Thinking Celestino would appreciate it Yuuri passed on that Minako and Fuji were at the bar having a drink and wouldn’t mind it if he joined them. Celestino’s eyes widened at the information and he seemed to almost sway as if a little faint and when he thanked Yuuri his voice was noticeably higher

Yuuri, Isana and Phichit watched him walk away towards the bar with a visible bounce in his step.

“Hey Yuuri…” Phichit mused, “I think my coach is a fan of your coach.”

“Yeah I know”

Isana smothered a chuckle “I think it’s cute, people don’t lose their idols when they get older. They just get better at hiding their inner fanboy.”

“Well hopefully he doesn’t fanboy too hard or Fuji will eat him alive.”

 They all laughed at this.

 

* * *

 

They all had a hilarious time at dinner with Isana and Phichit hitting it off a little too well. They had hunted down a traditional restaurant for some _niu rou mian_ , a beef noodle soup that was apparently the national dish of Taipei. It was rather delicious.

Yuuri asked after Phichit’s appearance at the 4Continents. In his world Phichit hadn’t made it to 4Cons until the year after this. It was the confidence he had gotten from 4Cons that had helped him qualify at last for the Barcelona GPF or at least that’s what the other Phichit had said.  

“Well too be honest Yuuri it was after your visit that I started working harder. I think because of that I did better in the Thai Nationals. Better than anyone expected. I don’t know the specifics but I didn’t get a place initially. All I know is a few nights ago Celestino got a call asking if I still wanted that 4Cons spot. Then we were at the airport that morning!” Phichit smiled, “I know I probably don’t have a chance this season. I wasn’t even mentally training for this competition, let alone thinking I would end up here. So I’m just going to have fun and gain as much experience as I can here and next year blow everyone out of the water!”

Isana was nodding in agreement. “That’s wise. Don’t push yourself Phichit especially if you never expected to make it. It’s amazing that you did! And it obviously means your country has faith in you but don’t try to make miracles happen before you are ready. As you said next year when you're more prepared.”

“That all said and done” Yuuri pulled Phichit into a clumsy one-armed hug, “I am so proud of you and so happy that you are here!”

Phichit beamed, “I know right. I still can’t get over that fact.”

Isana raised her glass. “To Phichit, your first 4Con but not your last! Cheers!”

“ไชโย!” 

“Kanpai!”

They were all about to sip when Phichit paused in thought, “Wait isn’t also Yuuri’s first 4Con too?”

They all laughed at this realisation.

 

* * *

 

After dinner Isana dragged them all to a karaoke bar. Phichit gleefully followed. After the necessary Queen, 90s music, top hits, and cringeworthy songs that have to be sung,  Phichit surprised them with a flawless rendition of a K-pop song with a rap verse in it too. Not to be beaten Yuuri plugged in a J-pop song adding some flair with break dance moves. Isana was smirking when she went up for her addition. Both Phichit and him exchanged looks when a soulful ballad came on. Yuuri used to avoid these songs because it usally highlighted how tone-deaf he was and just how bad he was at singing. For a minute Yuuri had thought the singer had started but this was karaoke. There were no main vocals. This was all Isana. _Woah._ Isana could _sing._ Not just hold a tune. Actually sing.

Isana finished the song after holding a high and pure note for unbelievably long time. Both Yuuri and Phichit were gaping and then broke out into applause. Isana laughed and bowed. Some people who had been watching from the door even clapped causing her to wave with a giggle.

They all left not long after that Yuuri and Phichit both agreeing that there was no way they could top that performance. Plus they all had practice tomorrow so an early night was probably the best idea.

“That was amazing Iz!” Yuuri exclaimed as they walked back. “I didn’t know you could sing!”

Isana smiled, a little shy. “Thanks Yuuri. I’ve actually sung some of my own skating music.”

“That’s incredible but I haven’t heard – “

“Yeah I credit it to another name.” Isana explained. “I didn’t really want people to know.”

Yuuri could understand. He didn’t tell people he could paint. Doing so meant he could post his work without people making a fuss. Plus when he painted it was like he invited people into his soul. It was a very private thing. He imagines it was the same when Isana sung.

“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me.”  Yuuri said with a wink.

“And me!” Phichit chimed in.

“Thanks guys.”

Yuuri looked at her curiously, “So if I may ask why didn’t you pursue music?”

Isana looked thoughfully at the sky. “Well I had two loves. The ice and music. I realised that I would have to choose between them. To give them the attention they deserved. To reach the heights that I aspired to.” She sighed. “Then it came down to being realistic. Skating is a young career. Whereas music…music could last for ages. So skating it is. For now.” She smiled over at Yuuri “It doesn’t mean I haven’t been able to work on my music. I’ve had plenty of offers to commission music work due to my programs but right now Sia is not available and is only taking small works.”

Yuuri halted, eyes widened in shock. “Sia?”

“Yeah my stage name. The one I do my programs songs under.” Isana explained. She then frowned, “is something wrong Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head mutely and tried to act casual as if he hadn’t just been handed an answer to the universe. At least he now knew why Isana wasn’t skating in his world at least.   

 

* * *

 

They made it back to hotel lobby without any further surprises. Still too excited to sleep, Phichit convinced Yuuri to come to his room to watch the King and the Skater with him. Phichit invited Isana too when she confessed to never having seen it. Phichit gasped declaring this a crime as a skater and as a Thai citizen it was his duty to set it right. Isana laughed good-naturedly and promised to be down in her pjs so he better have the blanket fort ready.

After changing into a comfortable tracksuit Yuuri made his way to Phichit’s room which had been transformed into a den of comfort with pillows piled on pillows and blankets draped over them. Hamster plushies were seated on the beds that had been pushed together. Yuuri felt sorry for Celestino when he stumbled in later on that night. Isana arrived not long after in a soft blue robe that had electric pink flamingos dancing across it, underneath appeared to be matching flannel pjs. Phichit squealed his appreciation of Isana's attire. Isana giggled over his that were covered in cute hamsters but also looked like they were child-sized with the way they stretched on Phichit. Phichit complained that kids couldn’t be the only ones who got cute designs. He turned up his nose at Yuuri’s trackpants saying Yuuri’s was ‘boring’. Yuuri merely sent them both an unamused stare.  

Settling back on the bed with Isana, with Phichit laying on the ground in front right up near the screen. The movie started with the opening song and Phichit unashamedly started to sing along. Yuuri wondered how he could possibly find the energy after a 15 hour flight, a rambunctious dinner, and karaoke. However when the King and the Skater came along Phichit was capable of impossible feats Yuuri had found. Half-watching with his thoughts elsewhere Yuuri almost missed it. He turned his head to Isana unsure if he had heard correctly. She gazed at him steadily and repeated her words, in a low voice so that Phichit didn’t hear.

“ _We need to talk,”_ He hadn’t misheard Isana was speaking to him in _Japanese._

Responding in kind, “ _You speak Japanese?”_

Isana smirked, “ _Yeah, it was my coach’s idea. He suggested Russian or Japanese in case I needed to seek a new coach out. I don’t advertise it.”_

That made sense Yuuri thought. And, Viktor didn’t know about it either if his comments at the GPF were anything to go by. “ _So? What do we need to talk about?”_

_“Viktor”_

Yuuri arched a brow. “ _I don’t see how that’s any of your business Isana. No offense.”_

 _“Viktor’s my friend Yuuri. And he’s…well…Viktor. He’s not the indestructible Living Legend everyone makes him out to be. He’s fragile. And…”_ Isana let out a breath.  “ _We’ve got a history. So I kind of feel responsible.”_

 _“I’m more than aware of this. But for your information I like Viktor for who he is. Not because he is the Living Legend. Not because he is_ the _Viktor Nikiforov. I don’t want his masks, I want him.”_

 _“So…you are serious about him then? Because I can tell you now he is very serious about you,”_ Isana turns forlorn “ _more serious than I’ve ever seen him about anyone for that matter.”_

_“As serious as I’ll ever be Isana”_

_“You’ve been a relationship before right? Any chance of them coming back to steal you?”_

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed, _“Did Viktor tell you that?”_

“ _No. Your programs did. So would they? You seem very in love with them…”_

Yuuri smiled, sadly yet amused at the picture it projected. _“He would...if he was around to do it. So in other words_ ,” He looked at Isana’s devastated gaze. _“No. I won’t be leaving Viktor.”_

_“Yuuri, I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s okay Isana. I understand. Just know that Viktor’s the one for me.”_

They swapped a stare as Isana seemed to gauge that his sincerity was true and slowly she turned back to the screen where Arthur had been thrown back in time in Thailand. Refocusing on the plot, Yuuri felt no end of sympathy for poor Arthur. Time travel really did suck.

Still, he too had found his King on the ice he thought with a fond smile.  

 

* * *

 

Practice was fun with him and Phichit zooming around the ice and showing off to each other.

Celestino and Minako looked a little worse for wear however Fuji appeared undeterred in the slightest. Yuuri thought he must’ve ducked out early but later on Minako had told him darkly that Fuji had stayed, drinking sake steadily the whole night. It was apparently the first time she had ever been out drank. Yuuri was hesitant to point out the Fuji had at least 30 years on Minako.

Yuuri kept checking his messages and was surprised by the sheer lack of them from Viktor. He thought the other man would be flooding his inbox by now since he would probably be back in St Petersburg and bored. But there was barely any. Maybe Yakov had thrown him into training straight away for World’s was next which meant him and Yuuri were competing against each other. And also for the first time Chris had closed the gap even more between him and Viktor. Yuuri sighed thinking that was probably it. He sent a selfie of him and the rink via text to Viktor tagging it “practice for 4cons. Watch me?”

 

* * *

 

Isana, Phichit and him were meeting up again for dinner after they had all showered and changed. Yuuri heard the ping of his phone and when he saw who it was from he pounced on it with a grin.

_Viktor <3_

_Looking so good Yuuri <3_

_Hey I sent you a surprise_

_Its probably at the hotel by now_

_Just ask for it at the front desk!_

_Viktorrrrrr_

_What did you send?_

_Nothing embarrassing I hope-_-_

_No of course not!_

_You’ll like this I promise_

_Well I hope you do at least_

_I’m sure I will since its from you_

_Ill go get it_

 

Yuuri was smiling and his heart was pounding. Viktor had sent him something. He wondered what it was. He walked quickly to elevator trying not to run. The elevator ride was excruciatingly slow. It finally hit the ground floor and opened where he made his way to the front desk. Again trying not to run. The receptionist greeted him. “Hi I was wondering if there was a package for me? Katsuki Yuuri?”. The receptionist was going through papers umming and ahhing went he felt arms slide around his waist. Yuuri went still for these arms were familiar, he would know them anywhere. As was the cologne that now reached his nose and the soft slide of hair on his cheek. Smiling in joy, he leaned back into the embrace and turned to look into Viktor’s face, his heart-shaped mouth a welcome sight.

Viktor laughed down at him, “So do you like your surprise?”

“More than ever.”

“There’s more!” Viktor told him cheerfully. And swiftly went to grab something hiding just beyond eyesight. Drawing it out he thrust it towards Yuuri, it was a bouquet of roses. All different colours. And also a large present too. Viktor grabbed his hand. Suddenly little confetti poppers went off, causing Yuuri to blink as he and Viktor were showered in red, white and pink hearts.

“Yuuri would you be my Valentine?”

_Oh_

Yuuri blushed, whilst taking the bouquet and present. “I’d love to be your Valentine Viktor.”

Viktor grinned and he drew Yuuri in and hugged him. The bouquet was thankfully taken out of his hands by someone so it wasn’t crushed. And suddenly Yuuri heard the sound of applause. He looked around and saw Phichit, Isana and…Chris?

“Well thank god that went off without a hitch, now unfortunately the festivities will have to wait a few days but how bout some nice fancy food in honor of my birthday?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Buy Me a Ko-Fi ](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/evilinkawaiiclothing%E2%80%9D)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Normally I wouldn't but I'm still struggling on the job front so if you're feeling generous.


	27. Flowers and Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has fun at Chris's birthday dinner  
> Viktor and Yuuri's relationship deepens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are on the road to #Viktuuri ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ

Viktor had never been so excited and nervous about something. What if Yuuri didn’t like it? Was it too much? Was he reading the signs wrong? Chris said he wasn’t but that was Chris. He mischievously sent the texts to Yuuri about a ‘package’ with his heart-pounding. He was giggling with Chris but at the same time on edge. He saw Yuuri approach the desk and ask after the ‘package’. He had not planned much further than jumping out and shouting _‘Surprise’_ but he decided to take advantage of Yuuri’s distraction. He snuck up behind the unsuspecting Yuuri and slide his arms around him from behind. Viktor felt Yuuri freeze in shock and he almost removed his arms but then in the same breath Yuuri seemed to melt back into his embrace. Delight spread through him like wildfire as Yuuri lay his head on his shoulder and looked to into his face with fond smile.

Viktor beamed downed at him, “So do you like your surprise?”

“More than ever”

Viktor wanted so bad to close the small distance and kiss Yuuri but they were in public. In the lobby of a hotel. It definitely wasn’t the place. Removing himself from the temptation he quickly announced, “There’s more!” and ducked around the reception desk to where he had hid the presents.

He pulled out the large bouquet of multicoloured roses and the small gaudily wrapped gift and presented both with a flourish to Yuuri. “Yuuri would you be my Valentine?”

Yuuri blushed gorgeously as he accepted the bouquet and present. Almost shyly he answered, “I’d love to be your Valentine Viktor.” 

Viktor couldn’t resist pulling Yuuri in for a hug. He was just so happy at that very moment and Yuuri was being so adorable. It was such a contrast to his usual quiet yet assured and sassy self. He suddenly noticed the sound of applause. Chris and Isana were there grinning at him and also the Thai skater that Yuuri was friends, who also had a similar cheeky grin on his face although his was aimed at Yuuri.

This seemed to embarrass Yuuri more for he only burrowed his face further into Viktor’s chest. Viktor’s felt his own cheeks heat for it was such an intimate move but he felt pleased that Yuuri was so comfortable with him. 

Chris clapped a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “Well thank god that went off without a hitch, now unfortunately the festivities will have to wait a few days but how bout some nice fancy food in honour of my birthday?!”

 

* * *

 

Through the combined power of three, well four, well known skaters they were able to secure a table at one of the most exclusive places in Taipei despite the late notice and it also being Valentines. 

Isana scolded the two of them. “I knew something was up when you were still at the airport! I bet your poor coaches are furious!”

Chris assured her that _he_ had permission unlike a certain someone. Viktor spluttered at this. _Traitor_!

Yuuri sent Viktor a baleful stare, “Viktor did you not tell Yakov where you were going?”

He shrank at Yuuri’s look and pouted. “I left him a voicemail. But Yuuri I just wanted to surprise you. Plus Worlds is a month away. It seemed so long to wait!”

Yuuri chuckled and patted his hand. “I understand Viktor. I wanted to see you too.” Viktor practically sighed in relief. “But,” Yuuri looked at him sharply, “You will call Yakov and let him know where you are.”

Viktor gasped dramatically, “No he will kill me Yuuri!”

Yuuri was unmoved. Even by his signature Viktor Nikiforov Melt Your Heart™ look. He merely arched a brow, and stated plainly, “Actions have consequences Viktor.”

Viktor sulked over the menu. When he heard a snort. He glanced up, and was insulted to see Chris, Isana and Phichit bent over laughing. Phichit going through his photos that he’d taken of Viktor begging Yuuri.

“Never thought I’d see the day when someone could put you in your place, _mon ami”_

Viktor sent Chris an annoyed look. But inwardly he had to admit it was nice too. That Yuuri was able to put up with his childish ways. Some of his exs had indulged him, spoiled him but had never called him out. Others were mostly put off by them, expecting him to be cool and confident. Yuuri seemed to know that he liked to be indulged but also when the right moment was to pull him up on it and to stand his ground. It was strange how well Yuuri read him, especially when lots of people had so much difficulty, it was almost as if they had known each other longer than just a few months. 

 

* * *

 

The dinner was fabulous with Chris being wildly inappropriate demanding scandalous confessions from everyone. Viktor was over the moon for Yuuri had gently laced their fingers together under the table as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Viktor had had a minor freak out when he felt Yuuri’s hand touch his, not sure what the right move was, but then after that all he felt was happiness as he held Yuuri’s hand under the table.

Isana suddenly stood up, “A toast to the birthday boy! Chris may you continue to shock and entice us on the ice; may you continue to find an innuendo and insinuation in every sentence; may you find even more love and happiness this year my friend! Happy birthday!”

Chris wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, “ _Absolument magnifique_  Izzie! Cheers to that!”

“Cheers,” Cried everyone as they clinked their glasses together.

“Presents!” Isana demanded.

Chris blinked, “What? Oh no I know none of you will have –" But he was cut off as a present hit him in the nose.

“Here you go doofus. You are lucky Yuuri and I decided to split the shipping and send them from 4Cons. Otherwise you’d have had to wait.”

Chris gaped down at the present. It looked like it had been wrapped fast for it was only a Taiwanese newspaper that it was bundled up in. Chris grinned and blew Isana a kiss. “You shouldn’t have.”

He made quick work of the wrapping and gasped at what he saw inside, “No, is this – " looking at Isana for confirmation.

Isana nodded. “It’s legit. I do modelling for them remember.”

“I remember…with envy.”

Phichit poked into the wrappings and also gasped in scandalous delight. “Oh my god!” He giggled as he went through the rest and exchanged looks with Isana who winked. Okay now Viktor was curious. Chris finally showed them, _“Cheri,_ how can I ever thank you? This is beyond priceless.” It was underwear, branded underwear by the looks but with words on it. Viktor looked closer and beside the brand was the words ‘ _Messy Monday’_ another one had ‘ _Freaky Friday’._ Viktor got the theme and huffed out a laugh. It was very Chris. 

Yuuri was smacking Phichit’s hand who was trying to take photos of each one. “But Yuuri it’s hilarious! And Chris’s fans will just die at the thought of him in them”

“It’s underwear Phichit! Don’t upload it!”

Chris chimed in, “Yeah Phichit don’t upload that,”

Yuuri sighed in relief. Phichit struggled to contain his dismay. Viktor threw a confused glance at his friend who wasn’t one to be shy about these kinds of things.

“Come to my room later so you can upload one of me in them! I have to show my appreciation to the fullest of course.” He added with wink. Phichit was laughing and nodding enthusiastically. Ah there’s the Chris he knew, Viktor caught Isana’s gaze and they both rolled their eyes.

Yuuri handed his present over with a smile, “Sorry I also didn’t have time to wrap it.” Chris assured him that wasn’t a problem. Chris reached into a plain shopping bag and brought out books. Viktor felt a bit bemused for Chris certainly wasn’t one who screamed books. Chris however was looking at them with an odd expression on his face. It was a mixed between stunned surprise and puzzlement. Eventually Isana and Phichit couldn’t contain themselves and leaned over.

“Cooking books” Isana said nonplussed.

“For baking? _Baking with the Bae, Baking for an Athlete: A guide to calories and substitutions by Adam Rippon, and Desserts is Stressed Spelt Backwards,_ ” Phichit reads.

Everyone looks to Yuuri in disbelief. Why would he give Chris cooking books on _baking?_ It’s Chris who breaks the silence, “Oh these are great Yuuri!” Chris flicks through them with obvious interest, pausing at recipes all the while letting out _oohs_ and _aahs_ and even doggy-earing a few pages with a mutter that sounds suspiciously like “ _have to try that one first”._

Yuuri simply says “I’m glad you like them Chris.”

Chris glances up grinning, “They’re great. I’ve already finished most of my own. I haven’t had the time to go to a bookstore and buy a few more.”

Yuuri smiles, “Well I can assure these came with a really good recommendation so they should be fun.”

“Oh? That’s nice to know.” Chris cocks his head, curious, “How did you know I bake though?”

It might’ve been Viktor’s imagination but Yuuri looked a bit skittish at the question. His eyes flashing nervously to Phichit’s. “Well…I sort of guessed from when we went to dinner at the GPF. Remember we discussed desserts we had had around the world?” Chris nodded, “You keep mentioning the texture, moistness, and what you might’ve done to replicate it even more so then the actual taste.”

Viktor remembered this. He hadn’t thought much of it. It was how Chris always talked about food, especially desserts. He was very discriminatory when it came to them. He would always wonder how one was made. Viktor and Isana had often mocked him saying that he sounded like a food critic. Taking a delicate bite and frowning, then discussing the dish attributes and flaws. But he had never wondered if there was a reason behind this behaviour of Chris’s, an actual hobby or interest driving it.

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri who rubbed the back of his neck, and said a bit sheepishly, “Well because of that I thought it might be a hobby of yours or if it wasn’t you might enjoy taking it up since you seemed pretty involved in it.” Again Yuuri’s perceptiveness was almost daunting in its accuracy, he had only one conversation with Chris and was able to divine an interest of the man’s that even Viktor and Isana had never picked up on. It made Viktor feel a little shallow as a friend.

Chris was thanking Yuuri again and saying he was a little scared how observant Yuuri was but happy because he got a truly nice present. Yuuri laughed, as he answered saying that it’s the observant people who get the best presents didn’t he know that?

 

* * *

 

Everyone headed back to the hotel for an early night for the Short Programmes were the next day. Everyone said good night in the lobby after Chris assured them they would really party for his birthday after the Free Skate. Phichit and Isana had cheered enthusiastically. Yuuri sighed a bit but smiled.

Viktor was about to leave for his room when he felt a tug on his hand. Yuuri was holding onto his sleeve, blushing and looking down.

“Um did you want to talk for bit?” He asked nervously.

Viktor couldn’t say yes fast enough.

Yuuri gave him a fond look. “How bout a cup of tea in my room? They have in-room tea and coffee here.”

“Sounds great.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri let him into his hotel room. It looked a lot like the room he was bunking in with Chris only larger. They had had to share due to the limited number of rooms available.  Yuuri went over to the two armchairs that were facing the window and removed some of the baggage as a clear indication that he should sit. Feeling a little hesitant to sit down while Yuuri made him tea, Viktor just stood in front of the chair.

He watched as Yuuri proficiently made the tea, pausing only to ask Viktor which sachet he wanted. Viktor just replied with whatever he was having was fine. Yuuri nodded and in few moments was carefully handing Viktor a cup of green tea, that smelled faintly of lemon. Yuuri settled into the opposite armchair with his tea, and sipped it with sigh of delight. Viktor smiled fondly as he watched Yuuri sip his tea with obvious enjoyment.

Yuuri finally opened his eyes to meet his gaze over the cup. “Hey…”

“Hey…” he said back, echoing Yuuri’s faint tone.

Yuuri smiled warmly as he sunk deeper into the armchair, a slight reddening to his cheeks. “I still can’t believe you’re here.” He looked down, his expression turning almost acerbic, “Well actually I sort of can but still…”

“Do you like that I came?”

Yuuri looked up stunned, “Of course Viktor! I’m so happy you’re here. _Really._ Just a little…”

Viktor grinned, “Surprised?”

Yuuri laughed softly, and nodded. 

There was a comfortable silence as they both drank their tea, both them exchanging looks constantly.

Vitkor broke the silence for he had something he wanted to give to Yuuri. “Yuuri, um…did...could you…open my gift? It’s over on the bouquet.”

Yuuri let out a small gasp, “oh, I’m so sorry.” He rushed over to get it and sat back down. “I’d love to but really the flowers were enough Viktor.”

“Says the man who’s given me multiple birthday and Christmas presents.”

Yuuri just smiled and shrugged. He unwrapped the gaudily overdone packaging with a little amused twitch of his mouth. He opened the box and let out a gasp, this time of amazement. He picked up the first object.

It was the tea that Viktor had painstakingly ordered. He knew Yuuri loved tea. He had seen Yuuri drink a lot of green tea and even other types from countries he has travelled to during his skype sessions. This tea was literally worth its weight in gold and would no doubt be appreciated by someone like Yuuri. “I know you love tea so I got you the best!”

Yuuri was staring at it with tears in his eyes, “Wow…”

Alarmed Viktor leaned over and took one of Yuuri’s hands “Yuuri! I didn’t mean to make you cry? Do you not like it?”

Yuuri frantically shook his head as he squeezed his hand. “No, no, I love it. It’s a great gift, a thoughtful one.”

Viktor beamed at this, and watched as Yuuri brought out the next item. He opened the jewellers case and let out a soft _oh_.

 “It’s a pocket watch but it’s modelled after the one Sailor Moon or really Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion have so it’s more of keepsake. It tracks the movements of the Sun, the Moon, and the Planets. I got it because it reminds me of you. You’re like a sun Yuuri and my universe revolves around you, it was dark until you.”

Yuuri was silently crying but was smiling despite the tears. “It’s beautiful Viktor but it looks expensive…”

“Yuuri please…”

There was a beat as if Yuuri seemed to acknowledge that it wasn’t worth the battle. “You watch Sailor Moon” he said instead letting out a wet chuckle.

Viktor sent him a look that said ‘ _are you serious?_ ’. “Yuuri its about a Princess and Prince who are reincarnated so they may fall in love again in a more peaceful time. _Of course_ I have seen it. Add on the fact that they have magical powers and kick butt and its just awesome. Besides, I relate to Serena on a spiritual level.”

Yuuri snorted. “I bet you do”

They shared an amused glance. Yuuri looked into the box and withdrew the last one. He opened the box and laughed as the sweet smell wafted out. “Chocolate” he said almost in disbelief.

Viktor nodded, “Wouldn’t be Valentines without flowers and chocolate?”

Yuuri giggled as he took a bite of one the flavoured squares. He let out a groan that had Viktor’s face reddening and his eyes snapping to Yuuri’s face. His expression was pure bliss as he sampled the chocolate, his face turned up, eyes closed, and a slight smile grace his lips. Viktor had to physically hug himself to step himself reaching over and tracing a finger over Yuuri’s cheek, then his jaw and then down his neck that was displayed so beautifully to him at the moment.

Yuuri had no mercy for he opened his eyes to reach down and pick up another chocolate. Smiling he leaned over and offered it to Viktor, “Want one? They’re divine.”

Viktor felt his eyes widen, was he…?

“Their yours.” He croaked. Amazed he managed to speak at all, with Yuuri leaning over like that, tempting him with chocolate. Almost looking like he was going to feed him…

Yuuri looked at him warmly, “I know. I’m sharing.” And then he leaned over further and held the chocolate only inches from Viktor’s mouth. Viktor’s control was definitely wavering. Forget it, he had no control. No one could blame him. With Yuuri leaning over like a incubus straight out of an erotica novel holding a chocolate right in front of his mouth, his expression almost flirty Viktor dared anyone who thought they could resist him.

“If you insist.” He whispered and moved forward to take the chocolate with his mouth. Yuuri placed it in between his lips, his fingers barely brushing them but Viktor felt as if lightening had passed through him. He only just remembered to chew and swallow the chocolate.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Yuuri asked looking oblivious to the torment he had caused Viktor. Viktor nodded, speech had abandoned him.  

“Thank you Viktor. This was really sweet of you.” Yuuri said looking at him sweetly. Overwhelmed, Viktor wasn’t able to fight his impulses anymore and pulled Yuuri into a hug again. Yuuri chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Viktor.

They stayed like that for awhile. Viktor finally loosened the embrace to look Yuuri. “I should let you get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.”

Yuuri sighed, “Yeah. I wish you didn’t have to go”

Viktor felt his inner self dance at hearing Yuuri say that. He pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s, “Me neither. But I'll be there tomorrow. I’ll be watching you.”

Yuuri beamed and blushed. “Yes watch me, Viktor.”

“Always”

* * *

 

Yuuri bid Viktor goodnight at the door to his room. He didn’t want Viktor to leave. He wished their relationship was more established so he could ask Viktor to stay without sending the wrong messages.  He would’ve really liked to just continue cuddling with Viktor. All night. But unfortunately it probably wasn’t the right time.

They hugged again at the door to his room, both reluctant to let go. Viktor finally pushed him back, “You really need to go to bed, Yuuri. I don’t want to be responsible for you skating poorly.” Yuuri pouted but knew Viktor was right. Sighing he nodded.

Viktor ruffled his hair, “Good luck tomorrow.” He turned to depart but Yuuri felt, no needed to stop him and grabbed his arm.

“Yuuri really-"

Yuuri cut him off as he went up on tippy toes and placed his lips on Viktor’s smooth cheek in quick kiss. “Thank you for letting me be your Valentine Viktor.” He whispered into Viktor’s ear.

He came back down onto the soles of his feet and blushed at the look of open-mouth shock that Viktor was giving him.

Suddenly embarrassed he hurriedly murmured, “Seeyoutomorrow,” And shut the door in Viktor’s face.

From behind the door, he heard a stunned, and very faint, “See…you…tomorrow,” and then the sound of receding yet uneven footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your enthusiastic and lovely responses regarding Viktor's story! （*’∀’人）♥  
> If you haven't noticed or read it - the companion fic to this one is up! o(*>ω<*)o  
> Follow the link [Foreign Yet Familiar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13850523/chapters/31857600)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading (><)/  
> Next the Short Programme!


	28. Threaded with Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri perform their SPs at 4Cons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Sorry for the long gap - I've had terrible writer's block and also lost my...spark? for this i confess, not that i havent tried writing for it multiple times, it just hasnt come out right sigh.  
> I've read some fears that this is abandoned, it isn't but updates will be very staggered as i don't want to write something halfheartedly just to get text up.

Feverish excitement seemed to grip the group the next day as the time for the short programs neared. Phichit seemed almost high on nerves and exhilieration due to the atmosphere and the prospect of performing to a stadium audience. Isana, who was usually quite contained, also seemed to thrum with energy. Yuuri was not quite as concerned for the Short for his mind was more preoccupied with the obvious changes in his relationship with Viktor. He liked where he was at with Viktor, he was enjoying the pace but that didn’t stop him over-analysing everything that had happened in the last few days. Not to mention the traitorous whispers of his anxiety that liked to sneak in during these moments of self-doubt and worry to give him second thoughts and make him second guess himself. It was times like these he had to remember to centre himself and not fall into the trap of listening to these voices for the facts were blatant. Viktor had come to Taipei _on his own initiative_ , Viktor had flown across countries ( _again_ ) _for him_ , Viktor had done something spontaneous _all to see him_. Yuuri smiled in amusement, at the parallels between this Viktor’s actions and his Viktor’s. He probably should’ve predicted something like this with Viktor’s penchant for surprises.  

Knowing he had to focus on his skating he pushed the thoughts and worries about Viktor out of his head and sunk into a meditative trance. He placed his ear buds in order to listen to his short program’s music and to mentally rehearse his program. He went through his stretching routine that was second nature to him now. By the time Fuji and Minako came to fetch him and inform him that he been drawn to go third he felt well in the zone. He felt some sympathy as he looked over the competition rotation for Phichit had drawn first. He wondered if this would be a good thing or bad thing for the young competitor. Phichit was wound so tight it might be good to get it over and done with. However, first was always a difficult slot since you were usually judged a little more harshly but it was also a good spot to make a lasting impression before any other skater did. Yuuri hoped Phichit would use this opportunity to best of his ability and wouldn’t let himself be thrown by this. Yuuri informed Fuji and Minako that he would like to watch the first skater. Fuji merely grunted then threw a gruff order that he would be going back to warming up as soon as the lad was done. Yuuri nodded not expecting anything less.

* * *

 

Yuuri, Minako and Fuji made their way down to the rink side seating area and sat in the booth designated to Japan. They were waiting patiently for the all the pleasantries to end when Yuuri heard a familiar voice hissing at him.

“Yuuri!” came a low excited whisper.

Turning around he saw Viktor and Chris only a row back from him in the audience seats. He almost rolled his eyes affectionately at the ridiculous disguises they were both wearing with Viktor in the most hideous horn-rimmed glasses and a dark beanie covering his signature hair and Chris with a vintage style drivers cap on and dark sunglasses. They obviously didn’t want to steal the limelight if the press noticed their presence but Yuuri thought they definitely needed more work on being ‘incognito’. What was he thinking he thought with a snort while sending them a wave and a smile, both Chris and Viktor would never be able to _not_ attract attention. He sighed in fond exasperation when they both sent enthusiastic waves back and blew kisses which earned some side glances from the rest of the audience.

He turned his attention back to the ice when he heard the announcer introduce Phichit. He sent a quick prayer that his friend would get through his international debut with a result he could be proud of. Phichit step onto the ice and did a lap as the introduction was made. Yuuri could tell he was nervous but the bright smile on his face didn’t falter at all when he took in all the people watching him. If anything it got brighter and he seemed to skate smoother. Phichit’s costume was loud and fun with a definite circus theme to it which suited him to the ground. [Circus](https://youtu.be/1D5Sa2Yq-2g) was the right idea, Yuuri mused, for Phichit’s short opened to the ever-recognisable classic theme of the big top. The upbeat tune of loud brass and percussion instruments combined with Phichit’s light-hearted and fun-filled skating styled had the audience drawn in and by then end of his routine they were clapping along. Yuuri cheered loudly for his friend, there had been some mistakes in the routine but mostly minor. Overall a great debut!

* * *

 

Yuuri made his way back into the rink for his turn having ducked out after Phichit to continue to warm up. Fuji didn’t say anything as he prepared to take the ice, merely giving him a stern look that Yuuri was easily able to interpret. _Blitz ‘em kid._

Yuuri’s short programme was the same as it had been for the GPF however the composition of the song had changed slightly. Minako and him had discussed it and they wanted to tweak each performance slightly so that it looked like he had commenced a journey and with each performance was learning to accept his position more. 

The music was still a soulful and peaceful instrumental piece. In the beginning it still sounded forlorn and sad but rather than remaining that way uplifting notes from the harp and chimes seemed to convey a more hopeful conclusion. This is what Yuuri portrayed as he skated, the instrumental piece had originally been written in gratitude and farewell of his old world thus the name “ _Sorry, Arigatou, Sayonara_ ” and had conveyed his original feelings about departing from it but now he had moved on to the point where he could see the seeds of hope, of something more coming from this.  

* * *

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri glided across the ice seemingly unhindered, weaving a beautiful tale that spoke of goodbyes. Viktor could clearly see the difference between the GPF and this routine. Where the GPF routine has spoken of being sad yet at peace with it what was happening but with no thought of anything more; this one had rays of hope spun through it as though the character had realised there was more than what was behind them. The achily poignant message seemed to ring through the stadium and even before Yuuri assumed his final pose the applause had started.

He sighed as he applauded Yuuri, pride and awe mingling within him. Yuuri was amazing, how he drew in people effortlessly. His skating was almost other worldly. He was so glad he had come to watch Yuuri, it was breath taking. If possible Yuuri had been even better than before!

 Chris also let out a breath he seemed to be holding after he watched Yuuri leave the ice. “I don’t know if it’s because we were expecting it this time or if he’s just even better but _mon Dieu_ he really grabs you by the throat.”

“ _Da_ , he really captures you. It’s different to how his Thai friend drew in everyone.”

Chris waved his hand dismissively, “They have totally different styles but they both have a presence. Phichit’s way works well for him and when he develops his fun influenced style he’ll go far. He did well for his debut. Whereas Yuuri uses emotion and story, and he is no amateur.”

Viktor hummed his agreement, his eyes still on the ice as he watched Yuuri enter the Kiss and Cry. He wondered what score Yuuri would get and was excited to see as he bounced in his seat earning a bemused look from Chris.

The audience seemed to almost go silent as they waited the beat for Yuuri’s short score to be put up on the board. Incredulous gasps and wild applause followed the reveal. Viktor himself also felt his mouth gap in shock.

_114.4_

Yuuri had beat his previous SP score by .13 of a point. He had beat the world record by .13 of a point. Once again the Yuuri had blown everyone away. Viktor could see Yuuri’s ferocious blush in the Kiss and Cry as Minako hugged him and Fuji gave him a shoulder squeeze and a stern smile while alternating between glaring at reporters who dared come to close.  

Chris’ low muttered repeat of “ _Mon dieu”_ summed up Viktor’s feelings precisely.

* * *

 

** Dark Horse Yuuri Katsuki Storms Four Continents: **

** Another Record-Breaking SP! **

Yuuri Katsuki has done it again! If you do not know who Yuuri Katsuki is, then where have you been this skating season?

Yuuri Katsuki, a 23 year old Japanese skater, recently debuted this season on the international stage. No, you did not misread. He _debuted_ this season at 22 years old, making his way through the preliminaries to the GPF. As you can imagine not much was expected or even noted about the new competitor as many do not make the podium on their first appearances on the international circuit. Yuuri Katsuki quickly had people changing their tune. For as soon as he touched the ice he came away with a record-breaking SP (114.27) that topped even long-time champion and record holder Viktor Nikiforov’s score.

The performance is being considered one of the highest examples of technical difficulties ever attempted and is one of the few programs to achieve full marks on performance – this is not including Katsuki’s Free and Exhibition programs which are even more devilishly hard (see next article for reviews on Katsuki’s Free Skate).

Katsuki’s has become the number 1 skater to beat for not only is he well versed in multiple jumps, step sequences and spins but his performance is beyond exemplary. The beautiful emotive and poignant routines done by Katsuki have left audiences in tears while begging for more. This may be attributed to his background in dance, for he has won several awards in ballet before he stepped onto the ice.

Yesterday at the Four Continents Skating Competition in Taiwan the men’s singles began. Many were expecting Katsuki to falter with so many eyes on him. Some thought his GPF win a fluke. However, he has proved them all wrong with another amazing performance which also _broke_ his previous SP record by 0.13 with the final result at 114.4

He awed the crowd by performing the same yet different routine, leaving again not a dry eye in the house. Katsuki is coached by the phenomenal Ryosuke Fujito who often espoused that although a sport, figure skating at the end of the day is a performance which needs to appeal to the audience. We can see that the new skater has taken his coach’s philosophy to heart for each skate is focused on performance primarily then technical displays.

Katsuki currently leads after the SP and tomorrow will compete in the Free Skate. It will be interesting to see what the end results will be.

**\----by Su-Wei Liu----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me 
> 
> Next up the Free~


	29. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have a casual date in between the skates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> I know this was supposed to be the free but i was inspired by my own causal movie night date ;)
> 
> Why the Holiday? Well it may not be xmas in the fic but it is here and i just watched it. plus its a subtle enough xmas movie that you can watch anytime. sort of like die hard. (that is an xmas movie!!) coz im of the opinion that xmas movies shouldnt be so christmasy that your spitting out pine needles and snow by the end. it should be subtle. anyway moving on from my controversial xmas movie opinions. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this fluffy chapter!

**Four Continents 2014 Taiwan Discussion Board**

NO hating on skaters. We all have our favourite so be nice.

Bullying will NOT be tolerated. You will be barred if this behaviour is exhibited. 

 **Topic:**   _Men Singles Short Programmes_

skatingislife [2 hours ago]

Can I get a HELL YEAH for Yuuri Katsuki’s short?! That was breathtaking! even better, dare I say it, then the GPF!!

 

> just_a_little_frosting [2 hours ago]
> 
> TOTES!! He changed it up didn’t he?
> 
>  
> 
> sk8terbabe [2 hours ago]
> 
> Only slightly @just_a_little_frosting I rewound it like a million times to figure out what was different. The music has slightly more strings instruments in it, and he’s added more arm movements and some little additions to the step sequences. Overall no big changes, but enough to change the tone slightly. I mean you all could feel/see it right?! Yuuri is amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> glacia [2 hours ago]
> 
> so THAT’S what it was! So interesting! I was wondering why it seemed same yet different.  So amazing that only a few simple additions could change the whole feel. It was sad yet grateful but peaceful before at the GPF. Now it was sad, peaceful yet hopeful sort of feeling. Right?
> 
>  
> 
>  the cold_never_bothered_me_anyway [2 hours ago]
> 
> And just think, Yuuri was the one who choreographed these! Such a cute and gifted little genius our skater is!
> 
>  
> 
> katsucutie [2 hours ago]
> 
> IKR he so amazing✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡
> 
> And a record too (><)!!!!!!

Hamsters_are_da_cutest [1 hour ago]

OMG!! My favourite up’n’comer Phichit got a wild card entry o(≧∇≦o)

I’m so proud of you PHICHIT!!!! Your debut was AWESOME!!!!

>  
> 
> Ice_is_truth [1 hour ago] 
> 
> He was amazing I have to admit! He did unbelievably well when it was such an unexpected thing for him to compete let alone debut.
> 
>  
> 
> Careful_i_have_blades_on_my_feet [1 hour ago]
> 
> So why did he get put into the line up so late? I don’t remember seeing his name on the 4Cons listing…
> 
>  
> 
> rose_blushes [1 hour ago]
> 
> @Careful_i_have_blades_on_my_feet one of the skaters had to pull out due to an injury. Was it the Chinese? Idk but I remember it was serious enough to withdraw as they didn’t want to stress it and blow his chance at worlds.
> 
>  
> 
> iginghami [1 hour ago]
> 
> it was the Chinese. Cao Bin. He’s been after Viktor for ages. With Katsuki here now and Giacometti too I wonder if he’s even got a shot...
> 
>  
> 
> snot_today_satan [1 hours ago]
> 
> harsh but probs not. He’s probably spewing icicles at Katsuki coz he swooped in and defeated both like it was nothing.

 

old-fashioned_girl [52 minutes ago]

So who does everyone think will win? I mean I know Katuski’s looking good but it still is his first time round the block so to speak.

>  
> 
> vintage_bae [51 minutes ago]
> 
> Chulanont did have a great debut but his chances of winning are slim. He just doesn’t have the comp exp. Other than Katsuki the strongest competitors are probs Leroy and Atlin.  
> 
>  
> 
> dinosaurs_are_awesome [49 minutes ago]
> 
> *shudders* I couldn’t stand it if JJ won.  No offence but even though his skating is good, he ruins it with his huge ego. Its so just majorly off-putting…
> 
>  
> 
> KingJJs_NO1_girl [49 minutes ago]
> 
> HOW DARE YOU INSULT DARLING JJ?! HE IS AMAZING AND HANDSOME AND A WONDERFUL SKATER AND HE IS GOING TO WIN THIS COMPETITION!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> snow-monster [48 minutes ago]
> 
> @dinosaurs_are_awesome you just had to antagonise the groupies *facepalms* @vintage_bae I agree with you on this assessment. I’m probably leaning more towards Atlin since he has really been coming into his style over this season. Leroy has always had a charismatic skate but sometimes the showmanship is too much and he gets too into it and makes some key mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> JJs_girlfriend [48 minutes ago]
> 
> JJs does NOT make mistakes! How could you suggest that? We are not groupies either WE ARE JJS GIRLS!

 

Skatingislife [47 minutes ago]

Guys @dinosaurs_are_awesome @snow-monster remember the rules of the forum and please stick to them or I’ll have to ban you. @KingsJJs_NO1_girl @JJs_girlfriend this is a discussion forum for skaters, if you guys can’t handle a little bit of honest criticism against your favourite skater then please leave. The rules only apply when everyone is relentlessly dragging a single skater which these people haven’t been. If you can’t then here is a link to the JJ Leroy Discussion Board. Enjoy.   

batmans-cloak [42 minutes ago]

drama drama drama. Anyway I’m looking forward to the Free. Hope Katsuki can carry through.

Bekasgirl [39 minutes ago]

Maybe there will be something unexpected as well! GO BEKA!

* * *

 

After the short programmes everyone had a variety of reactions. Phichit was so excitable, he was like a fizzy drink someone had shaken, just waiting to explode. He really wanted to celebrate his debut as it could definitely only be deemed a success. He was coming fourth but not by a wide margin which was a great achievement considering his lack of preparation for it.

Despite his record-breaking score Yuuri himself wasn’t feeling very bubbly unlike Phichit. It was probably the difference in their personalities. Yuuri knew that tomorrow he would have to get up and do this all again so he didn’t want to expel too much energy at the moment. Plus he had done this before and it wasn’t new to him. For Phichit this was an experience, this was his first time and it had gone swimmingly. No wonder he was bouncing off walls.

Phichit begged Yuuri to come out for drinks with him and Chris but he politely declined, stating that he would prefer to stay in for the night. Yuuri made sure Viktor didn’t feel obligated to stay with him, he knew how Viktor loved to drink and socialise but he hardly had said anything before Viktor was also declining too with what seemed like relief. Yuuri realised that he was probably exhausted since both him and Chris had been on the plane the night before then had gone out for dinner almost as soon as they had arrived. How Chris was able to keep going he would never know.

In the end they bid goodbye and goodnight to Chris, Iz and Phichit who were set on heading out. Celestino gave Phichit a stern talking about how many drinks he could have all while setting a curfew. Chris promised to have the younger skater back on time and to look out for him.

Viktor muttered as they waved them off that he wasn’t sure it was wise to take Chris’ words on that but too late now. Yuuri giggled at this but he knew despite Chris’ reputation he wouldn’t jeopardised another skater’s career. Phichit would be well looked after plus if worse came to worse then there was always Iz there.

There was a beat of silence where both Viktor and him found themselves practically alone in the foyer together. Yuuri knew Viktor was wondering whether to leave or maybe find an excuse to stay. Smiling to himself he decided to make it easier on Viktor.

“Say Viktor how do you feel about room service and a movie?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and his mouth parted a little in shock as they took in Yuuri’s smiling face and he seemed to slowly grasp the invitation. “Dah…I mean – yes I like it. I mean…” Viktor took a breath, “that sounds like a great idea Yuuri.” He said slowly while also sending Yuuri a warm smile.

“Great! Then my room in like an hour perhaps?” Yuuri suggested while shyly looking up at Viktor who gulped and nodded. “Dress comfortably okay.”

Yuuri was amused when Viktor managed a scratchy ‘sure’ as confirmation. He gave Viktor his room number and left the stunned man in the foyer while he went and got ready.

* * *

 

Viktor thought by now that he was used to Yuuri. But no, he was sure if he lived a lifetime, hell a thousand lifetimes, he would never be ready for the enigma that was Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri who had crashed into his life like a meteor and destroyed all his prior preconceptions about skating, standards, records, life and love to smithereens. Yuuri who was both a mystery yet totally transparent at the same time with the way he skated his life and heart on the ice. A beautiful yet compelling person then he couldn’t help but be drawn too.

Which is why he was currently lying on his half of the room he was sharing with Chris with half, ahem _all,_ the contents of his hastily packed suitcase sprawled over the floor and bed. He had no idea what to wear to this dinner and a movie thingy. “Dress comfortably,” he muttered as he scanned over his various clothes. He had a lot of dressy clothes, high class clothes, but comfortable clothes? Not something he usually brought with him outside his apartment. Even to laze around a hotel room it was still branded clothing that he sponsored. He couldn’t have some photographer catch him in his ratty trackies now could he? He pouted as he thought of his well-worn poodle printed pyjama flannels. He didn’t actually wear them to bed, he slept mostly naked, but he loved how fluffy they were. Yuuri was sure to appreciate them if his gifts were anything to go by making him wish for once that he wasn’t so image conscious.

Thinking of Yuuri again made Viktor recall the picture of Yuuri shyly inviting him to spend the evening in his room. The way his cheeks had flushed and how Yuuri’s beautiful chocolate eyes had timidly peeked up through his thick lashes added in with the small smile that had showcased the little dimples that hid in Yuuri’s face had caused Viktor’s brain to cease functioning. He was beyond adorable in that second. Viktor really wanted to swoop down and pull Yuuri close and kiss those dimples, caress those flushed cheeks and stare into those gorgeous eyes. It was only after a few moments that he had realised that Yuuri had asked him a question and he had stuttered and stumbled over the answer like an idiot.

Moaning in embarrassment at this Viktor buried his head into the bed, going red from the tip of his ears to his neck. He needed to stick to the plan that he and Chris made. He couldn’t let Yuuri keep throwing him off like this no matter how cute he was. Tonight he would spend a lovely evening with Yuuri and tomorrow he would launch the counter attack to make his affections known.

Viktor was so caught up plotting out his plans to woo Yuuri that he didn’t realise the hour was almost up. All that time spent trying to choose an outfit was wasted as he grabbed several items and just threw them on and dashed down to Yuuri’s room. He arrived a little breathless but right on time. Waiting a few moments so he could catch his breath he then knocked on the door which was opened practically straight away. Viktor couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he was greeted by Yuuri, who was wearing his own version of ‘comfortable clothes’ consisting of black slacks and a white cable jumper that looked like Yuuri had gone the size up for maximum comfort, it only emphasised Yuuri’s slight stature and, in Viktor’s opinion, made him look extra adorable with the longer sleeves.

* * *

 

Yuuri would admit he was a little nervous, for this was the first time he and Viktor would have some real alone time together. He opened the door as soon as he heard the knock not caring how eager it made him look. Viktor looked a little rushed and Yuuri wondered, with a little amusement, if he had had trouble picking his clothes like his Viktor always did before a big event or date. Feeling flattered at the thought he gave Viktor a discrete up and down. Like him he was in comfortable slacks but in a dark grey and the top was a scoop neck cashmere sweater in a nice frost green. He had no doubt that they were clothes that probably cost more than his whole wardrobe, Viktor always dressed nicely. Yuuri had been slightly scandalised to find out that the man would lounge around in branded items unless in the privacy of his apartment and even then it was hard to break Viktor’s habit of that.

“Hey Viktor, come on in. I was thinking we could order room service first since it might take some time. While we wait we could figure out what to watch?”

Viktor smiled and nodded, “That sounds like a good plan.”

Yuuri moved around Viktor to get the menu. The hotel room wasn’t small but it wasn’t large per say only consisting of a queen bed, a lounge chair, a desk and of course, the TV. So Yuuri suddenly felt a lot closer to Viktor than ever before as there wasn’t much room to stand in.

He come back to show Viktor the menu with his shoulder brushing the other man’s as they both leaned in to have a look. Both of them were still in season so they couldn’t splash out too much plus Yuuri was skating on the morrow so he wanted to play it safe. Viktor ended up getting the chicken salad and Yuuri the pumpkin soup. They decided to share a bowl of fries though as a treat. Yuuri ordered from the hotel phone while Viktor looked at the movies on demand. Yuuri soon joined him as they went through the list.

“What do you feel like?” Viktor asked with a curious glance at Yuuri. He was interested in Yuuri’s taste in movies to be honest.

“Hmm well I don’t want anything to scary since I have to sleep tonight.” Yuuri said with a laugh. “I don’t really enjoy scary things in general.”

Viktor hummed his agreement. He didn’t either unless it was to laugh at incredibly bad horror films or the few times Chris had tricked him into watching one. he scowled as he remembered Chris' rolling on the ground laughing at his screams or as Chris had deemed them 'girlish squeals'. 

Yuuri cocked his head as he continued to consider the listings. “I don’t mind them on another day but tonight I don’t think I want anything too plot heavy or thought provoking. Do you get me?”

“Don’t worry I completely understand. So perhaps something light-hearted, comical even?”

“Yeah…” Yuuri smiled, as his eyes trailed over the movie choices. There were still a lot of Christmas movies still up for choosing. Obviously the hotel staff were not quick to change with the seasons. The more he thought about the more he liked that idea as most Christmas movies were feel good ones. But not something too Christmasy he thought as flicked through...Ah!

“How about this one?” Showing the one he had highlighted, “I know it’s sort of a Christmas movie but it's really a romance too. Plus,” Yuuri glanced at Viktor, “we didn’t really get to celebrate Christmas together really?”

Viktor glanced at the chosen film and smiled. The Holiday with Kate Winslet, Cameron Diaz, Jude Law and Jack Black. He had seen it and really liked it. He knew what Yuuri meant, it was probably more of a romance movie that was set around Christmas rather than a Christmas movie. It was one of his modern favourites. And again it was one of those uncanny moments that Yuuri seemed to know just what to choose. Like they had done this before or something…

He beamed at Yuuri, “No we didn’t but I like what we’re doing now. Great choice by the way. I love this one. Light yet fun.”

“Great! Lets get settled in”  

There were few awkward moments for Viktor didn’t know how close Yuuri would allow him to be as they watched the film. Could they cuddle? Snuggle? Should he do the yawn, stretch and grab move? Argh, it was so confusing. Again, Yuuri seemed to read his internal struggle and put a stop to it by simply putting his head onto Viktor’s chest and snuggling in like it was nothing. Viktor’s eyes had gone wide and his heart started pounding with nerves as he casually, well he hoped it was casually, wrapped an arm around Yuuri and settled in. Inside he was both reeling at how easily Yuuri had gone to him but at the same time something in him had melted into goo at the gesture.  

* * *

 

They were disturbed later on by the room service which caused Yuuri to grumble as he extracted himself from Viktor’s embrace and Viktor to chuckle at Yuuri’s cute scowl. The meal was comfortable and casual as they enjoyed each other’s company without anyone else watching or expecting things of them. It was probably the best meal, the best date he ever been on Viktor thought and he had been wined and dined at the finest establishments in the world.

They soon resumed the movie climbing back into each others arms, limbs entangled with each others. The feeling or tone wasn’t intimate or sexual, the whole evening spoke of comfort and warmth. And when he bid Yuuri goodbye later that night after a nice long hug, that was the feeling that continued to stay with him as he snuggled down into his own bed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a few words to you guys! good stuff i promise!
> 
> I wanted to let you guys know since you've been with me from the start of my search, its been a year, 12 whole months, they've gone so fast yet oh so fuckin slow, during which these fanfics came into fruition so i wouldnt drive myself insane with self-doubt and pity. From this fanfics i got so much support and understanding which was something i never really expected when i posted this but with your comments i made it through some rough nights so THANK YOU SO MUCH! For not just reading this tho i continue to find it amazing that people like my stuff but for also taking the time to encourage and listen to me! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST! 
> 
> ANY WAY without further ado i wanted to let you know that i finally did it, i finally found a job! and i couldn't have done it without you. So really THANK YOU! its a everything that i could have hoped for, only downside is i do have to move away from my hometown but its close enough that i can come home on weekends if i want to. 
> 
> with that said the updates will probs be just as erratic or more so since im now going to be working full time in the new year. Sorry about that! i will try my best to keep this going and i will not abandoned this!
> 
> ﾟ･:*:･｡(〃･ω･)ﾉ由☆*:;;;:*Ｍｅｒｒｙ　Ｘ’ｍａｓ*:;;;:*☆由ヽ(･ω･〃)｡･:*:･ﾟ  
> On that note I hope everyone has a splendid Christmas and a Happy New Year  
> Best Wishes for 2019, I got a feeling this is going to be a good one (><)/  
> To those that don't celebrate it, may you have a safe December and many happy returns for the new year! (^^)  
> lots of love   
> aereandria （*’∀’人）♥


End file.
